My Butterscotch Prince
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione's love for romance books starts her own love story with a wizard cursed to love her. Driven by love he does something reproachable, yet... A ghost, a curse, a charmed pin, mystery, LOVE and hot romance with a wizard wearing a kilt. Will they ever get together or will one of them get hurt? Will Hermione get her own Scot after rejecting him for years?
1. Prologue, a charmed pin

JKR owns HP.

Partly canon, until the fifth year; the battle occurred, not everyone died, and pairing might or not be as canon. It mostly disregards the epilogue. Most characters are depicted OOC. This story contains themes suited for mature readers, and Weasley lovers need not apply.

This story and many were written with the encouragement and support of my dear friend Savva. It is dedicated to all good friends and those who are in this world to make our passage easier. I had my work mostly on hold due to personal reasons, but the clouds that seem to be lifting once again

"_We are in this world but a minute; the moment we realize our existence, we are gone_." -Glorioux

**The romance peddler **

**Prologue**

**A suitor's pin.**

**A charmed gold pin's tale -or- How accidents are bound to happen if you are invisible.**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was an invisibility-silencing-charmed pin. It only worked when worn by males of the young wizard's line; and only around, or near by, the person they loved. The records indicated that the particular pin had been commissioned by one of the young wizard's ancestors, with less than honorable intentions, to spy upon his young bride..

That wizard had been a ripe 120-years-old, on the day of his nuptials to a young witch of barely 22 springs; it was his third marriage, and the union would bring him little happiness.

The reason for his marriage unhappiness, was as old as the human race, jealousy; the old earl was very jealous and forever spying on his young wife; he had vowed to catch her in the midst of her alleged infidelities, because he was afraid that she would be his undoing. His insecurities worsened at the inability to bond her, by means of his clan's fidelity brand. It was the law, he had bonded his first wife, and only one spousal brand was granted during a wizard's lifetime. The reason was simple, it created an eternal bond between two souls, here and in the thereafter.

Don't wish for something or…, the old saying goes. Although, the young bride wasn't unfaithful, she would indeed prove to be his doom.

One day, fate waited for him; he met her at the top of the slightly curved stairs at his magnificent castle. The stairway was made out of very narrow and steep steps of irregular stones, hardly wide enough to fit one normal foot-length. He was perched right at the top, checking, rather spying, upon his wife below. His mind was twisted and hoped, while afraid, to catch her one day, being unfaithful.

It was unfortunate to have chosen such an observation point, because a young wizard of three and twenty, a son by his earlier marriage, came behind him and kept on walking. Oh, oh, his son was unable to see the old earl on the account of the pin he wore, which made him totally invisible, hence, unknowingly, he pushed his father down straight to his death.

Surely, the annals recorded, it was accidental since he had no way of knowing his father was there; nobody knew of the pin until that day's grim revelations. Nevertheless, with gravity at work, it was unavoidable, and with a bang, the old lord came rolling and tumbling head down, the entire length of 100 stairs or thereabout. Once his neck was broken, the horrified son was able to witness the macabre spectacle, his father's lifeless body tumbling down, and down...

Noteworthy, the young wife had been blameless and never cheated; nevertheless, she married the young buck within half a year of his father's accidental demise. Many asked if indeed, had it been an accidental death, who knows? The old Earl's ghost, who is still crying around their castle, doesn't think so, especially after spying on his son's connubial bliss, and was reminded by the brood of wee ones, who had merrily chased their old grandpa's ghost.

One germane fact to our story, as per the family's annals; the son, a young chieftain, suddenly became ill when he was around twenty, with a consuming sickness which had nearly killed him, and he had just arrived to his father's castle to die. Happily, it was recorded: the young earl enjoyed of great health after his father's accidental demise, and our protagonist's line descended from him.

xox

a/n So where is this going, why this old tale? Am I being capricious? Just read, I think you will like it.

Now, my keyboard's sail is taking our ship to Hogwarts; the school year is 1995-1996. See' ya there dear dear poppets, ship's ahoy.


	2. A cursed wizard

**A Cursed Wizard-**

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain adult situations later.

Here we go, we look around and this is Hogwarts. Oops, this is a deviation from JKR'w world, where Hermione Granger has turned into a busy, popular bee.

**The case of the cursed wizard-**

**-The curse at work-**

The Hogwarts student was upset about his lack of self-control around Hermione Granger, his dream witch; to make matters worse it only happened when he was with her. The handsome young wizard would turn into a veritable octopus whenever she came near him. Her mere voice made him randy, and he went about with a perpetual hard-on. He had made a fool out of himself more than once, surely she hated him, and his standing with the young witch couldn't be worse. The one thing he liked almost as much as her was Quidditch but not even close.

He had dated other witches, closely following the entire dating ritual with extras. It had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, as if he was doing something wrong. During many of such dates, the physical need was invariably satisfied, but it left him running on empty, and, if all-together possible, wanting her even more. As a result, his temper was legendary foul, and his overtly advances towards the famous witch, had earned him a reputation as a sex-fiend.

Each year his need for her progressively worsened, and he was feeling the effects. This wasn't a new feeling, no sir, as a matter of fact he had liked her since the first day he saw her, when she was still a tiny little girl.

_Gods, it shamed me, talking about a pervert, one attracted to a prepubescent witch,_ he often thought. All his erotic dreams starting at age thirteen only featured one leading witch, the one and only, Hermione Granger.

He finally asked to be allowed to go home for a few days; he was in dire need of loving parental advice. He wasn't sleeping; he couldn't eat; and she ran at the speed of light in the opposite direction whenever she saw him. Sadly, her dislike for him was killing him slowly, and he just couldn't understand what was the matter with him.

He arrived at his parental home, an Unplotted, ancestral castle, located near Edinburgh, and immediately went to the drawing room to look for his parents; however, as honed by years' worth of personal experiences, he knocked several times and waited until being asked to enter the room.

"Son, why must you always knock, this is your home," his father complained as usual, after standing and giving his heir a manly welcome by holding him by the upper arms and lovingly squeezing them.

"He has perfected the art of self-protection and of masterful avoidance of visual over-exposure," was his mother's comment after kissing her beautiful son's cheeks and winking her eye in complicity, which made her son chuckle.

"Yes mother, you have that one right," was the Hogwarts' student response. Tea was ordered and served by a servant and a couple of house elves. However, the moment the young wizard started relating his woes, his mother left the room after a rushed excuse; after all, she knew her Lord and his lusty nature. She had to face it, her husband was insatiable, even though they have been married since she was nineteen, and now she was thirty-seven, and his original desire was yet to wane.

There was no delicate way to address their comportment at all times, places, and occasions; and the best that could be said on this respect, was to allude to their status as permanent honeymooners; and that as such, it was best to be mindful around them, at all times, never let down your guard.

Her husband's nature was a source of many shameful incidents, at least for her, and the source of much envy felt by all married wizards. She honestly had lost count of the number of times they have been found; or of where, or when, and by whom, always in compromising positions. What made it worse, if all together possible, was her willingness to be a partner in crime; he was a beautiful, passionate wizard, and she couldn't deny him; but that had not always been the case.

She was certain of the embarrassment at the tale he'd likely relate. Never mind her mortification, right in front of their son, at he advances sure to follow the narration, or before, during, and after. As it was, he had nearly caught her on the way out and pulled her onto his lap, and she well knew what happened if she sat on his eager body; it always ended the same. "Forgive me darling, your body sets mine on fire." He would always say and not meant it, the sorry part that was.

The son sat next to his father and accepted a glass of the single fire-malt made in their property. His father put a hand on his tall son's shoulder seeking to calm his agitation after his disclosure.

"It's the curse of the men of our clan. It was casted by a sore and bitter druid wench long ago, around the year 800; she didn't like our faithlessness, and her solution was to curse us to love only one lass, and that she should hate us at first sight." His father explained to him.

The young wizard had never heard of this, and he had the notion that he wouldn't like the knowledge soon to be imparted. He was hoping that it was a joke, but his father didn't joke. His father was known as a serious and imposing wizard, tough and smart in business dealings; a fierce dueler and warrior, and fair and honest; and for his sexual prowess, but only with his lovely wife; as for being funny or jovial, not at all, and perhaps one could easily say, that he was an arrogant aristocrat and not very friendly. In many ways, his father was the Light's version of Lucius Malfoy.

His father's visage made him fear that the forthcoming revelations wouldn't alleviate his load. Instead, the Hogwarts' student looked a little concerned, and a lot, well, afraid; it was the guffaw, naughty and lusty, which made him dread the words to come. His dad had been appraising him with a serious mien when the uncharacteristic and boisterous laughter exploded; this wasn't his father's style, not by a long shot.

His heart cringed, he knew of his father's infamous randiness and lack of control around his poor mother, and he sincerely hoped, against hope, that it wasn't hereditary. It used to embarrass him to no end, and he welcomed going to Hogwarts, just to be away from his parents' love affair, with each other. They were good parents and made him feel loved, but seeing your parents stuck to each other, at all times, and obviously hungry for each other, had been a harrowing experience when growing up.

"My poor lad, you must know that one day you will be in my shoes, not a bad place to be if you think about it. Did you know that when I met your mum that she wouldn't even talk to me? At Hogwarts, I was enchanted ever since the first day I met her. I was ahead of her by one year when I first saw her; it was an-unrequited attraction; that it was, she even had her friends on the look-out, whenever I would come into the Gryffindor common-room; she had already run away to her room." He saw the shadows of recognition travel through his son's troubled eyes, and his heart filled with compassion. He shrugged his shoulders and continued, life was life.

"She just turned me down every single time I asked her to join me. The worse problem was the inability to control myself around her. I couldn't control either my arms or my body whenever and wherever she came within my eyesight's range. I tell you son, I even knew how she smelled and could follow her scent along the hallways; one would think that I was part hound."

He paused and looked at his troubled young son who nodded his head at every sentence with growing trepidation and remembered a similar talk conducted at his father's palace years ago, but he had been older.

"I pined away for several years; the curse worsens once you turn twenty one, not a good proposition. I was nearly twenty-one and worrying. I had tried other witches; they were all futile efforts to find another to replace my need for your mother. Alas, unknown to me the curse didn't react well at my attempts, it just made me want her even more and made matters even worse."

He was looking at his father with much anxiety; although it all sounded rather awful, he couldn't wait to hear the rest. Furthermore, the many similarities to his story with Granger, had already foretold his doom.

His father continued pressing his shoulder a little harder, reassuringly, but it only made him more uptight. He had the feeling of being tranquilized before someone would dispense a deadly blow.

"The family history tells how the curse has killed more than one of us, not all the unrequited love tales had a happy ending. I went to talk to my father, and it was then when my father decided to help; and the same day we went to meet with her parents. Upon meeting with them, Father offered a bride price never heard of it before. They are rich, but not like us, as you know very few families are. Apparently, she had never told them that the Chieftain wizard's son had pursued her for years." At this, his father chuckled at the memories.

"We married three days later, and only family and clan members attended, a mere two hundred guests, the bride, your mother was brought to the wedding by her kin, bound in silver chains held together by magic, to make them unbreakable; as you know her magic breaks restrains." More chuckles and his father's eyes shone with love and, well, with deep lust. The son rolled his eyes, what was new.

"She came to the wedding dressed in her wrinkled riding attire and barefooted; she was ambushed by her brothers leaving the stable, the boots had to come off because she had kicked them one too many times. One glorious, angry witch she was, she bit and hit all those who had tied her up. She was nineteen and looked glorious in her rage. Her curls flew all over the place, and she spitted at me and at the minister presiding the wedding. When I gave her the customary kiss, she bit my lip and drew blood, fiery lass."

His father smiled dreamily at the memories. The young wizard smiled with glee, "Aha, the explanation for the lack of wedding pictures," finally an answer.

"Yes, that was the reason, she was too angry and everyone was afraid of her rage to dare it." His father sighed remembering and continued his narration.

"Be happy to know that if you can shag her, at least once with her consent, the hellish curse is broke, mostly because she will need to be with you just as much as you want her. It took me one year to bed your mum, and it was well worth the wait. However, having her here, I could at least spy on her with the aid of the pin, and my hand was exceptionally busy that year, and—" He was cut off by his son's raised voice.

"Father, please this is way too much information, my ears will burn. I see enough, as it is, no wonder I lust for my witch since I first saw her. I have experienced one too many eye-full incidents since I was a toddler, and I think that I'm oversexed as a result. My fingers itch to touch her at all times, and my cock jumps at her mere sight. I am one sick pup." At saying this, his shoulders slumped he was hopeless.

His dad let out another gigantic guffaw followed by a loud smack to his son's back, "No, lad you have lusty, healthy loins, and you are gifted with a suitably large weapon begging to be at work. It runs in our family, and you will make the lass happy. I told you that I had a similar problem it is just our luck. My grandfather paid a curse breaker for my father and uncle; and found out that it cannot be undone. The cursing witch used the blood of those dead and gone, and without the original blood the curse cannot be undone. Do tell me the lucky witch's name." His father was full of expectation.

He disclosed her identity to his father, "Father, she is a Muggle born, the one in the news all the time. Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger, she is the smartest student in the entire school, and a very powerful witch."

His father was silent for a while. This was a particularly problematic piece of information; the couple would encounter more than their share of obstacles now and in the future. His heart ached for his son; and not for the first time, he damned the curse. He wanted a carefree life for the young wizard, or as free as it could be during these dangerous times. He had nothing against her blood, but he didn't want his son's life endangered.

But being from the Light he had finally said, "I hear that she is a lovely flower and ready for the plucking. Let's not forget her brains and powerful magic; they will be a gift for our clan. Our magic is the strongest in the lands of the Scots, and with her blood the babes will be not only beautiful and smart, but their magic will rule. We will see her parents if need be, I take care of my children." At his soothing words, all seemed possible, and some of the young wizard's anxiety left him.

"Our fortune is based on our magic, and yours will be the future. No telling your mum her name, or she will be asking for wee ones, grand-babies, very soon, by your eighteen birthday."

The son would not mind that either; however, he knew her wishes for education; thus, he would respect her desires and would wait. As long as they waited together, that was.

* * *

A/N. It is not a mistake, I haven't written the wizard's name, but I am sure most of you know this wizard, and in a couple days, I will release the next chapter.


	3. Hermione the popular

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This chapter might contain scenes for mature readers

**A/N The name of the wizard was intentionally omitted. His identity is surely recognizable to all of you, if not; I didn't do a good job. For those who still don't know, you will find out in the next chapter. Or maybe we aren't thinking of the same.**

**Hermione's popularity**

Hermione's popularity, amongst all her fellow Hogwarts' witches, rose to an unprecedented high during her 5th year. At all times of the day, she exchanged whispers with other witches. Most of the male population, were all dying to know what was behind the strange and sudden appeal. Rumors circulated during all the boy's meetings, and efforts were made to uncover what was happening.

Some said that small bundles were exchanged often. Some others would swear, Harry and Ron included, to have witnessed Hermione receiving all kinds of gifts, in exchange for whatever she was giving. Maybe it was a love potion, or even some muggle illegal substance. Nah, not Granger, was the general consensus.

"Hermione, wait, wait, what did you give to Pansy? She is the enemy!" Harry huffed out of breath.

"MYOB," (I was a Muggle saying her American friend Terry, from the summer exchange program one year ago used).

"Myob? What is that, some kind of a Muggle something, or is it a curse?" Harry yelled still trying to catch up with one angry sixteen year old witch, who walked even faster.

"Hmmph, don't be silly, it means mind your own business;" she answered saccharine sweet.

"Mia, Mimi, Hermione". Three giggling Ravenclaw beauties ran and interrupted them, totally ignoring Harry. They pulled Hermione aside while whispering unintelligible words, "and wxk dsbfgg the hjn."

Ron, Seamus, Neville that were right behind, called to Harry, "What did she tell you? Do tell; we are dying to know." The young wizards' faces were expectant, all hoping for the titbit that was sure to come their way.

Harry was quite miffed. He wasn't at all happy with Hermione's stubbornness and unwillingness to share her damn secret. Why would she give him more grief? They were best friends, and she was his family.

"Nothing, whatever it is we will have to find out on our own. It is well kept secret, even more so than, the actual number of times that running water and soap, have come in contact with the body of the basement bat during the last year." They all laughed, the bat did look greasy and grimy.

Nothing changed, and Hermione stayed committed to continuing peddling whatever it was. Meanwhile, an innovative trend was noticed by the Hogwarts' wizards. The change involved the witches who were on her graces. Those witches nearly intimidated the hormone laden young wizards, with a newly found predatory attitude that nearly scared their beaus.

Not knowing what Hermione was doing, stopped being a point of contention with the young wizards when considering the positive results. They were all getting "luckier" with their dates. So, they all opted to follow Seamus' wise advice.

"Ya don' look the gift horse in the mouth, me da says." It was the one time the four houses agreed upon something. After all, no smart teenager is going to upset the sex-egg laying witch, err, hen. Or was it, the golden eggs laying hen, whatever made sense!

And whatever Hermione was peddling, to her preferred witch crowd, it made wizards to walk with smiles on their faces; and those not so lucky, sighed and wished that their witches would be favoured by Hermione.

Even the bat had clean hair and smirked once in a while, and attending his classes was no longer feared. The reason was obvious, the tall new French Professor Bonbon, the Veela from BeauxBatons, was seen daily on her way to the Potions Lab, usually late in the evening; and the two smiling love birds would reappear in the morning walking to breakfast, and once in a while their hands would touch. The professor had clicked real well with our witch.

Hermione's former unruly hair was now a thing of beauty. She told those who asked, "Thanks, it is with the help of the new products developed by Professor Snape."

-**A Package arrives-**

It was in a lazy spring day when the owl brought a notice to go to Hogsmead because there was bulky packet for Hermione and someone needed to pick it up. They were sitting at the dinning hall for afternoon tea, and Hagrid walked towards Hermione. In his hands he had what appeared to be an unusually large parcel.

The package made Hermione the centre of attention; the queen-bee in the middle of the hive, with busy, buzzing, chattering bees fluttering around her. Even Professor McGonagall and Madame Bonbon stopped by to inquire on Hermione's wellbeing.

By then, the interest level on Hermione's dealings had fallen amongst the overall male population. They were happy and most didn't want to arouse the bees' anger. The honey was way too sweet, and they had decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

However, the overall crowd didn't include a tall, handsome, self-serving, and arrogant, blond wizard. He had been quite interested in Hermione since the Yule ball and even long before that. The night when she had blinded most of wizards with her new found beauty, his love grew even further. Cormac McLaggen, the vane of Hermione Granger's life, or one of them, had fallen for her since the first day he saw her.

He discretely had trailed her all day long; and his dedication bore fruit around mid-afternoon. He saw her picking up her rucksack and heading outdoors, as it was her habit in sunny days. He didn't even try to talk to her, he was all too aware of her marked dislike for him, and now he knew why. He was happy just being around her and hoping something would change.

However, he just couldn't stop himself around her, and all he could do was to be all arms, hands and fingers, and would try to touch her whenever he could. He always tried to remember his father's worlds and treated it as a curse, but it didn't help the growing frustration, and the desire to make her his for the rest of their lives. What he wanted with her wasn't a romp or two , he was in for the long haul.

- **Under a tree- **

Hermione spread out a blanket, rolled up her jacket to serve as a pillow, brought out some biscuits, and tied her blouse under her breasts displaying a well toned creamy torso.

"0h, damn, fucking Merlin, what a body," swore the wannabe stalker, and his happy, pulsing, steel-hard weapon, nodded in happy agreement. He had never seen that much of Hermione, and he was afraid he would pass out if his breathing became any heavier.

He was mesmerized. She looked around a couple times, with caution and still aware of any changes or movements around her, she reached her back with her hands. First, she pulled one strap out her sleeve, then a pink bra out of the other, and the offending piece went into her sack. Lastly, she unshielded her wand placing by the made-up pillow.

His mouth was slack, he breathed irregularly watching this impromptu show; he had never seen anything so sexy. He was harder than he could ever remember. The thin, school girl blouse left little to the imagination. He could hear his heart beat right at his throat.

This was the most erotic striptease he would witness for sometime to come, and he was yet to realize how morally reprehensible his actions were. This wasn't something he had ever done.

He recognized the paper of the earlier parcel as she pulled it out, but whatever it was, some of the contents were already gone.

Nah, that was not it, she had just unwrapped some books. It was after some deliberation, that she finally made her choice. It appeared to be some cheap muggle book with garish colour covers and ugly paper.

Right away, he detected a change in her attitude; it started when she reclined her back against the shady tree's thick trunk. She made sure to be more or less hidden from any passersby; and seemed anxious and ready for something. What she was ready for, he couldn't tell but he wouldn't be disappointed, he just hoped she wasn't waiting for a secret rendezvous with a lover.

* * *

A/N. Of course it was Cormac, but now we know he had been cursed. Does it excuse it stalking her?

**I have always wondered why Ms. JKR portrayed him in such a bad light. He was quite handsome, and his one sin was to love Hermione. Well a lot in the HP world doesn't make sense, but I love it anyway.**

Love to hear from you.


	4. A Prince and a Nymph

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story contains situations better suited for mature readers**.

A/N. **_NOTE THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. CHAPTERS DELETED FROM THE SITE. READ PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW._**

This chapter contains material best suited for Mature readers. It contains voyeurism, and other events some readers might not like. Using a word that I dislike but I will coin, it contains enough lemons to make a lemonade pitcher.

Thanks to all the wonderful readers who have taken the time to write lovely reviews.

This goes to all, to those who are lonely, to those who are not, and to those who read my stories, thanks to each one of you.

* * *

**The Butterscotch Prince and the Nymph**

She might be able to hide from others but not from him.

Ah, he was wearing the old pin; the enchanted pin that only worked for males of his family. His father had given to him, "Here son, you will need this_." _As he winked his eye, "I would have never survived the first year without. Or for that matter the years at Hogwarts. Don't do anything improper." And he winked twice.

He wasn't sure it would work, and had tried a couple times in the common room. If she were there, nobody would see him; hell, he couldn't even see his own body. It worked as both concealment and silencing charms around his loved one, Hermione. He was cursed to love her and to turn into a multiple-appendages sex-fiend, unable to control his lust around her and was tempted to use the subterfuge to touch her, but that wouldn't work out.

His fabulous looks were lost as far as Hermione Granger was concerned. This would be the only way to share anytime with her, he kept telling himself.

He watched Hermione while she read. He was mesmerized; he sighed and thought, _she is so pretty; an angel that is what she is._

She bit her lower lip and left her mouth slightly opened, and she appeared to be agitated. Now, there, the witch most definitely squirmed and rubbed her thighs, and her hand... wow.

She stopped reading, and her body and neck bent in different directions to check all around, looking to the left, the right, backwards, and forward. Hmm, was she expecting someone? He followed her eyes in every direction.

Satisfied, she breathed a small sigh of relief, "Good, nobody is coming," she barely whispered.

Afterwards, she proceeded to unbutton her shorts at the waist; and YES, she pulled down her zipper. She wiggled her hips a little and lowered the waist band just so, then she picked up her book with the left hand and..."

At that point, our wizard got the idea; after all, he was rather clever. He pulled his wand out and invoked a stronger silencing charm, just around him, moved closer and stood just a few feet in front of her.

**-Things that shouldn't be attempted-**

He couldn't believe what he was doing. It was at the left of real wrong; it was despicable, he was pure slime, all totally true, but he wouldn't listen to his conscience, alas, he was beyond it. This was closer to heaven than he would ever be; at least that was his opinion. The pin was a gift from his ancestors; thus, he should take it and be grateful.

He could hear his father's story about spying on his mother the first year of their marriage, and something about Hogwarts. Wasn't that the reason he gave him the pin? If he found himself in any kind of trouble, his father would defend him. He was one of the best solicitors in the Wizarding world, if not the best.

He paid close attention, and in cue, he started mimicking her early actions. Once unzipped and unbuttoned, he freed his more-than-ready-to-be handled 'weapon.' It sprung from its closed quarters, and he sighed in relief. He was positive that this was the time when he had been more aroused in his entire life.

He spread his own release, and with his wand added lubrication all around it and followed her tempo as he groaned; this had to be more than enough because what he really wanted he couldn't have.

For one moment Hermione stopped, sniffed the air, looked around, and she spoke aloud "Come on Granger, your imagination will be the death of you. It smells like someone's cologne, whose, and that other thing, what is it, not unpleasant but what? Come down Hermione, one day you will scare yourself to death."

He nearly chuckled at the _Granger_ and the _cologne _remarks, and he wondered what the other smell was. It was his closeness and she had a keen nose, unknown to him, his male arousal permeated the air around her.

After a pause, she continued, "Harry, Ron, who is there? Is one of you hiding under the-you-know-what? Yes, my dear gorgeous witch, you have one active imagination." That was it, and she stopped talking to herself. He chuckled at the "gorgeous witch," that she was.

She calmed herself down. Almost every one she knew had gone to the village, but she had chosen to stay. She wanted to enjoy the parcel, and understood that she would have to let some books go, at least two or three must be done by tonight. She was also aware that she wanted to derive the maximum benefit from each book.

The oncoming war threat was picking up speed, and Hogwarts had turned into such an unpleasant place. The reality was that her pleasure escapes kept her sane; thus she decided to stop worrying and went back to where she left off.

The wizard was scared that she would call it a stop, but he never let go of what he had started. He was going to finish if she just stayed a little longer. The voyeuristic thrill was unexpected, creepy, slimy, and oddly satisfying; furthermore, he could fool himself in believing they were both experimenting together.

Hermione's connecting hand started at an accelerated pace, as she moaned and writhed while still reading her book.

The wizard had to kneel down now unable to stand, since his legs would no longer support him. He never, before, had experienced such pleasure; he was keening and moaning with her. It was sharing the experience what made it just so intense.

It should have been enough; however he wished that he could be where her fingers were touching. His eyes closed with lust and pleasure, and that wouldn't do, he wanted to see it all and save his memory at home.

"Hermione, my love, let me get inside you, you feel so good, I want you, please let me. I want to sink my flesh inside yours, please, I love you," the young wizard pleaded and moaned. His eyes could barely open, and his entire body was bent towards hers.

As her speed increased, Hermione's back arched, her heels firm in the ground, and the book flew away from her hand. The breeze brought a waft of her sensual aroma to the young man, who moaned in his great need whilst looking at her, whereas the overwhelming desire nearly broke him, it took all his self-discipline not to jump on top of her. He wanted to hold her while she came, and then sink into her, "Hermione," he cried.

This was wrong and sheer madness. He could see his mouth kissing her fervently, his body writhing with hers, and he would look down, at their joining; hence he wanted to peek at her, to see between her lovely thighs, so he stretched his head, nothing.

He called on all that was good on him, not to force his way unto her. Merlin, he wanted her badly, he was just right there, he could even smell her arousal, her sex. If he added rape to his now mile-long-list of infractions against her, he would definitely die alone. He just wanted to feel her body, to be encased inside her, to fill her with his child; gods, he loved the witch. Even if he was a young man, he knew she would be the only witch he would ever love.

Deep inside, Cormac wasn't despicable; he was a good wizard and a good man with wicked bad temper. He fully knew this was reprehensible and understood that he behaved as a stalker, a true fiend. However, his brain was controlled by the current recipient of his blood flow, the "little head" as the Weasleys called it, or the 'tool' as his favorite uncle would refer to; and, besides, the curse had him under its control.

Her eyes were closed, and had he heard her calling someone's name? "My lord, my warrior, my Scottish prince, yes, oh gods, so hard, and so big; yes, yes harder, yes my butterscotch..."

His eyebrows shut up, "Did she just called m—, agh." His breath and body shuddered violently, and his legs buckled under him. He was covered with sweat.

He couldn't concentrate since his mind was gone. He was sitting on his knees fighting to keep his eyes open; he didn't want to miss her face during her orgasm.

Her left hand went inside her blouse, and he could see how she touched and caressed her breasts; not good, she opened her blouse and pulled out one breast and the other. This was too much, his heart nearly exploded in his chest. He could see the rosy tan aureoles, hard with arousal as her body was also in the throws of pleasure, and then she rolled each nipple between her fingers.

"My love, taste, I, taste, let." Several of his senses were full of her presence, visual, aural, and smell, he wished to touch and taste, yes, he wanted that.

His hips were thrusting forward; he felt an eruption gathering at his balls, at his lower back, an unraveling coil of pleasure. It was definitely painful, and as her legs bent and her heels dug the ground even harder; he would, forever, say that her sexual magic transformed her into a nymph, the most desirable woman he would ever see.

Short waves of magic surrounded her, her hair formed as a halo around her. And Cormac wondered, not for the first time, if she was part Fae. He had one hand at work on the top half of his cock, and the other, unwisely was stretched towards her, in hope to at least feel the heat waves coming out of her body.

They were sweating, writhing, and moaning at the same time, and then she started climaxing in a way she had never before. She knew it was her imagination but in her mind, her butterscotch prince was there with her.

His presence was so intense that she could sense his desire for her. And she thought she was imagining that he was repeating her motions, she could even smell him, she could swear it was his cologne, and yes it was a musky smell, not hers, it was the smell of sex. As in other occasions the warrior was Cormac, as in most of her fantasies, who looked at her with absolute adoration. What an imagination she had, but this was more intense that ever. No, it wasn't her imagination; the pin had other attributes when worn, to enhance the mutual pleasure if that was the case, or to make the loved witch literally feel the wizard as if she could see him; to want him in her mind.

In her confusion, she could see him kneeling in front of her, his hand extended to touch her, darn, she could feel the heat of his hand, and she said, quite loud, his name, "Cormac, my warrior, I am yours, I want you," which he totally missed, and this could had been a good thing to prevent disaster. Cormac wouldn't have known she was talking to an imaginary Cormac and would have disclosed his presence.

He was coming in jets, his legs were trembling, "My lassie, my Hermione oh fuck..," and yes, he was so close, that some of his sperm sprayed Hermione, whose climax suddenly stopped as felt something wet and sticky hit her bare legs.

Immediately, her orgasmic haze cleared faster than you can say "a". And it was the same for the wizard whose reflexes were legendary; he reached for his wand invoking a "Scourgify esperma". Thus, before Hermione's fingers could touch whatever was in her leg, it was gone. His heart was beating at an erratic pace both from fear and his recent climax. He felt dislocated, out the current time and space.

**OH, OH**

However, he wasn't fast enough; she had enough time to catch the whiff of some, hmmm, musky smell and something else, now she could identify it, a definite mixed lemony, herbal fragrance, must be an expensive man's cologne. She got up, as he was doing the same. He quickly retreated and went around her; he wanted to catch the book's title.

He had to cover his mouth at the book's cover and title; it showed a half naked man wearing a short kilt, hair down his waist with a strange metal ring around his neck and multiple armbands. Cormac chuckled at the image. The man's body resembled a slimmer Greg Goyle, and the face was a bit effeminate. He was holding a woman dressed in torn clothes that displayed selective bits, the name, -Highland Warlocks, Book 10- "The Cursed Warrior Prince." Cormac raised his eyebrows, what kind of book was this? A sex book of what sort, he was intrigued.

Hermione buttoned up her pants, zipped the leg bottoms, and reached for her hanky to clean up her hands. She looked for and found her socks, put them on and started walking around, looking up the tree, maybe a bird pooped on her, nah, rain drops, could be.

"Does rain look like snot?" she wondered aloud.

At this, he had a good laugh, "Rain, indeed dear lady, my gorgeous witch, methinks you're wrong, perhaps sticky rain."

She knew that she needed to relax. After all, she was not at all certain of what she had really seen. Maybe she was also imagining the smell.

_And what was up with her fixation on Cormac. For some unknown reason, she now felt very attracted to him; her hatred for him was gone_. Unknown to both, her seeing his face and thinking about him while sharing intense pleasure together, had worked enough magic to partially break the curse. Her calling his name at the end, had more or less tied her to Mr. Octopus for life. She could run, and she could hide for a while, but not for that long.

He saw the way she was sniffing the air, reminded him of a very pretty, curly-hair dog. He couldn't help it, and he let out a mischievous peal of laughter.

She still looked flushed and now alert. _Was he around here, had he just laugh? Dear Lord, she had lost it. _She thought of her state of mind, not good.

His witch was one hundred percent adorable, delectable, and most definitely Time to get away before he was caught, he gave her one last look before he started running back to the castle, wait there. Something caught the edge of his vision, and he turned around.

The item that had fallen right in front of his nose was a bonanza. Thus, in a wild impulse, he grabbed the fallen hanky, damp with her juices and with it close to his nose, he ran away. He danced as the men of his clan did and twirled in happiness over his find, while he went away to the music of imaginary bagpipes.

'_Let her try to find it, she will be looking for a while_,' he thought and laughed with glee. His heart was full of joy and relieved after years of pining and suffering, and he could almost believe one day she would be his.

* * *

A/N let me know what you think about it. Is it too creepy? Or too, too? And are you enjoying it? What do you want to see? Should Hermione run as fast as she can? Or should she get her own Warlock?


	5. Short lived happiness

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

Last time Cormac had stolen the handkerchief she had used and had gone back to Hogwarts.

**Cormac's happiness is short lived**.

'_Let her try to find it, she will be looking for a while_,' he thought and laughed with glee. His heart was full of joy and relieved after years of pining and suffering, and he could almost believe one day she would be his.

Unknown to Cormac, he had more than one reason to rejoice. She had thought of him and pronounced his name in a given promise when she was climaxing. The curse had no way to tell if it had been honest or not.

As far as non-sentient curse could judge it meant consent, and she would accept his courting if he asked her for permission to court. The curse was for lack of other words, confused, and as such it had weakened and for all practical purposes nearly gone; although not entirely, it had just extended the 'drop-dead' date, literally. Albeit the good results for Cormac it had linked Hermione to him without her knowledge, however, magic didn't have to be fair.

It had in effect exactly added twenty-four months to the consummation business, and the death clock was still ticking.

**Scottish Warriors and Romance**

Ten minutes had passed when Hermione decided to continue the romance paperback in her own bed. The book was from the last batch Terry sent back from the US, she sent her a few packages a few times per year with the money Hermione had left her.

Her favorites were about Scottish warriors who had magical abilities and delicious bits. She always imagined the heroes looking like the pesky Cormac, pesky but tasty, more than tasty, she laughed. Her butterscotch-bug as she called him, maybe she should try to taste his actual flavor. Her mind was full of naughtiness, and the level was raising fast.

The books were steamy hot and very instructional. In her mother's words they were virtual sex manuals, and not to mention very helpful whenever a witch needed to let out some steam. Even Minerva was subscriber to the _burning-bush club_, as the naughty witches called the effect of reading such books.

The membership was exclusive and limited, but only because there were just so many books they had access to. However, other Muggle girls were also contributing, plus you could find the same type of books at London albeit a limited selection. This was one time when other witches were happy that Hermione liked to read so much, and that Muggle women had access to such jewels.

They should express their thanks on their knees for introducing them to such "fine" literature; she chuckled at that outrageous thought. Just imagine if Umbridge would find out, gods, or maybe she would read them and would try with Fenrir or Voldie, and she happily laughed at the thought.

It was a fact that the _Books _were the 'virtual crisps' amongst books, deliciously arousing and satisfyingly filling, but devoid of educational value.

Or maybe not, one could probably easily defend the wealth of special education. Of course, some described positions that necessitated advanced gymnastic training, and for the males to have bits of the length of your arm. She laughed even harder at the increasingly disgraceful, shameful thoughts. Her mind had taken a deviation to the gutter, and was going there fast and without brakes of any kind; sort of like riding your scooter down a hill while you are being watched and have to pretend to be a brave babe.

Hermione was back at Hogwarts, and the tall wizard with the wavy blond hair, the one with good and arrogant looks stopped our witch on the deserted hallway.

"Granger, lass," he spoke in his educated Scottish brogue; his voice was low and husky, full of an emotion she was unable to discern, "So, rough Scottish chieftains are the weakness of my beautiful witch, tut, tut. When you are ready for the real thing you know where to find me."

He was the cocky, rude, self-serving, and detestable wizard just as his usual-self. However, she didn't dispense him the deserved dirty look, and he was amazed so he continued.

"The ways that I could make you feel, you can read them in one place. The writer, whose quill is very special, is one real-life wizard, a live chieftain, and a future Earl. And the scroll is your very flesh where only I will be able to write our love story." Without asking he took her hand on his, and held it flushed against his heart. She could feel his heart's strong beating.

"The heart you feel only beats for you. I will be proud the day you wear my plaid, because I swear that one day you will be my bride. When you are ready to accept my ring let know. I am the one and only, Cormac McLaggen at your service my sweet Lady, ehem, my sweet gorgeous babe."

And with that, he kissed the palm of her hand, let it go with a flourish, then bent at the waist while lightly bending the knee in a courtier's gesture. He straightened out to look at her with eyes full of tenderness and an unknown emotion, one that Hermione couldn't readily identify.

"What on earth are you rambling about?" Hermione squealed as her face turned purple. She also looked around to make sure nobody was listening to this outrageous exchange.

Cormac shook his finger as he looked at her, "Who is my little naughty lass? Tut, tut, you perfectly know what I am talking about, bye, bye…By the way you should bottle your fragrance; it is worth millions of galleons. Never mind my princess, that one I want it all to myself. Think of the pretty babes we will make. Think about a day when I'll lay your body on a blanket spread under a tree. I will then cover your body with mine while your mouth moans my name to the winds, and you will scream in your best moment, "Cormac, my butterscotch prince.""

With that, he walked away, and as he did the lemony fragrance travelled to Hermione's nose, and for the life of Gryffindor, a killer frisson of achy desire clenched her walls and set her body on fire that took her breath away.

"Oh, gods, he must have been there!" she whispered all dismayed.

Just a second later, a wicked smile formed in her lips, "So what!" she spoke to the air and shrugged her shoulders, "His problem, not mine." She whispered running towards him and finally caching up, a little short of breath.

On the fly, her nose sniffed up the air and she inhaled his sinful scent; sweet Merlin, she was right. She felt like jumping him, no, no and no. She must have lost her mind under the tree.

"My butterscotch-bug, repeat what you saw today and your male-bit will be hexed and send in teeny-tiny pieces all the way up to the moon."

Saying that, she ran to the library with a knowing smile, oh well, she would read another book next week when her friends took their leave to Hogsmead, and would make sure to drop some hints to one pesky prince along the way.

At his bed, Cormac pulled out the hanky and inhaled the heady aroma, "Just you wait, my curly-hair lass. Your chieftain is a wizard of honor, and I don't kiss and tell. You don't worry. However, you wait till next time, and I will be there instead of those little fingers; no need to sniff me up like a beautiful, fierce dog. I now promise you that in your wedding day you will be wearing my plaid, no need for chains." He just rested on his pillow and dreamed.

When Hermione entered her room, she found clothes trunk opened; the entire room was upside down, her books all gone. There was a scroll over her bed. It was from Dolores Inquisitor's squad.

It read, "Your, dangerous and subversive Muggle books have been destroyed. Quit peddling such rubbish, or you might find yourself out of Hogwarts." No signature, cowards.

She lay on her bed and cried for hours. It was sad that books were being burned, and freedoms curtailed, it was the continuation of a Dark Age.

Within day the gloom and depression had returned to Hogwarts, and the fragile link between the houses fell apart with the books gone.

* * *

**2002- McLaggen Castle.**

**A next week that never came**

**Cormac**

With the curse lifting, some the urgency had left Cormac, although not the need to be with her. Next year after the declaration of war by the Dark Lord after the Department of Mysteries, Cormac made many attempts to see Hermione. He had heard about it and worried the entire time about her safety. His parents worried about him all the time.

Although, she pretended to still dislike him, it wasn't the case. She told him that she was a source of danger and was of the belief that she was rather worthless, already scarred after Dolohov's injury. She told him, she was marked and ugly.

She accepted his invitation to Slughorn's, but nothing worked out that evening. That day he brought the gifts he had bought her, a box of embroidered handkerchiefs made by his mother, and ribbons for her hair, weaved out rare silks with his clan's colors. She told him that she didn't want to start anything; not even a kiss because her life was too complicated, but made him a promise. He was also jealous of Ron, after Hermione had treated Cormac badly over him.

"I will look you up as soon as I am able, providing I am still alive." She told Cormac.

His heart broke in two at seeing her kiss with Ron during the battle. When she saw him, she tried to find him but he had left. She sat on rock to cry, her heat felt broken, and she didn't know why.

Cormac left in a lot of anger, although the desperation was no longer there. However, whenever he tried to see another witch the encounter was always a disappointment. He wouldn't let his father talk to him or anyone for that matter. He had turned into an angry monster.

It was February of 2002 and he would turn twenty-four on March 1, the maximum age without establishing a bond. They had seen the decline, and couldn't understand why he wasn't six feet under. A healer explained a couple months before his twenty-two year birthday that for some unreason the curse was delayed, but more recent examinations had everyone concerned. Nobody knew the curse had been mostly lifted, but the lack of consummation was killing him; and he would die by March 1, regardless.

During the last year his bad temper had become unbearable, and his father and mother begged him to reconsider Hermione Granger.

Finally when he was called into the family room, he came a few minutes late and found his parents nearly shagging, which made him even more disgusted than before. He was a despot and nobody was allowed to have fun, his younger siblings hid from him, his sister, Caitrin who was 19, quit trying to appease him, his former good friend, also stayed away.

"Dear, your birthday is coming, and we are worrying. Even if it isn't urgent, you have to complete the bonding, or you will die. She is your future bride you have to try," his mother begged with anguish in her voice.

"No, I would rather die. She is in love with that loser Weasley. She has always chosen him over me. There was a moment there when I thought, when I was sure she was mine."

He said stubbornly failing to see how much weight he had lost and how he was. He had dark circles under his eyes, it was sad to see how far down he had fallen.

Shaw his younger brother now twelve, and his nine year old twin sisters stayed out his way. Yes, Cormac wasn't a lot of fun to be around.

He played professional Quidditch, but his bad attitude got him fines all the time. At the Quidditch field, he was a great player known for his aggression and for getting into fights with Weasley and Krum whenever they played opposite to him; or for that matter, anyone who reminded him of his true love.

This was when his hands-off father decided to play Cupid. He neither could stand the wraith his son had become nor the chance to have his heir die on him, Cormac reminded him too much of his younger self, and his pain was tearing their family apart.

**Hermione**

**January 2002.**

Ron's last betrayal had shown her how wrong she had been by choosing him over Cormac. She remembered as she had cried over Ron.

The next day after her interlude with Cormac, her book catch was snitched to Umbridge, and her life had been hell after that. She suspected an unhappy witch had turned her in, and frankly with the DA meetings and all the ongoing conflict, she had to put Cormac on the backburner.

When they came back for their sixth year the shadow of Sirius death hung over them. Cormac wrote her a couple of letters, begged her, sent her flowers; they were all wasted efforts because she decided to ignore her budding feelings for him on the account Harry needed her; and one day she found herself pining after Ron once again.

She accepted Cormac's invitation to go as her date to Slughorn's party, just to make Ron jealous and had treated Cormac badly.

He came to pick her up with a bouquet of fresh flowers, in a crystal vase, and embroidered handkerchiefs his mother had sent for her. Brought her a small present, a charm bracelet with talismans from his clan, beautiful ribbons for her hair, along with some poems he had written for her. She never read them. He wanted to pick up where they had sort of left off last year, and she just ignored him and made him feel once again, as a sex-fiend

She ignored his moist eyes and his defeated attitude, and even told Luna and Harry that he was an octopus, and her rotten attitude had made their date a disaster.

She was wondering for the 100th time what had caused the attraction to go away.

Unknown to Hermione there was a reason for her change towards Cormac, both Harry and Hermione had been fed love potions since the end of their fifth year by order of Dumbledore. Who had promised Molly that Harry and Hermione would become members of her family, of course there were other reasons behind it, but not germane to what happened after.

The prior year, Hermione had found she was an heiress and part owner of a decent fortune. His mother's alleged dead mother had not died when she was a baby; she died leaving all her money to Hermione and her younger cousin across the pond, with the biggest share going to Hermione.

The grandmother was very wealthy, and she didn't like Hermione's father because he wasn't titled, just a smart lad from the Shire. Greta, Hermione's mother, never saw her mother again. It was her grandmother's doing; but when she died, Hermione found herself very well off and the owner of two pieces of property, jewelry, one dog, one expensive car, some horses, and a few employees.

Her mother inherited the large home where she had grown up, with all it contained, and one of the expensive automobiles, a couple pieces of nice jewelry, and a little money to pay for the employees and the house keep.

Hermione also gave her part of the money to her parents. In her opinion there was enough for all of them. Her parents were well off, but nothing close to what was inherited. It made her happy to make up for the years lost with the memory charm. She did wish she had met her grandmother, who turned to be her namesake.

Her new found financial independence didn't impress Ron who was now a Quidditch player, was making a very good living, and had access to Harry's vault.

Her parents moved into the home where Greta had grown up; Hermione presently let the flat in London, which helped with her expenses, and kept the country house for herself. She wanted to live away from the city after being at Hogwarts, but meanwhile she lived with Harry at Grimmauld twelve, while she finished her University studies.

Harry was the one to find out the reason behind Hermione and Cormac's estrangement right before becoming engaged with Ginny. He was tired of Hermione's broken heart caused by Ron's careless treatment, and one sleepless night he had stumbled on Ginny and Molly preparing a batch of biscuits with their daily dosage, which they, Hermione and he, consumed in all type of foods.

He didn't say anything and went directly to Hermione.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***


	6. Discoveries, tears, new hope

**Discoveries, tears, and new hope. Chapter 6**

**Betrayal and eye openings **

"Mimi, wake up, we need to talk." Harry was nearly whispering, while Hermione's new dog Bijoux growled at him. The dog had come to her as part of her grandmother's inheritance, and she was none too friendly at this time of night. Well, she didn't like men, and besides saw every wizard as competition for her new mommy's love. Camellia, a small white dog, Harry's present to her for the Christmas a year before, wagged her tail and waited for him to notice her.

"Go away, I am too tired," Hermione had been crying over Ron's latest escapade. She had come early from the University; this was her last class before graduation and had gone into Ron's room to ask him out for dinner.

"What is wrong sweetie?" Harry held her tenderly. He really loved Hermione; he didn't know what he would do in life with her, the one constant in his life. And if things would have worked out different who would know, but for right now he couldn't stand to see her crying any longer.

She told him how she had found Ron with three witches; one had been previously introduced to her as the one in charge of making hotel arrangements for the team. She had run crying, and he quickly kicked them out. He had left her room just a few minutes before, they had talked for hours, he had gone to get them dinner, and stayed gone too long, probably talking to the witches. During the last conversation he had laid, and this time he had gone a little too far.

"Hermione, you saw wrong, they were masseuses, part of a new therapy that requires entire body massages." Ron told her.

"You told me the African witch was in charge of travel arrangements. Don't take me for an idiot, a masseuse, organizer, what else."

She had then looked at Ron as the worm he was, what he had said was an insult to her intelligence. She nearly added about massages to his bits with her mouth, what an arse. That was what the naked witch was doing at the time. Hermione cackled a strange laugh that made Ron go berserk.

Crosshanks who had changed his sleeping habits since the terrier had arrived, after tolerating Camellia rather well, now slept on top of the dresser for self-protection, and stood up almost right above his head and hissed loudly at Ron as soon as he started raising his voice. Bijoux took it as a bad sign and barked nastily at Ron, Camellia had been visiting, probably at Hogtwarts, where she travelled from picture to picture*.

Ron became enraged and yelled at the two furry beasts and pushed Bijoux with the hand, which was promptly retaliated by the small terrier by digging a sizeable hole in his wrist. He raised his foot to kick the small dog, after throwing a pillow at old Crosshanks, and Hermione had enough and grabbed her wand.

Ron left the room screaming, telling her that she had a suspicious and dirty mind, to remember they weren't married. And if she wanted him to stop, better be ready to quit wearing her chastity belt and put out. Or maybe the problem was that she wanted someone else's dick, or was she a lesbian?

Harry had laughed at the two fur-balls attacking Ron, and upon listening to her last sentences he was full of rage.

"You need to hear this, "and Harry told her about the love potions.

Hermione had to gone to throw up, and the memory of Cormac came back at a full blast.

She came back and laid her head on Harry's shoulder, and he told her, "I am an Auror and feel justified to throw them all in Azkaban. Ginny and Ron are on it, I hid for long enough to hear Molly talking to Ginny, who was concerned whether or not she would need to feed me the potion for the rest of my life." He had to take a deep breath; just remembering made him quite angry.

Molly told her, it depended if I had learned to love her or not. Unwisely, Molly showed her the antidote, and told Ginny to give me ten drops and to see how I would behave."

"And will this get rid of the potion? We have been taking it for over six years." Hermione indicated.

"We will need to go to the healers. I know that I want Ron out of here tonight, tomorrow at the latest, because both he and Ginny doctor our food daily. I suspect Ron uses the same on the conquests he makes." Harry added he appeared sad and depressed. "Did you know Sirius didn't like or trust either of them, he really disliked them and often told me something wasn't right."

"What bothers me the most is thinking that maybe I met my true love and missed it for being with Ginny, I remember that I never thought of her as someone so special, not until the potions must have made their way into our food and our blood stream; so here, I have two vials of the antidote, ten drops each, ready to go. You want to try it?"

"Sure why not," Hermione took one, "bottoms up, and let's go to the kitchen and I will blend us two fruit drinks."

They both took the green liquid, and then left for the kitchen. Hermione pulled out a bowl, popped popcorn and made the drinks. Tears filled her eyes and longing filled her heart, nearly immediately after swallowing the potion. Dear gods, her mind flew straight to Cormac, and all she could think was of the wizard's sad face when she treated him so bad at Slughorn's party. What had she done?

Harry was thunderstruck, he found himself not liking Ginny one bit; she was a rather bossy, immature, and if he was honest, she only wanted to spend his money, well she, and it seemed most of her family. The thought made him uncomfortable, no the money, the fact he was being used.

"Hermione, get dressed, we need to pay some visits, let's start by Ron's room."

**The aftermath-**

It had been two days, and Hermione and Harry sat at a restaurant celebrating. First they had kicked Ron out the house the same night; it took all his restrain not to beat him up. Bijoux sat right behind them, growling and showing her teeth. Camellia was staying at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks, they had a new project and Camellia was helping along with her sister, Minerva's dog.

All was well, until Ron had the misfortune of making a derogatory comment pertaining Hermione's blood status, and Harry had it an broke his nose; Bijoux thought that Ron was trying to hit Harry when he was covering his face, whereby, the pooch made a judgment call and dug her teeth on his calf.

They slept until late and went straight to Arthur's office, which had not left for his lunch. So they sat and told him what had happened, and they showed him the vials and some of the doctored food.

He asked Harry if he had more of the antidote's vials. Of course, he did, he had taken all that was in Molly's cupboard. It was unfortunate that Arthur took one because of the reaction due to his extended use. His body reacted to the antidote as to poison, and Harry and Hermione had to rush him to St Mungo's.

Although he was out within an hour, the news, health and magical wise, were grim. Apparently the potion had caused extensive damage to his internal organs. Although there was a cure for it, it would take months. Harry had heard the Healer telling him albeit its high cost, the ministry would pay for it if it were reported as a crime. However Arthur decided that he couldn't do that to Molly.

"Son," he told Harry with tears running down his face, "She didn't need to give me potion, after the witch I loved told me that she would have to marry the Wizard her parents had contracted, I went to Molly. Ironically, she ran away with someone else. Now I just dislike Molly, but not enough to send her to Azkaban. They would annul our marriage, and I love my children. I will divorce her and forego the treatment. Why be alive, I don't want to live any more." He appeared to be a broken man.

Harry and Hermione were upset, and they made him promise to take the treatment at their expense. They all went to see Kingsley for advice, whose fury was evident.

"I see Dumbledore's hand all over this. Son, I am going to tell you something rather disappointing I discovered a few years ago. Dumbledore made a habit of using the love potions to get those he wanted together for either political reasons or just because. Moody confessed this to me shortly before he was killed. Albus ruined Minerva's love for Tom Riddle; and who knows if his life might have been different. He fed the potion to Minerva so she would love Moody for a while, until he found out it was a lie, which in turn broke his heart."

Kingsley stood up, looking away from them, "Arthur, sorry, I knew about Molly, and that Albus was her great uncle, once removed. You see, the witch you loved would have meant losing you to the Dark, or that is what he thought."

Harry looked at Hermione; they wanted to know the name of Arthur's witch.

"As for you Harry, do you want to know?" He looked at Harry, his eyes full of compassion and waited for an answer; Harry nodded affirmative.

"Your mother loved Severus, and Albus knew of the prophecy, and one must wonder if it was a self-created one. Lily loved Severus, and your father loved Sirius, most unsuitable for his plans. Well Sirius and a witch you don't know, the Lestrange's younger cousin. It is all true; I can show you the records."

Harry believed it, so did Arthur and Hermione. Arthur was thinking of all the deaths and wondered if each one could have been prevented, to include his son's death.

"They wanted to form a triad. As for Remus, he also loved your mother, and I wouldn't be surprised if he also liked Severus. Albus was a great wizard who was a control freak; by the time Moody told me the story we were too close to the end." Kingsley concluded.

Quiet had descended upon the room. Albus Dumbledore meddled on the lives of too many and had modified the future of entire generations. He had played God with the lives of those who admired him and had caused a lot of unhappiness and maybe two wars.

"I want out the marriage because I cannot stand to see her; we have saved the award money. She can take her share, and I will take mine. I will continue paying her, but I cannot be with her anymore. If you can accelerate the divorce, I will appreciate it. I don't want charges to be pressed, I just must stay way." Arthur directed the last words to Harry and Hermione.

They both indicated they wouldn't press charges, and told Arthur the treatment was on them. Kingsley agreed to tell Mungo's not to ask questions.

Arthur left absolutely depressed to go home, Kingsley asked them to wait.

"Harry will you be marrying Miss Weasley?" Kingsley wanted to know.

"Absolutely no, I could never trust her, while I don't feel the love sick sensation when I think about her, I feel nothing for her. Hermione has a home she has inherited, I am going to take a long Sabbatical I would like you to approve it. I am not even sure if I want to be an Auror."

"Kingsley one last question," Hermione asked him before leaving. "Who was Arthur's great love?"

"I was hopping you two would ask." Two pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly, "A witch from the house of Black, and you are right and wrong," he had seen Hermione's mouthing a name to Harry.

"It started with Bellatrix and she was given to Lestrange, and ended up with Andromeda who was meant for another Death Eater. Cygnus was irate; Arthur's Weasley was a Blood traitor, and his bride price was not even close to what he wanted. He sold his daughters to the highest bidder. Funny, Arthur would have been a better choice as far as the Blacks were concerned. Cygnus would later say, better a Blood traitor than a Muggleborn."

"Ah," both Hermione and Harry said. "Ah, indeed," Kingsley joined them in their naughty laughter. Kingsley knew the pair and he hoped they would play Cupid.

Harry decided he had enough and wrote a scroll to send Ginny. He never talked to her and instead had gone and hired a solicitor, Mr. Brown.

Mr. Brown delivered Harry's personal scroll; and informed her that her name had been taken out the authorized vault access, and to refrain from further contact with Mr. Potter, unless she should want charges pressed. Finally, he presented her with a legal document requesting the Potter's promise ring back, to be substituted with a ring of her choice; which she promptly accepted.

She tried repeatedly to go into Grimmauld to find out she no longer had access and sent him owls that came back unopened.

**Three weeks later.**

"Mimi, sweet curly pea, hello," Harry called Hermione, who came in the room glaring at him.

"Why would my father tell you his pet name for baby Hermione is beyond my comprehension. Mimi was no big deal, but the veggie business is a detestable one. I regret to say that one of these days I am going to block that part of his memory."

She didn't smile when Harry blew her an air kiss, but they were having a great time, and Harry was a changed person, more relaxed and happier, more of a pain.

"You forgot to mention the lovely baby pictures wearing your dad's shoes and nothing else and eating toilet paper, or the ones washing your wet knickers in the toilet bowl," he reminded her, and she gave him an evil eye. Her father loved making Harry laugh at her own expense. "Poor chap he had a hard life, let him have a good time," he would always said when she would dare to complain.

"You have two owls, and I took the liberty to open one since it is addressed to both." Harry threw her one beautiful tied scroll and started reading the other.

_"Harry, Teddy is very excited and thanks for the invitation; he wants to know if he can bring his pony. I forgot to tell you, Cissa and Lucius bought him a pony that he keeps at their stables, his name is Potty, sorry, he was set in the name. Draco is a bad influence, what can I say. They will get the pony to Hermione's home... You haven't told me what type of clothes to bring; I am very excited, a real vacation… Love to the two of you, Andy. P.S. I have the strangest of feelings; I hope it is not a premonition of a misfortune about to happen." _

"Harry, was that a scroll from Andy? Did she accept the invitation?" Arthur had come into the room from riding a bicycle, which he found fascinating. He had asked the question trying to appear disinterested. After talking to Molly and his children, he had moved his things to Grimmauld. But Hermione and Harry had other plans for him, and he also took a sabbatical, and here he was.

Nobody had taken sides, not yet, to everyone's surprise, not even Ron or Ginny, everyone was subdued.

"Yes, they will be here later this month. She had to get a substitute at Mungo's, however, Harry was going to bring Teddy a bit earlier maybe you can go with him? There is a matter of bringing a pony." Hermione suggested.

"Sure, I would love to help," Arthur beamed.

Harry mumbled, loud enough to Hermione to hear as Arthur left the room, "I bet he wants to help."

The conspirators laughed.

Hermione had just opened the scroll, and she had blushed bright red.

"Ha, a lover's missive for Hermione, whose?" asked Harry nosily, coming behind her trying to peak. And she slapped him twice.

"Cormac's father is inviting me for a big celebration. They are having an old fashioned stay over party for Cormac's graduation as a brain healer. He studies along with being a professional Quidditch. Well, he knows you are staying here, and you are invited as well. He says they will have around thirty guests, all unmarried. Ah, it starts next Sunday week, and will run into the middle of the week, an old fashioned affair with three balls, one is a costume party, horse rides, Quidditch, balloon and broom raises, a trip to see the Loch Ness girl; the works, there is also rowing, and a special event no yet announced. And he apologizes for the short notice." She blushed again.

"Here let me read it," Harry tried to pull it to read it, smacking her hand." Let go, it is my owl, not yours, get your own owl, I want to read it."

"You are so nosy; let me read you the rest. I will not tolerate any comments from you, not even one." Harry nodded and crossed his heart. She didn't trust him; he had turned into a marauder and a naughty one at that, and his main joy these days was to be the child he hadn't been, she was exhausted.

"He tells me that Cormac is rather sick, and he wants me to go there as soon as possible, even tonight and latest on Friday, two days from. He will send a carriage, to fly me over. In any case we are invited to stay there until Saturday. I would prefer Friday and make it shorter."

"And, why, Cormac, the sex-fiend-too-many arms, but how about tomorrow and see some different people. " Harry commented.

He wanted to know and insisted; wanting to know the tidbit Hermione was hiding. He had been down, upset with Dumbledore, with Molly, with himself, and getting involved in the lives of others made him feel better. Ron had Owl more than once, asking him to let him stay at Grimmauld 12 until he could get a flat; he had said it was hell living at home. He didn't even answer since he was angrier with Ron than with Ginny, what a traitor.

"Hermione, you haven't answered, why are you crying?" The stress from the last days finally got to her. All she could remember was how much she had wanted to be with Cormac until Sirius was murdered. All she could see were Cormac's sad eyes when he brought her the flowers and the charm bracelet, and she never even read his poems. The scene would replay over and over inside her mind. She felt betrayed by Dumbledore, the Weasleys, by everyone.

"The bracelet, the bracelet, Harry, can you fly to Grimmauld? Please? At the vault, in the library, inside my jewelry box, there is a bracelet. It is made of gold and silver. It has Celtic motives, bag pipes that play, a witch and a wizard dressed in the McLaggen colors, and I forgot what else there is a small bag with papers, ribbons, and other things, all have been reduced. I mean fly in the car, now that it has been modified by Arthur, and you could drive it into the city."

"You will let me drive the car alone? I can go and see Neville and Seamus and take them for a ride." Harry's eyes were luminous, "Wait, will you tell me before I leave?"

"No, I cannot tell you, I did him very wrong, it is personal. All I can say is that I led him to believe I cared for him and treated him very bad afterwards. He even came to the Battle to protect me and, "she broke down sobbing, it was all too much.

"You and Cormac, this is unreal. Never mind, who knows why we like whom we do. You were being fed potions since the end of 5th year, it wasn't your fault, don't be hard on yourself. I have the feeling all will be all right." Harry hugged her; he did have a great feeling.

**At the McLaggen**

The old fortification that appeared as a ruin to Muggles had been rebuilt several times over the centuries, and on Friday Harry flew her there in the car, Cormac's father and mother were waiting, and standing beside them were several other people, two were children, young witches and twins by the look of it.

"Welcome Miss Granger, welcome Mr. Potter, what have we here."

Bijoux the cream colored Cairn terrier descended, and took off after Kneazles before you could bat an eye.

Harry took off after her, and the two young witches went along, all laughing and calling the bad dog.

"Sorry, she is a little crazy when she sees felines, a terrier thing." Hermione apologized.

"Yes, I know we have a few of our own, they are up and about and don't worry they are friendly." Cormac's father smiled, coming towards her. He was as handsome as his son but friendlier. It was the kilt, and she imagined Cormac in his.

His wife also moved forward, "Miss Granger, so nice to see you again. We have met, I hope you—"

Hermione interrupted her," Yes, Lady McLaggen of course I remember you, Laren, is your name, am I correct? It is so nice to see you."

Laren McLaggen gave her a continental-hug and kisses on each cheek. "Call me Laren darling, thanks for coming."

"This is my daughter Caitrin," Hermione shook the younger witch's hand.

She looked like her mother, beautiful blue eyes and very dark auburn hair with bluish and golden highlights, as the one of the young witches, a beautiful witch and a little shy.

The other wizards were relative and cousins and all quite friendly.

Harry came back with the miscreant barking and growling in his arms. Several other dogs of different sizes and breeds followed them; she was sad that Camellia wasn't here with them, next time.

"Father they were all chasing the Kneazles and all were being naughty." The blonde witch was laughing and running with the dogs, the other one was talking to Harry, she had to be a twin, but her hair was darker, a very dark auburn just like Caitrin's.

Hermione also observed Cormac's father closing his arms around his wife's waist, and if she wasn't wrong he had nuzzled her neck in the moment she turned to look at Harry. How romantic, she could have had that, it didn't look bad. However, she also noticed Caitrin's mildly annoyed look, and the sneer of the younger wizards.

"Miss Granger, would you mind following me and my wife to the receiving room? Maybe Caitrin and my nephews could help Mr. Potter with the luggage and parking the car in the garages, handsome auto Mr. Potter," Mr. McLaggen looked in Harry's direction.

"Not mine, I am just the driver, it belongs to sw-er Mimi." He almost said sweet curly, he would have been dead. She made a face, duly noted.

**The request**

They were sitting in a large room, Hermione had been given a glass of a smooth red wine, and they appraised each other with some interest. Hermione wore elegant yet understated robes with Muggle boots in a dark red.

"Miss Granger, you might find our request most peculiar. I understand your family were Muggles and perhaps not knowledgeable in some of the Wizarding word's customs." Gavin McLaggen was a skilled negotiator and was gauging his words' impact.

"I have studied a lot of them and know the ones available thru books." She smiled warmly. Both the parents appear nervous as they sat next to each other and held hands. Hermione found it super romantic and wondered if Cormac was just like that.

"I also understand you have as of recent times ended your relationship with Mr. Ronald Weasley, err, his father informed me when I saw him at the Ministry just the other day." He added quickly. His wife rolled her eyes, aha, she had been investigated and wondered why, and her hands turned sweaty.

"I will be honest and go to the point; we want to buy your marriage contract for Cormac. He isn't getting any younger, and we are concerned with his health. You see, there is a curse in our family… and that is the truth." He told her a slightly modified version, one which didn't include his lewd tale of his wedding, the brooch, or what Cormac had confided on him.

"And why are you coming to me? Cormac has never approached me." She was perplexed.

"I thought you might ask that. He has only talked about one witch, you." Gavin promptly answered.

"Be candid Miss Granger," it was Laren who was yet to comment, "was he a pest during your years at Hogwarts to the point you had to hide from him; were his hands a bit too fast for you? Was he so naughty that your friends alerted you when he was in the vicinity so you could hide?" The mother had a knowing twinkle on her eye and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Both were looking at her as if she was a bug in a jar.

Memories of the day at the forest came to her, of his naughty smile, of the years when he pursued her, and her blush went from pink to bright red. The knowing, "Aha," by both the McLaggen didn't help; it was like they knew her secret, and it made want to run away from this room.


	7. Cormac the Unhappy

_Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine._

**Cormac the unhappy**

**- The ghost and the Prince-**

Cormac's father, Gavin, broke in a rather inappropriate snicker and winked his eye to his wife, whose face also turned red. Hermione was seeing a pattern here, something naughty and possessive about the McLaggen wizards and now wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Yes, I guess that would be one way to put it. " Hermione looked at her freshly manicured nails, seeding in annoyance.

"Well, my dear Miss Granger," Hermione interrupted him, "Please, my name is Hermione, or Mimi as my family calls me, but I prefer Hermione."

"Gavin, please to meet you, later you can call me father, it would be my honor," he smiled a charming smile. Hermione thought he was pushing it; he looked too much like Cormac and was annoying her just a bit. The saying of the apple does not fall far from the tree, was quite adequate in this instance.

"As I was saying, you are the one, we were right. There is only one small hitch, we cannot force you to marry him, and you need to learn to love him. He is not a bad lad. Hmm, take that back, he is really unbearable right now, and we fear for him. Arranged marriages can work for the best. We were arranged." He looked at his wife lovingly.

Laren shook her head most emphatically; it struck Hermione as too anxious, but four children and all that touching couldn't be faked. She had seen them at two Wizarding Balls, and people commented how they behaved as honeymooners. It was actually five children, as she would soon find out. There were, however, the smirks on the faces of his daughter and nephews, what were they trying to tell her, what?

She was most doubtful about her position when a ghostly presence made his entrance. An old wizard, dressed in a kilt, and a twisted, possibly broken, neck, "Don't let the lad marry that vixen. My Bertha looked like her, hot blooded and a cheap cheat. She caused my early death."

Gavin's change was immediate, "Out you ugly old goat, and you caused your own death. Marrying a witch over one hundred years younger than you, it was your sick jealousy what killed you, out, out. Or I will call an exorcist; I should have done it long ago."

"He will see, the young fool, all witches are the same, and the tarts aren't happy being pricked by just one wizard…" He disappeared in an instant when Hermione pulled her wand and started reciting a ghost ridding enchantment.

Surprisingly both McLaggen broke in laughter, "Fiery lass, no wonder our boy loves her."

She smiled proudly putting her wand away. "I don't like witch haters, old fool. I tell you what, I believe you. Not sure why but I do. And you are right, I could do worse than Cormac, but shouldn't he be here."

This they hadn't counted on. They were going to impose their parental rights to force the marriage on him, knowing that was what he needed.

She noticed their grim faces. "He didn't send you to do this? I was under the impression you were his emissaries, I assumed, I thought." Hermione continued as their faces fell, and hers fell as well, she couldn't help it and her lip quivered. The weight of her guiltless sins came back to haunt her.

"He doesn't know, he would kill us," Laren decided the truth was the best policy at this point. "We knew you were the one, we fibbed a little. He told us he had, err, seen you kissing Mr. Weasley at the battle, and you had let him think you cared during his 5th year. He left home all hopeful for his 6th year and came crying after his graduation."

Hermione's eyes blinked and the denied tears came as a flood. The magnitude of the Weasley manipulation came upon her, the pain took over her, as she remembered all the betrayals and humiliations inflicted upon her by Ron. They were speechless.

Laren moved to one side of her, and Hermione laid her head on her lap, while the witch caressed her head and her back.

Hermione told them a modified version of their meeting, about Harry and her being fed a potion for all the years, about this and that. She hadn't wanted to tell on the Weasley, it just came out. The pain of their rights violation was becoming unbearable; as she was discovering all the collateral damage, poor Cormac, his family, Harry, and even she, Hermione.

"Did you go to the Aurors," Gavin asked, his jaw was clenched, and he appeared murderous. "This could have killed my son, how irresponsibly criminal. How could someone respectable do this? Did you say Dumbledore was behind it? I never trusted him, neither did my father." Laren was pale and visibly shaken, how could this happen in this century?

She couldn't tell them about Arthur, let him say something.

"Hermione, I don't really think Cormac will be willing to believe anything at this point. Sorry if this has been rough. You are a good person, another would have taken revenge upon them, and they deserve it." Laren told her, she knew her son. When he was little it would take him months to forgive his friends, nothing had changed since then.

They talked to her for a while longer, they had just shaken hands when Harry, Caitrin, a young wizard that seem to be a double to Cormac at Hogwarts, and Cormac, who didn't suppose to arrive until Sunday were at the door.

"Hello Granger, what brings you here, where is your fiance?" He looked awful. Hermione saw the dark circles under his eyes, and he was almost as slender as in school; he wasn't the dashing Cormac whose picture often appeared in the papers.

"I came to sign the contract your parents have negotiated with me. And I just have." She answered defiantly.

Harry had no idea what she was talking about. Cormac's parents were avoiding looking at him.

"Father, mother, what is she talking about?" The twins came in running with a pack of barking beasts behind them, whose barks turned into squeals upon seeing Cormac.

The twins who were still happy to see their older brother jumped on him.

"Get off me!" he barked angrily, scaring the dogs away, "You are an insufferable, nasty, mean devil. You won't get Miss Granger to like you, and it serves your right," the young witches laughed, pulled their tongues out at him and ran after the dogs, and Cormac's brother ran after them.

"You need to learn some manners; this isn't the way to behave around your future wife." His father told him in a matter of fact voice.

Caitrin pulled Harry away from the room, but Harry was mesmerized, what was going on here, a when had Hermione decided to get married? Maybe this was a joke; he looked at Hermione who was looking at her nails. Traitorous witch, holding out secrets, she was going to hear from him and her face lifted, he saw her swollen eyes, oops.

Yes, it was time to skedaddle, and he left swiftly after Caitrin.

"This is some sort of joke, right?" Cormac felt ill, what had his parents done? They had no right. He didn't want her to marry him out pity, even if she looked so, so, so desirable. Fuck she looked as the tastiest of treats; and to his disgust, he felt himself hardening against his wishes.

"It isn't a joke. I broke up with Ron a while ago. If you are interested about the particulars I would be glad to explain, you—"

He cut her off, "No I'm not, and I don't want to hear your excuses. He found someone who actually looks good? Someone who doesn't have wild hair, or is a nasty know-it-all? Someone who is actually able to have a good time at date and say thank for the presents— "Hermione covered her eyes, pressing her forehead.

Cormac's eyes were fixed on the charm bracelet and left the room in a hurry.

As soon as he left, "If you don't mind, I don't think this is going to work." She was trembling knowing she had deserved it all. She looked at his parents who were laughing, "It is working, when he runs and he insults, it's a clear sign he cares. He only growls these days, he is talking, more than one word, he is saying complete sentences." They smiled happy and with joy.

Hermione was thinking these people were a little off, but deep inside she wished they were right.

**Dinner time-**

Harry knocked at Hermione's door.

"Curly pea, I need you to help me," he had a bow tie in his hand.

Hermione had decided ignoring the curly pea business was best, Arthur had recommended she did so. Thus far it wasn't working, it was making him more imaginative, she cringed at the thought he might say in mixed company. Best to be quiet and he would forget. No, he wouldn't, time to use force.

"Harry, you use the words sweet, pea and curly together or in the same sentence or to address me, and I will do something wicked to you. You can count on that. Wow, you look fab. Where did you score the kilt?"

"Oh, it was Sirius. He had all type of formal wear and Kreecher helped me with it. He had all the accoutrements as well, just check it out, dancing plaid, brooch, gold kilt pin, brand new socks, several, oxford brogue shoes, sporran with heavy silver fixings, a dirk, and I place my wand in the sheath for the traditional knife. And don't ask, I am not sure whose tartan this is. Oh well. " He smirked a bit goofy.

"How do I look, really," Harry wanted more reassurances. He had his contact lenses on and had combed his hair. The short Prince Charlie jacket showed his fit body. He looked great. Wow.

"And why all the finery, brooch, bow-tie, short jacket, hmm, you look yummy. Too bad we never got together," she flirted, "there you go, you are ready. Caitrin is it? " She wanted to know, it would work out perfect.

Harry made a face of, _oh well_, "Yeah, she is beautiful, I guess she must have been in the second year when we left."

"Must have, does she have a boyfriend?" and regretted asking at seeing Harry's worried look.

"I don't know. She didn't say, I asked her if she wanted to pair up for some of the events for Cormac's birthday, and she said sure. What do you think it means?" He appeared very concerned and a dark cloud had set upon him. Hermione wanted to smack herself for planting a seed of doubt.

"I think, it means you are fine, why else would had she accepted. Now, how do I look?" She gave a little twirl around.

She wore a Muggle gown, the tight bodice with an opening in the back and mostly bare shoulders, tank cut, made of heavy dark burgundy silk, and the generous skirt with a starched light pinafore, in the McLaggen tartan also in silk.

On her neck she wore a chunky choker made out pearls and the same stones in the heavy charm bracelet, a loan from Cormac's mother. Her hair was up in a chignon, with a few curls left out, on her feet she wore elegant mid heel booties; her make up was very light, except for the very red lips.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Hermione, what is going on? Are you really in a contract, or is this some kind of ruse." His eyes were trying to bore into her brain.

"I am in something," she answered mysteriously.

"Really, tell me." He begged.

"You will know as soon as I know myself. Let's go."

"Spoiled sport, but I tell why if you give a tiny clue, I won't call you the SCP word while here." And Harry flashed her with a smile worth of a pirate. It was as if the potion was keeping him down, he was flourishing into a horrid marauder, what a joy. He had found his inner tormentor of female witches.

Hermione ignored him, this didn't bode well, of that she was sure, and she knew him well, the promises were worth the time it took him to make them. Arthur already knew about her baby pictures, curly pea, and a few more improper morsels her father had entrusted to the new Harry. Yes, he would drink too much and would be indiscreet.

In his room Cormac wasn't ready yet, and his stomach felt sick. He didn't want her pity, and what was Potter doing here? Someone was at the door; it was Shaw his young brother dressed in formal wear, as they had to dress for dinner during the weekends.

"Mother sent me to make sure that you are ready," Shaw told him, his lips pursed in an ugly sneer, "You are an idiot, she is Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and very pretty, what did you do to make her upset? Everyone has pictures of her, even the wizards of the other houses. You are lucky I am still too young; otherwise, I would take her away from you in one blink." He stuck his chest out, challenging his former idol.

"None of your business bog-boy, if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it. Tell mother to tend her own guests, I am not coming down." He took a deep pull from his Firewhiskey.

"Son, if you want to have a family past this weekend, you have ten minutes sharp to come down. Otherwise, you can move your things to the flat in Edinburgh, and you can ask James for the keys. From then on, you come to see us only for special occasions; I am tired of your self-destructive behavior. You have a princess waiting for you, and everyone of your cousins wants her. So maybe, I should sell her contract. They care little about the Blood business, and they know who she is."

His father was at the door and once he finished, he held his younger son by his shoulders, "Let's go son and leave the big Quidditch Star to stew on his own bile. Let's go and meet your soon to be sister-in-law. "

* * *

A/N Reviews are always appreciated; not only feed my muse but serve as the measuring stick to my writing. I do listen to your requests and incorporate them as much as possible.


	8. Cormac the Horribly-Angry

**Chapter 8: Cormac the horribly angry**

* * *

_Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine._

I am wondering if you all do not like the stories, very few reviews. Oh well, I like this story, a lot of Cormac here; sorry he will not be very nice. No yet anyway.

* * *

**Cormac the Disagreeable-**

Cormac harrumphed in anger and out the corner of his eye, he saw her hanky, he had put in special magical pouch made to conserve flowers for a guaranteed century. His fingers reached the pouch, he pointed his wand, and his hand readied to pull it out, but instead, he pulled the string too hard and the pouch flew away and opened in mid-air. To his horror the hanky fell near the burning fireplace. He was up in one jump and picked it up, just outside the burning logs.

The hanky's known smell reached him, and he banged his head in frustration. Thinking about his cousins, he was ready in record time. To save seconds, he Apparated outside the dinning room. Nobody was sitting and they all stood by a fireplace, just off the dining table.

Hermione stood there, a petite beauty surrounded by his maternal cousins. All tall, smart, and powerful wizards, who shared his mother's dark auburn hair, a bit like the Weasley Wizards; except theirs was darker red, and they all had long wavy hair, not curly like his. Their attention and their likeness to the Weasley filled him with insane jealousy, and he knew it was time to get his witch.

He had learned to wear undergarments with his kilt, and was never happier than at that particular moment. He was lucky the sporran and all belt regalia gave him some cover. It was great considering how strongly his body responded to her beauty, to her. His mouth was dry, and when she bent her neck backwards to laugh, he remembered the day under the tree.

He wanted to run but forced his eyes to stay focused. He accepted a glass of champagne from the elf and moved to talk to Harry who was talking to Shaw and the twins. When the twins saw him they moved to talk to Hermione, Moira turned around and stuck her tongue at him.

He growled in anger, and Harry who saw him let out a guffaw. "Cormac, you are the adult."

Cormac stomped and moved to his place at the table, so much for an adult wizard.

During the dinner he sat next to her. It was sheer torture; at one point she took off her shoe and rubbed her foot along his bare thigh. He chocked, first in lust and then in anger. He grabbed her foot and pushed away from him. What a fool to have done that was his immediate thought, and nearly bent to pick her foot back. Gods, if he had just let her, push him a little, right on his prick, he nearly groaned.

Her proximity made him want to bend her over the table. And to first give her a bloody spanking, not one for a little kink, two or three well applied swats, not enough to hurt her but enough to sting. A child's punishment, in anger, she needed to cry in pain, as he had. Then he would take her right there; and he didn't need to be gentle, no need for it, she had been with Weasley before.

Hermione was sick of being around Cormac. He drank entirely too much, pushed her foot away when she tried to be sexy, fought with his cousins accusing them of roving eyes, insulted her for wearing 'suggestive' clothing and was a general nuisance.

Ah, the arse had the bollocks to whisper a growling threat in her ear; he said that she needed a swatting for being bad and to learn not to flirt. He was out it; her father never laid a hand on her, not even when she threw giant tantrums. Let him try, caveman. If only his cologne and his nearness were not playing havoc with her senses.

Shaw had moved from his side, and Tara, the blonde twin, had used some creative wandless magic to make the serving spoon splatter tomato soup on Cormac. The children surrounded her as her honor guard, and Shaw had short of challenged his brother to a duel, which made his cousins have a field day.

He had also asked Harry if he was her marriage broker and had nearly implied something else, when his mother gave him the coldest look she had ever given him, he finally left Harry be; however, if that wasn't enough, he made Caitrin cry.

He asked to be excused, and his father dismissed him. "Sorry you will miss the discussion for the wedding arrangements." Cormac wanted to turn around but couldn't do it.

"You might make me marry her, but I would rather die th—." His mother pulled her wand and casted a charm unknown to them, it was in an old tongue. No sounds came out of his throat.

"You will get your speech back, when you apologize to your fiancée and to Lord Potter." The younger children snickered; Caitrin covered her mouth with the napkin to smile; and Hermione was quiet and just mad.

"Miss Granger," Cormac's Cousin Mark, the youngest of the trio, "I am also looking for a wife. While I don't play Quidditch, I own a large distillery of the finest firescotch in the land, and I am most agreeable." He smiled and Hermione had to admit he was very handsome.

"Sorry the only one for me is Cormac, he will get easier." She turned to the frozen and angry Cormac, who turned on his heels and on his way out, slammed the door.

**Cormac the Jealous and the Ghost**

Cormac went into his room, burning in fierce anger, and he was met with the ghost of the old Earl.

"She looks like my Bertha, nothing but trouble since day one. I didn't want to marry her but her father was broke, and he paid me with his oldest daughter. And I couldn't get me prick to do the job, and then she killed me."

"You killed yourself, did you catch her cheating?" Cormac wasn't in the mood for the old goat, why wouldn't he leave, all their female guests were afraid of him.

"I was about to. That is not why I am here today, your cousins are after her, if I was you lad, I would watch over her."

"Get out of here old goat, out, out. I don't need more heartache."

"You'll see, you'll see.'' And the old troublemaker was gone.

Try as he may, he just couldn't sleep. He could see any of the wizards making love to her, and finally he gave up, and Apparated in her room clad in his nightshirt, wand in hand ready to catch her— asleep; his witch appeared as an angel all sleep, she had fallen asleep looking at an album of his baby pictures. He hated to love her, but that he did. He could get in the bed with her and forget the past—, no he couldn't, she was being St Hermione, and he was her charity case, damn witch.

Her fierce cairn growled softly, but he had come prepared, with a piece of salted beef he found got from the kitchen. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at his love feeling confused. She left the candles burning, so he put them out and sat by the fire, tired and half-drunk and fell asleep hearing her breathing, for once in a long, long time he slept without waking up.

**Hermione and Cormac – A match made in?**

When she woke up was surprised to find Cormac sleeping on the rug by the fireplace. He looked like a young child. He wore an old fashioned sleeping shirt, and she could see his naked bum. Merlin what a nice bum, she felt tempted to kiss it, but instead she covered him with a throw and went in to take a shower.

When she came out the shower he was gone.

After breakfast, where all he said was to comment on her attire. His mother had gifted her a kilt made out their tartan, she wore it a fitted jumper, a leather vest, oxford shoes, knee highs sock, hair down her back held with a large clip. Had he seen her dressed so years back he would have died of happiness, not so this time.

"Granger," he looked at her from head to toe with an eye half cocked and moved his jaw from side to side.

No answer, his father was about to hit him over the head.

"A future earl does not address his soon to be wife by the last name. We are not in school, be glad you have your voice back, not sure how you did it, but I can fix that in one second." his mother told him gritting her teeth.

"Miss Granger it'll be, just wanted to tell you that wearing the McLaggen tartan doesn't make you one." His smirk was positively nasty.

His father stood up, moved the plate away from him, took the fork out his hand, and effortlessly pulled his son's chair away from the table.

"Leave, now," he commanded, "she isn't wearing it for you, heaven forbids. She is a good daughter and is doing it for us, for the family, and for our happiness. And yes, you are marrying her before your birthday; if not, you will be dead, and I won't allow that."

Cormac tried to interrupt, and his father pointed his index finger for him to not interrupt.

"If she was ready, I would make you marry today. Make no mistake Cormac Farlan McLaggen, if you have to be_ Imperious _to marry, so mote it be. I will risk Azkaban if has to be done. But for now leave this room, before I accelerate your demise."

Hermione and Harry were both speechless; the nice wizard had turned into a fairly scary one. Cormac must have thought the same since he decided this wasn't a time to be nasty and started to leave. Both Hermione and Harry thought they were looking at Lucius Malfoy; both equal in looks, tall, strong, powerful, and very dangerous. His magic crackled around him.

"Kiss your fiancée on her cheek and be a gentleman, it is an order." His father ordered. He had it, and he knew once he touched the witch, his resistance would wane, he was his son after all.

The twins and Shaw were snickering, and Hermione's face turned red as a beet; this was uncalled for she ruminated. However, after seeing Cormac's angry face, she decided maybe it was a great idea, and turned her face up to his.

He bent to kiss her cheek in anger, and when he was close to her, her scent, her proximity, and her warmth blurred his mind and his intent.

Cormac's lips slid over hers, and they kissed for the first time. His mouth lingered on hers while her arms went around his neck; his lips were forceful and both their lips opened at the same time, both forgetting where they were. He barely opened his mouth, and it was enough to make him want more.

Of course Moira and Tara had to guffaw rather rudely and loud, and upon hearing them, Cormac let her go as is she was made out nettles, and before you could blink an eye, he was gone. Shaw smacked them both in the head.

Harry loved being around the large family, with the young children interaction, and the Weasley family estrangement didn't bother him a bit. The mix of girls, and the young boy made this a place where he wanted to stay.

Hermione just bent her head to eat her food and nobody made any comments. She wanted to marry him, and he was going to forgive her. She had to say it was the best kiss ever; it had gone right to her toes and all the places in between.

Cormac was angry with himself, but as he ran away from the room, he stopped, touched his lips, and smiled. Once at his room, he went to the liquor table and decided against it; instead he sat to read and to sulk, and discovered that he was hungry.

After a while, he decided to look out the window facing the grassy area near the pond, he saw the witch running with the dogs and the children, his cousins were taken with her; thus, he grabbed his fancy scope to spy on them.

His cousins were all older than him, in their late twenties and rather shy. There he could see their eyes when she played golf with them. They liked her a little too much. They had two holes for practice and play; well to try to play because they were using soft balls that the dogs were tearing up.

Her playing with other wizards had to stop; the idea of a spanking was growing on him, a public one at that. Maybe that would make her mad enough to leave and never come back.

Harry seemed to be very cozy with Caitrin; he had to talk to his sister. Damn flirts Potter and Granger, how about the Weasley witch? He saw Potter and Caitrin sneaking behind a tree, and when he saw Potter touching her face, it made his blood boil. Bloody hell, Potter was ki—, he couldn't see the tree hid them from him. Later, he would say something, last thing he needed was one of her bloody bodyguards living next to them.

He was scowling when Hermione looked up, when she saw him at the window, she smiled and waved her hand right away, and what did he do? He turned around and threw himself on top of his bed after pouring a large tumbler of Firewhisky, throwing a mini-fit.

It was lunch and they were leaving, Hermione was more than ready. She had enough of Cormac, the coming down and insulting Harry just about did it, accusing him of double-timing Ginny and upsetting Harry, whose lip quivered for a second. The worse was his evil eye for "You're too cozy with my male kin…" he was a veritable arse.

Cormac had another thing coming if he was planning to die on her, not on her watch, besides this was turning into fun.

Cormac was coming down the steps when he heard Tolmach and Craeg talking.

"I don't care what uncle Gavin has to say, Cormac is an arse with her; so I say that she is fair game. How about it brother, we can go for a triad. She smiles very pretty, and have you seen those sinful curves?"

He saw their faces, smiling like the traitor mongrels they were.

"You dirty curds, she is mine, find your own witch," he growled after the beer with lunch and the couple extra Firewhiskey under his belt.

They were about to climb in the car, when Cormac Apparated right in front of Hermione and Harry, Bijoux growled fiercely. Without even saying one word, he gathered the witch in his arms, gave her a big hug in order to pull her to the side, and sat them on a small bench. She smiled happily surprised and raised her arms to his neck thinking a kiss was coming.

Everyone was quiet and watching; and—Cormac played dirty; as her arms raised, he swiftly turned her around and threw her across his lap, and with great alacrity, before she could react, gave her one, two, and three loud smacks, right on her bum. He wasn't gentle, they were spanks administered to a naughty child.

In the next instant, he threw the stunned witch over his shoulder, took her back to the car, and unceremoniously dumped her in her seat. "Bad witch, nasty flirt," he growled in a heavy brogue and Apparated away up to the house entrance.

Harry was laughing his head off along with Gavin. The witches weren't happy, neither was Shaw. He entered the house ready to challenge his brother, while his cousins shook their heads in disapproval, all sure he had gone mad.

Hermione's bum was sore, and she didn't wave goodbye. She was stewing in anger and humiliation. _Caveman, Scot, monster, _these and other lesser names ran thru her mind.

Harry's non-stop laughter, as they drove away, added to her misery. He alternated the laughter with, "Bad, bad curly pea, not sweet, bad and flirty," trying his best imitation of a brogue, which made Bijoux bark angrily.

After a short while, Hermione was laughing with him. "I make him jealous, he still cares for me. It is going well." She told him with distinct happiness in her voice.

Harry looked at her as if she had gone mad, "Do you really think is good to get an angry spanking, it wasn't even sexy." He commented.

"How do you know?" Hermione admonished him in a sultry voice; once the meaning downed on Harry, his face turned red, and Hermione stuck her tongue out, "Just keep your eyes on the road." She smiled coyly.

When he wasn't looking she pulled her wand and whispered an "_Episkey_," hoping the sting would go away, she hadn't liked it, not one bit.

* * *

A/n As you all can appreciate, Cormac is floundering between Hermione being his witch and his wanting her to leave. I think he is just angry, now, if he would allow someone to tell him about Ron.

I am not an advocate of spanking, but my muse thought Cormac was, bad caveman.

Reviews are always welcome and feed my muse.


	9. Anger Tamer

**JKR rules**

If you like this pair, let your voice be heard. Cormac is one bad tempered Scot, but he loves the witch, like it or not. I am not an advocate of spankings, but it suited his anger. He will soften in this chapter. There are few lemony limes in this chapter, and a little of bad language.

So here we go.

**Saturday early morning, a week after the visit to McLaggen Castle**

"Arthur the house is yours, have fun. Andy, sorry we have to leave; and at least we will see you during the different parties, but we must stay there. I have told the McLaggen I will be spending the week and so is Hermione." Harry was putting a magical restraining harness on Camellia because he didn't want her to suddenly disappear for a few days once again, and Hermione wanted to take her to Cormac's party. Bijoux mostly stayed away from Camellia, the alpha dog, and treated her more as if she was another human.

Arthur and Andromeda still acted like shy children around each other, however Harry and Hermione hoped for a warming up after they left and had the house alone for the evening. Arthur would commute driving Hermione's converted auto; that had irritated Harry a little, he had wanted to bring the car.

"Daddy Harry, may I keep Biyu. I think she likes me a lot." Teddy asked hopefully, when an owl dropped by. He knew that Camellia hanged on to Hermione and Harry, but Bijoux seemed to be in love with Teddy.

_Hermione, darling, Harry mentioned to Caitrin that his godson would be there for a couple of weeks. There are four children around his age, and there will be a few nurses around, please bring him along; it will do him good to be around other children. I knew his father; I knew him and his friends, handsome wizards and heartbreakers, the entire lot and in Gryffindor, and I was a couple classes ahead of them. Please bring Remus' son, it would be a great joy to meet him._

_Cormac has eaten a couple times this week, and to our surprise, he woke up early this morning. He left for Edinburgh to buy presents for his 'forced,' future wife. I must once more apologize for his terrible behavior. Shaw hasn't spoken once to him, and his sisters won't sit by his side until he apologizes to you and to them. They are mad at him for showing total disrespect to all witches, and I have to agree._

_I am sorry to say that Gavin cannot look at him without breaking into laughter. He is now sure that Cormac won't die because he is madly in love with you._

_He calls the deplorable caveman incident **a jealousy love pat. **He would say that, indeed; he spanked me in front of my horrible brothers, who instead of defending their only sister, just laughed. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I kicked and bit them when they did something I didn't like. He only did it once, and I took my retribution years after. There is time later; and I know that you will do it when the time is right._

_Hurry up, we are waiting, bring him today and send someone to pick up his baggage later on. A question for you, would you be averse to an earlier wedding? I have a great idea to discuss with you. I believe your trousseau and your wedding clothes are packed and ready to go, just check with Andromeda._

_With great affection, your future mother, Laren._

Hermione's heart beeped in happiness, YES! HE CARED! All week, she had been very busy with her mother buying her trousseau and such. Her mother had been shocked at her daughter's announcement; but she had learned something about her daughter, once she set her mind to do something, death would be the only force to make her change her mind.

The wedding dress was her grandmother's. They found it wrapped in blue paper in a special case. It was made of a delicate handmade Belgium Lace. The dress was pure simplicity yet beautiful. Very little modifications needed to be made. She had the pearls inherited from her, which were perfect for the occasion. The dress had a deep V in the back, right above the waist and Hermione hesitated after the caveman display, oh well, was her final decision.

Harry would stand for her, and Mark for Cormac his best friend.

Her parents would be there on Sunday for the announcement and the formal betrothal, as well as Arthur and Andromeda; they both said they would arrive in a few hours, for sure before dinner, and might spend the evening at the Castle.

She asked Andromeda if it she minded to let Teddy go instead of having to carry him back and forth, and she blushed for an unknown reason, "If he wants to go with you, maybe it would be fine, and if he is a problem we can go to get him, or he can return with us. Your trousseau and wedding clothes are already in the car, and Arthur will bring them to you." She smiled.

It was agreed that Arthur would also bring Teddy's clothes later, and Arthur drove them to a meeting point where they were being picked up. Harry carried Camellia in a backpack, it was safer that way with all the dogs at the other end, at least until they were in flat ground.

"Thanks Harry, I hope being alone will help, and thanks Hermione dear." Arthur told them outside the car.

Arthur left the car to see them off; he looked like a teenager full of hope. "As you know Charlie and George are coming to see me next week. I hope is the start of healing, I miss my children."

Teddy was already at the carriage waiting for them, he ran there; he couldn't see the Thestral horses and was wondering how the carriage was going to fly. He was carrying Bijoux; it was a sight to see, the terrier was bigger than the young wizard, but it didn't faze him.

The twins Moira and Tara squealed at the adorable blue-haired, young wizard. And it was love at first sight, for Teddy that was, with their young cousins who were with them, twin girls, with curly dark blond hair. "Daddy Harry, they're very pretty." He observed.

Hermione cringed at the new pair of twins, she aw the pattern; twins were everywhere, they ran in the family; the two sets of girls, Cormac's cousins Tom and Craeg, and she knew of at least two more, and for the first time she thought about the possible temperament of Cormac and her babies, and worried a bit. The idea of twins scared her death, just remembering that her temper tantrums were still famous, and her father remembered when she had destroyed all the light bulbs during a tantrum with accidental magic; it happened once she hadn't been allowed to read until midnight, she was six at the time. Remembering the incident, Hermione shuddered.

Harry went straight to Caitrin who was dressed in traditional robes, yet looking lovely. Harry's eyes brightened the moment he saw her. Camellia pulled her head out the backpack, and apparently the magic restrains didn't work on her, and she promptly jumped on Caitrin's lap. She sniffed her and licked her hand. Bijoux stayed in Teddy's lap, she really liked the young wizard. She was thinking of letting Bijoux choose, Teddy could use all the love coming to him.

As for Hermione, she didn't have any illusions and came inside of the carriage; someone stretched a hand and pulled her up. It was Cormac, but he was not friendly, a scowl worth of the Grinch, adorned his handsome face.

"Mark, my cousin, broke his legs helping rescue a Muggle family that fell into a ravine, and I had to drive the carriage. He will be well by the time we come back. I will be riding up front, and I know you are afraid, of heights, so—."

"I will sit out with you, and it will be fine." She didn't allow him to finish, which turned his cheeks purple. His siblings controlled their laughter and gave her a victory sign.

He wanted to scream because didn't want to sit outside alone with her, for thirty to forty minutes; the cabin was very small, damn. The entire week he had used his hand more than when he was a teenager. He stayed in the room with her knickers over his face in an attempt to exorcise her out his mind, out of his soul; not only it hadn't worked but she now occupied his mind 24/7.

He wouldn't allow anyone to talk about the spanking. Although Shaw and the twins would threaten each other with spankings every time they had a chance and the words being repeated all day long were, bad and flirty. As for Caitrin, she had sworn to stay clear of Scottish wizards when it was time to marry, and had summarized his actions in one word, savage.

Cormac knew that two of his maternal cousins, Tomlach and Craeg, his former friends, who knew nothing about the curse, had asked Cormac's father to sell them the contract since Cormac was so adverse to it, fucking morons. They even told his father to mind and be warned that Cormac was bound to abuse the pretty lass at every turn of the road, imbeciles.

To add salt to injury, the little twit Shaw had talked to his father. He heard them, his brother told their father that if the contract called to be honored by the family, to remember that he would be thirteen in a few days and could marry in five years. He reminded his father that at least two cousins had married witches at least a decade older than them. His father had greeted the offer with delight and had declined it politely; he had made a show of thinking while Cormac sat there with clenched teeth.

His heart stopped when he saw the guest list, a witch he had dated after Hogwarts was coming. He had shagged her many times, with little pleasure. She had set her hooks on him, and he knew she would make trouble. Fuck, he had been with her during Christmas, and that was all he needed.

And he also found out, that the wedding was set for a day before his birthday, a private ceremony due to the proximity to his birthday, and the reality, to avoid the possible outcome in public; gods, he hated her do-gooder attitude.

He didn't need charity, but he also wouldn't let another wizard have her. His life would be dedicated to make her life hell, he would shag her once to break the curse, and that would be that. And he wouldn't be gentle, just once to get her out of his mind, no kisses, and no tenderness, just have wild shag. He kind of knew that he was lying to himself, but, nevertheless, it made him feel better.

Harry sat holding Caitrin's hand, well holding it was a stretch he was looking at his dog whose eyes were fixed on Cormac, who in turn stared at Harry's dog. The white furry ball reminded him of Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog; it didn't make sense because the dog was small and white; it was the face, the same cunning eyes, sizing him up, and the color was almost red. Harry looked right at Cormac and grinned; bollocks, the idiot winked his eye and the dog 'smiled' right after and made a strange grunting noise, a snort?

That was just perfect, Potter living at his doorstep and a dog from hell. By tradition, all the McLaggen witches and sons were given one of the large homes right on the parent's land. ,kl,And he would have to live in the castle with his wife. Potter was a pain in the arse, and he would be her bodyguard, just great. And was he imagining about the small dog, Camellia, Harry had called her.

Bijoux knew better than to greet the grouch, and she showed him her teeth, which had the twins roaring with laughter.

Teddy the sensible child sensed everyone coming down on Cormac, and he came forward, "Hello, I am Teddy Lupin, Mimi is my godmother and Daddy Harry is my godfather, my parents got dead in the fight with Moldy. You have curly hair like Mimi, is she going to be your Mimi?" He leaned on Cormac and touched his arm while talking to him.

Hermione turned red and everyone laughed, but Teddy turned around, his hair red in anger, and addressed the group, totally indignant, "I am being growned up, just talking." At this the younger twins stared at him with awe, and the rest chuckled.

Cormac remember Professor Lupin, he had seen the bodies of Lupin and his wife, and something dislodged from his heart when he bent and picked up Teddy, a move that left everyone stunted.

"Teddy, I am Cormac McLaggen. I met your dad when I studied at Hogwarts. Your daddy was a very good professor and a brave warrior. Nice to meet you Teddy, I guess I will also be your godfather soon enough, and we will be together often, and I would like you to stay with us whenever you wish. Do you want to ride a horse later today? I think we could go with the twins."

Teddy gave him a hug, and then ran his fingers thru Cormac's short wavy hair, "I like the way you talk, and I like you for Mimi. Cause she was very sad afore, crying all the time, and threw up and was sick when Ron and Ginny gave her the bad poi-," Harry's Auror reflexes kicked in, and was by Teddy in one jump.

"Teddy, son, let Cormac go up front and take us to the Castle where they live." Harry talked fast while he took Teddy back to his seat.

Teddy, now sporting short wavy hair and a scowl, sat between the McLaggen twins who were fascinated with him, a new play-toy.

Although Hermione wished Harry hadn't stopped him, she knew he had been correct. This wasn't the place to bring the nasty affair.

Cormac wanted to know what Teddy had to say, why was Hermione crying and sick, had they poisoned her? He would find out when he took Teddy horse-riding, he was sure Teddy would spill the beans, just ask him.

"Teddy," it was Shaw," I will take you horse riding, you will be better off with me." He liked Teddy and felt that Cormac might be nasty to him.

"No thanks, Daddy Harry says a deal is a deal, asides he is nice and my odder Godfather. I'll go wiff you next time, maybe tomorrow? " He spoke with a lite brogue they all loved.

Cormac knew better than to engage in a fight and wanted to kiss Teddy for his loyalty. Teddy had a new hero, one who played Quidditch, lived in a castle, and drove a flying carriage. He liked that, and he liked the way Cormac talked, sounded fierce to him, plus the scowl was sure to scare Moldy if he wanted to get him dead; he was a little afraid at night.

Today would be bad enough, team players, cousins, and old friends. And Hermione looking delicious and tempting every wizard in the bunch, he wouldn't fall for her again; too bad he couldn't keep her in chains as they used to do to the McLaggen brides when they didn't want to stay.

As he helped her into the very tight cabin, opened in all sides, just bars around the seat, he noticed the ribbon; it was the one he had given her. It had his tartan colors and his family's seal. His heart did a little flip-flop; and he'd been sure that she had thrown all his presents away. He remembered the bracelet and now the ribbon, and he wonder if she really cared?

She dressed in Muggle clothes much to his liking, a kilt or something like it, with a thick jumper in dark red, riding boots, and leather overcoat lined with something furry. He helped her climb, and when he touched her arm, desire coursed along his veins. He bit his lips not to moan when the need hit his groin.

Not even thinking about it, his arm wrapped around her waist, and he pressed his body unto her back, her hands covered his, he lowered his lips onto her hair, and for a moment all was fine.

Her body had the familiar smell, and she was thinking the same. Her clothes were too thick to allow any close sensations, no matter, his arms around her felt just fine. A wave of coming home hit him, and hope nearly took hold.

Stupid Shaw had to stick his head out, "Less touching and let's go." Caitrin hadn't been able to stop him, and he was pulled in right away, but the damage was done. Caitrin smacked his head, "You moron, what is wrong with you?"

Harry smiled, he loved large families, and this one with a lot of girls, was a lot of fun.

Cormac let her go as if she was poison and controlled his wanting to kiss her by making an ugly scowl.

Hermione smirked knowingly and wasn't planning to relent for a second. It seemed her feelings, formerly contained by the potion, had come back at full force. And she wasn't going to let the idiot die because he couldn't see past his arse.

The fit inside the cabin was tight; she was practically sitting on top of him, and she liked that.

However, she regretted sitting outside the moment the magnificent horses lifted off, and she could hear Teddy giggling, so he must have been sticking his head out the window along with Bijoux, and then the strident bark of Camellia, but that didn't last, thank goodness for that. She could already see Teddy and Bijoux falling out the window, but then, maybe Camellia would rescue them.

Her fear of heights made her shake, and Cormac's anger melted away at seeing her so pale and defenseless; besides her proximity was making him forget the reasons why he was mad at her. His desire for her was too strong. So he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I forgot you were so tiny, my gorgeous babe." He smiled to himself and waited for her response.

She heard the words and forgot all about the altitude, turning to the color of her jumper and decided it was best to pretend that she hadn't heard the comment. He caught her blushing and felt her body no longer trembling. "Do you still read that rubbish, do you Miss Naughty?" and chuckled softly.

Gods, his light brogue went straight into her belly, "Why do you want to know?" She felt a giggle coming up; bloody silliness, she was too old for giggles.

"I don't rightly know, maybe you would like to read one to me, and this wizard gets to see what is the fuss." He smiled devilishly at her. He was trying to make her forget the altitude, or so he thought.

"I will be glad to read to you, but it might be too embarrassing for a wizard; it is pretty strong stuff." She didn't crack a smile.

"Ah, so you brought one, why is that? Do you find yourself in the need of one?"

Fuck, he was hard a board remembering the witch under a tree pleasuring yourself. And not even paying attention, he lowered his arm, and grabbed her hand brining it to his nose, an action, which was plainly, and simply, calling for trouble.

Inhaling her gloved fingers, he added, "Too bad you washed those fingers, well that is if you were reading before coming here."

She was burning up, her face felt as if someone had laid hot coals upon it, nevertheless, she decided to play along," Why would you say that, are you hoping I was, were you thinking about it?"

He wasn't expecting that come back, and it was his turn to blush. What the fuck, "Because butterscotch here, that is my own-self Prince Cormac, saw one tiny naughty witch playing dirty little games under her knickers with these nice, ink-stained fingers."

And he pulled her glove out, inhaled again, and he put all her fingers inside his mouth, licking them all around. His eyes closed in delight.

Hermione insides seemed to melt, it was a foreign sensation, she wanted more, she wanted Cormac, and realized that if it had been possible, she would have given him what Ron couldn't have, right there and right now, and a moan escaped her lips.

He wasn't laughing and instead his eyes were dark and fixed on her, his nose nuzzled her neck and stretching lower on the bench, his lips closed upon her neck, he pulled out his wand to let the Threstals take them home.

She turned her face around and his lips sought hers. His kiss surprised her.

He held her face between his two hands, and first kissed her face, her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and when all around the lips perimeter, playfully, teasing her; he kissed one corner and then the other. She could hear his soft chuckles, sensing her mounting irritation. Hermione's arms closed around his neck, and brought his head forcefully to kiss him once and for all.

He was ahead of her, when she raised her arms, he leaned and in one fluid motion had her across his lap, and his lips were on her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, his lips pressing hard, his tongue tasting her, lifting his head for once second to fall on her again. He was making all kind of noises as he kissed her. His hands caressed her back, stopping right above her bum. His hands touched, pressed, and transmitted his raw emotions.

One hand went under her jumper, and he felt the silk camisole right under. His hand moved straight up to her breast. But he thought of it better and pulled out.

It took her a minute to figure out that she sat on his arousal. He was no longer kissing her, his face hidden on the crook of her neck. She could hear his ragged breathing, and his hips barely moved, but she could feel how hard he was.

"Will you come to my room later," he whispered, "and read me a book." He kissed her neck making her whimper by pressing his hips harder near her sex.

She bit his ear and whispered, "Sure, but I didn't bring any, so maybe we could buy one in a Muggle store." They laughed.

"It will take another fifteen minutes; we better settle a bit, a lot of people wait there for us."

What you say and what you do are different things, he decided for one more kiss, when the horses pulled too hard and the movement put him right above his cock, and the sensation was too much, they were perfectly lined up. If they had been naked he could just have pressed. Hermione pressed on him wanting more.

His fingers went up her thigh, and he discovered her tights stopped mid-way up. At feeling her naked skin, he whispered her name, "Hermione." She wasn't moving, her body trembling in anticipation, and she felt when his fingers moved her knickers aside, she moved into them, the feeling of his fingers nearly inside her made her want him.

"Lass, I can take a little longer way, maybe we can do one quick up here, I want you very much," his finger sought her entrance, and the other rolled over her aroused clit, when he slid a finger, just a bit, she was very tight, very wet, very warm, and he wanted her very, very much. His hips were thrusting fast as his fingers played with her. His breathing became faster, and his cock desperate to feel her around it, and she moved as his fingers brought her near a climax. Her mouth on his neck, just over it,

"Oh gods, yes," he lifted his kilt and freed his arousal; it felt as it was nearly ready to come, leaking and more than ready. Yes, he could already feel himself imbedded on her, no more waiting, now. He wrapped his hand around it to find its way. He moaned loud. "Hermione, open a little, do it for me. Please." He pulled his finger, nearly at the entrance, nearly there, after wishing for this so much.

Hermione grew concerned, not here, not like this. She moved away from him in a fast jerk, and right away his anger returned.

"Ah you are just teasing me; it is have a little pity with the dying Cormac and then nothing, "his voice was angry but still shuttered with the need to be in her.

"You stubborn idiot, I have never been with a wizard, I wanted at least a bed, and maybe not to be bleeding when we meet all the guests," and tears started flowing.

"But Weasley…" he stuttered, already feeling as if he were the nastiest of fiends, a ghoul.

"I couldn't, not with him; I guess I was waiting for you." She was sobbing and trembling.

The mood was broken, and both were upset with each other.

He hadn't waited for her, and the past waited for him. It was her fault, if she hadn't made him wait, he wouldn't have been with someone else, and sad enough, none of it had been good. For once he quelled his anger; the chance had been too close, he couldn't help it, she just made him mad. The pain of the betrayal was too recent, and he just couldn't trust her.

"Will you still read me a book?" He asked, realizing he would be the only one for her. Hmm, maybe, she was just a bad girl, one perfect for him. He would teach her all she needed to know.

"It will depend on the book and the wizard." Hermione told him and meant it, she was mad at him and at her own self. He was still angry but coming around rather well. He helped her off his lap, carefully this time, now he had nothing between them. He knew he wasn't a saint, and during another close call he might not be able to stop. His arousal was there, and it wouldn't take much to make him change his mind.

At the house, Lesley McPherson waited impatiently. She was pregnant from one of two players, and he was neither Cormac, nor an earl.

* * *

_x_

A/N I read requests to make it a little longer, and I will try to accommodate them. I changed this chapter around to suit the new mode.


	10. Best and Worst of Times

**Chapter 10: Best and Worse of Times**

* * *

JKR rules

For those who love this story and the foul temper McLaggen.

Even my humor stories have a dosage of angst. Laughter feels better after a bad moment.

This chapter has some limes with lemon flavor, and a touch or two of angst.

* * *

**It was the best of times; it was the darkest of times**

Cormac was now confused; he wasn't sure where he stood with the witch; whereas his anger had abated, his feelings of betrayal remained.

Meanwhile her presence made him sick with desire and need. If she was going to try her best try to make things work, maybe he should do the same; he was now mad at himself for not waiting for her to come back to him and blamed her for it.

"Granger, I want you to keep in mind that while you had Weasley, others had to find their own solace. I hope if the time comes you will understand."

He ran the hand thru his hair and upon doing so, he smelled her on his hand, and his perennial erection was back in full force, and he couldn't control a shuddered breath. He wished he could stay angry, but he just couldn't; and he was sure of his love for her, bad or good, he did all the same.

He looked at her; she was still crying - no, no, no more tears. He needed to do something fast and put his hand to his nose, "I really want to bottle your personal scent; too bad that the fresh scent is so much better."

He smiled, and she was reminded of a stupid movie Harry loved. It was an old horror movie, Jaws, yup, a Scottish shark.

"What do you mean fresh, like in clean? Are you trying to insult me?"

Hermione was baffled, what was he saying, first his cryptic words about Weasley, meaning he had had affairs? So much for undying love, but if his wish was to scare her by telling her of his affairs, he was barking at the wrong tree. She wouldn't be happy, but she had no room for reproach.

Cormac took the glove off, from the hand that had known her, and in his non-gentleman manner, he smelled his finger, and then gloved carefully, "I meant recently, the hanky has been overused, and face it, it is just not the same."

His smile had the look of a dangerous predator, deadly, and, yet, he had the power to make her blush, and feel as if her cheeks were on fire.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." She was quick to answer, but his eyes made her insides warm all over again. His bravado was merely a way to protect his heart, she was sure of that.

"Here my beautiful witch, just as well we try to get along, come here," his voice was strangely soft and not angry.

She moved closer to him, and he lowered his head to hers. His lips just caressed hers, then he kissed her eyes and her cheeks and put his cheek against hers, "I missed you so much, let's do this right."

She was unable to recognize this tender and soft-spoken Cormac, who was this Wizard? Her hand went to his face and caressed him with tenderness. This Butterscotch flavor, she could love until the day she died.

And the longing permeating his voice made her want him desperately. Her hands closed behind his neck and her lips sought his with urgency.

His loud moan made her forget about everything, and her hand went under his kilt, sliding into the waistband of his boxers.

"I want you, I don't want to wait." She whispered, as she tried to climb back onto his lap and straddle him. When her gloved hand touched him, she cursed for leaving the glove on, bummer. Dang, he was large, and she wondered how it really felt as she wrapped her fingers around him.

He thrust into her hand murmuring in a strangled voice, "Cannot do my beautiful terrier. You are a virgin, so I must wait for the wedding night, McLaggen wizards respect the untouched brides, I might be a grouch, but not a brute. It will be for our children's protection, the stained sheet, stained with you blood, will be buried under each cornerstone of our home. It will strengthen the wards. Therefore, we must do it properly. "His breathing was hard, "We can play later. We can do other things." He said closing his eyes.

Surprisingly, Hermione resisted, and still tried to straddle his lap, and after a struggle he was able to remove her hand and kissed it. His eyes were regretful.

"Bad lass, hands off; unless- hmm- unless—no, you don't want us to blind the party of those who wait for us." He put his face close to hers, and both sighed in disappointment.

"I think I am getting a headache and might have to lie down for just a bit." Hermione rubbed her temples and smiled impishly.

"Poor lass, I think if you read me a book, the pain would easily go away." Jaws showed her his teeth once more. The poor lass nodded agreeably; after all, she knew there were worse fates than being devoured by your fiancé, and there were only a few better ones.

Once the rocky hill came into view, a new thought crossed his mind; his damn cousins were going to be all over her the moment he landed; that wasn't good. He needed to establish who was her fiancé and maybe that would get them off his back. They were talking triads and all kinds of nonsense, which made him angry. The stupid old earl had contributed to his jealousy by making sure he repeated all he heard.

Soon Teddy was screaming out the window, and both dogs' barking accompanied him. "A castel, a real one, I see it. Mimi, Mimi, I sees it." And then they could hear the twins bickering about who were in charge of Teddy, just as if the young boy were an overgrown doll.

As they descend upon the McLaggen's, they saw the sign flowing in the sky. Hermione recognized a product from WWW and smiled. "Congratulations Cormac, Healer, and Quidditch Star."

He clearly smiled, at least, until he saw the next sign; his soft-in-the-head cousins had a huge heart made out red roses, also floating, which read, "WE LOVE MISS GRANGER -NICE SCOTS LOOKING FOR A BRIDE."

That was a little too much, and Cormac commanded the horses to land; the next second, his mouth descended upon Hermione's, whose body responded in the blink of an eye, and melted into his arms. His lips were aggressive, seeking and making love to her mouth. His tongue played with hers and his lips moved over hers in a sensual play, making them both out their minds.

Neither felt when the carriage landed; soon enough laughs, whistles, and catcalls made them come apart. Hermione blushed, but wished they were still kissing.

One guest in particular didn't appreciate their kiss; her eyes were fixed on Cormac as she ran towards the carriage.

From the shadows, the player disguised under a light glamour, growled, "Ah, is it Cormac now, I am not good enough for you. Be advised I don't let others have what is mine. You are bound to lose this one Cormac McLaggen." He turned around and left.

Another Quidditch player followed Leslie's moves, and he shook his head in anger. No, this was way too much, he thought.

Cormac's parents approached the carriage with one of Laren's brothers and his wife, Gavin's sister and her husband, and his younger brother and wife. All wanted to meet Cormac's promised. Although all had seen many pictures of the famous witch, there was a consensus of how much prettier she was in person. His parents smiled beatifically at the kissing couple. Alas, a good feeling which wouldn't long last, not at all.

People's attention diverted to the children leaving the carriage, and witches without an exception were taken with Teddy who looked like a miniature Cormac with the wavy hair and his scowl. The dog pack trotted to greet Bijoux, and Camellia joined the bunch without any disputes, and soon thereafter, five children and dogs left to run after each other; the older and younger twins chased Teddy in the midst of giggles and screams; a spectacle to see, all the pretty girls chasing the young Metamorph.

"Enjoy it lad, they are all like that, wait till you ask them for a kiss when you are older, and they will run away from you." One of the guests yelled after Teddy and many laughed.

Leslie McPherson pushed her way upfront and nearly knocked Cormac when she caught him by surprise and latched on to him, proceeding to wrap her legs around his hips in one swift jump, while she locked his lips in an open mouth kiss, and overtly rubbed her body against his. It was obvious to everyone that Cormac was doing his best to stay away, and with his hands he actively sought to disengage from the leach attached to him, to no avail.

The noisy, festive place changed into the charged silence of a funeral parlor. Cormac didn't now how to disengage without dropping the witch onto the ground. He closed his mouth and pushed her, but she seemed to have casted a sticking charm.

Hermione's lower lip trembled, as she stood, frozen in place, not knowing what to do, it had been too sudden.

Leslie was all she wasn't tall, blond, blue eyes, and straight hair, plus she was willowy and drop dead gorgeous, at least that was how Hermione saw it.

Shaw saved the day; he ran towards them, grabbed the witch without any finesse and pulled her away, "Let go of my brother- you, you, anorexic slag. He is engaged to the best of witches, if you don't let go I am going to hurt you."

Hermione looked at Shaw with admiration, his older cousins were applauding, and lauding the young McLaggen a hero and other equally deserved compliments.

Leslie ran away angry and ashamed, and one of the Quidditch players came and took her away by her arm.

Cormac's heart had nearly burst, but he tried to relax, "Thanks Shaw, you are the best brother, I owe you one," he gave his young brother an affectionate hug.

"No, you owe me your first born." He answered cockily and everyone laughed.

Laren ran to Hermione and so did Harry and Caitrin. And Hermione did something unthinkable; granted Cormac expected her to bolt and leave him, but instead she turned around, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him right on the lips, it was a small yet supportive kiss.

"Here, maybe I can clean some of the disagreeable taste for you." She told him softly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

Many wizards fell in love with her right at that instant, at least for a couple of hours. Then she walked to Shaw and kissed him on each cheek and fixed his hair with her fingers, it wasn't curly; the deep auburn hair was waxed straight. Oh yes, he was Cormac at the age, albeit with a much better attitude and a sunnier disposition. The Hogwarts witches didn't stand a chance.

"My hero, you will be godfather to my first child, it will be my pleasure. I feel honored you will be my brother." She spoke into his ear, so he could be the only one to hear.

Shaw's face turned bright red, and he look flummoxed. He touched his face, right where she had kissed him and smiled wide, "I am on my way Cormac, treat her right or she is mine." Hermione took a second glance, darn if Shaw's smile wasn't the same of Cormac's. Lucky witch that was meant for him, he was Cormac without the grumpiness.

More clapping for Shaw, he would always be remembered for his big heart, and because he had made an enemy who would nearly cost him his life. His affront to Leslie had been duly noticed, and his allegiance to Hermione had made him vulnerable.

Cormac wrapped his arm tightly around her waist; Hermione had just made a tactical move and was unhappy and about to cry. This must have been what his cryptic sentence, up in the carriage, meant; the blond was one of his others, the ones who had occupied his time.

She had no right to demand anything from him, only from here on out, but not while she had broken his heart. She needed to tell him about Ron, she must find the way to make him listen.

Her warm body against his, made Cormac desperate to have her; even more now that he was now afraid she was going to leave him. His body hardened in anticipation, and his cock ached for her.

Damn, he was such an ass. Why hold grudges? After all, he had dreamed of making her his, forever. His mind visited the day when he found her sitting by his parents; what a sanctimonious jerk, he had acted as if he had been a saint.

The sunny, crisp day was no longer so bright and full of promise, fear had taken residence and casted an ominous cast upon an otherwise joyous occasion. He wasn't the only to feel this shadow looming upon them, and many wished they had paid more attention.

Laren held her arm, "Darling would you be averse to an earlier wedding, I had an idea… Never mind we will talk later." She wanted to lighten the atmosphere with the news of a happy event.

Harry had finally reached his friend; he had heard some disturbing news. He pulled her slightly to the side while Cormac conversed with his parents and uncles.

"Hermione, I just had a talk with Oliver Wood; he is a guest since he plays with Cormac. He told me that their team has tried to trade two players and one has finally been traded. They might now have Ron playing for their team; although he is almost sure it hasn't been announced. They still don't know who the other player will be, is either Viktor Krum, or someone else he doesn't really know."

Hermione's face appeared more troubled, "Are either one of them here?" She asked as a shiver ran through her body.

"No, I think not, but Oliver has a date, Ginny Weasley." It was Harry's turn to be upset. He didn't look serene and happy as earlier today. His eyes were cloudy with worry and concern.

"I will talk to Cormac's parents, she shouldn't be here, how unpleasant." An even worse thought crossed her mind, what if she would try one her old tricks? Oliver was famous but not comparable to Harry, and she worried for both of them, for Harry and for herself.

Cormac ran until he reached her to stand right behind her, "Hermione, before we go into the house, let's go into town, we can drive, there is a small bookstore not far from here."

He wanted to take her out; he had heard the same news Harry had and wished to ask some questions and to be honest. He had realized how much he loved Hermione, and didn't want his mistakes to earn her hate and rejection.

Of course, right before they came into the house with everyone behind, the old Earl's ghost chose the moment to make his grandiose appearance. "Did not I tell you lad, she is a flirt, all the wizards smelling after her tail, and their pricks rea…"

This time the Earl had gone a tad too far into impropriety, and he didn't have a chance to say one more word. Hermione had conducted a thorough research, whereby, it was high time for the nasty ghost to auf-wiedersehen and go on to his next life; and on that note, she pulled out her wand. She'd been ready for his nosy intervention and proceeded to put an end to it.

She had come armed; in a swift movement she pulled a small flask out her handbag and sprinkled it over the disagreeable spirit. She repeated the incantation she had learned in old Gaelic, and the last words in plain English. The ghost was frozen in place.

"Be gone and rest, May the Lord has mercy on your soul so you can find the peace you lost long ago. If you have loved ones waiting for your soul, hear me well; I summon thee, come and take this sad soul away to his eternal peace. "

To everyone's astonishment the old goat changed into a full bearded burly and handsome Wizard who walked towards a petite auburn haired woman. The comely specter ran to meet him and kissed him upon reaching him.

Nobody heard what he said, but the McLaggen recognized the painting of the earl's first wife. It was within seconds that the stubborn ghost, one who hanged around as a ghostly presence, all driven by pure jealousy, left for a better place where happiness had waited for him for many centuries.

An air of jubilation exploded, many disliked the bitter ghost, and Cormac had learned a valuable lesson, to be happy and to move on leaving the misery behind.

As for the old Earl, he said before leaving, "Dear Lass, welcome to the family, you have a guardian angel of your very own." It was good since she could probably use one.

They all gathered into a big ballroom, there were scrolls with the programs for the event sitting on a big table. Cormac's father asked everyone to be quiet.

"Welcome everyone, we are delighted you could be here. This joyous occasion when we celebrate our oldest child's graduation as a brain healer is one of great pride and joy for all our family and kin. And, if that weren't enough, he has also been named as the number one keeper in the world of professional Quidditch. He will make an announcement about his playing career after I conclude my speech."

Applauses broke all over the place, and Hermione jumped and hugged him, and he twirled her around. All angers forgotten in the joy, she wrapped her legs around him, and he kissed her until everyone whistled again.

"Cormac, you better marry the witch soon before you eat her up and there is nothing left." A male voice yelled to be followed by equally inane remarks.

Although separated and acting shyly, their hands stayed together. Cormac's mind was already in a small shop where he would buy a romance book for Hermione. He nearly missed the next announcement, which came as a surprise to the now happy couple.

"Good introduction into my next announcement; and what seemed so natural, it wasn't always so; you must believe me. Yes, the kiss you just witnessed is one of many, because tomorrow evening we will be celebrating an even more important event in Cormac's life. It was originally scheduled for ten days from now as a small family event, but my father is here this weekend for a surprise visit. Some of you know that they are living in Spain half of the year. Cormac and Hermione come here."

They were both thinking about each other, Hermione was still upset about Leslie, who was looking at her with dislike. And she was thinking about the kiss she just shared with Cormac when she could feel his hard prick right against her belly, and when she felt his naked arousal right next to her. The heat and the ache wouldn't dissipate, and the thought of it, made her wish they were alone.

Gavin had to call them twice, creating more ruckuses, "Now that we have the lovely couple here, two announcements. I guess some of you are wondering why the lovely Miss Hermione Granger is kissing our less than even-tempered Scot; I must say my wife also wonders. And some of you have heard his younger brother questioning if such a wonderful witch, a great prize, is deserved by our Cormac?"

He waited for the laughter and silly remarks to die down, Cormac wasn't finding the speech very funny, and his scowl was once again marring his handsome face.

Teddy, who attentively listened from his place with the children, caught his new hero's scowling and ran to him; once again Teddy had taken his hero's appearance, and Cormac saw him coming and picked him up. Sensitive Teddy touched his cheek, "You a'serve the prize, you are nice," he whispered and kissed his cheek.

Once again Cormac's heart tugged remembering the child's dead parents and whipped the scowl off, "Don't worry Teddy, I am being a prat. Everything is fine; we will go horse riding after I come from a short errand okay?" He asked nuzzling the young boy's hair and breathing his fresh scent, which calmed him and made him wish the child stayed with him.

Teddy assented and yawned; he was a little tired and didn't make a motion to get down. It was nice to be held by such a big guy; it made you feel loved and safe. His eyes were heavy, and he snuggled up.

The women noticed the young child resting on the grumpy wizard's chest and hearts melted all around. Harry's eyebrows knitted with jealousy, what was he seeing? The little wizard was taken with Cormac, and Harry didn't like it too much. He shouldn't have listened to Ginny, always concerned about his werewolf blood and not wanting Harry to get too attached. He expelled a bitter sigh; he had failed Remus to please a less than stellar witch. And now that Arthur was with Andromeda, he was ready to take over bringing him up. He had a feeling he had been pre-empted. Hermione had equal rights to the child according to Remus' will.

Gavin continued, "Yes, indeed, Cormac is engaged to be married to our lovely and courageous Hermione; and it isn't as sudden as it might seem. They were together long ago in Hogwarts, and a recent reencounter rekindled their flame. We McLaggen wizards are known for very short engagements, it is the only way witches will marry us, on the spur of the moment. Needless to say, we seize the occasion before they change their mind. Just look at my own engagement, it was two days long."

The speech was once again received with laughter, at least from those who knew the family.

"It is not the betrothal party we are announcing; we already held that celebration."

At these words, the whispering got louder, and dissatisfaction was visible on the faces of a couple of the guests.

"Shh, everyone just a little longer please be quiet. Tomorrow at 3:30, in front of the old altar on the east side, we will all gather to celebrate their union."

Cormac's heart jumped in joy, she would be finally his, he just had to keep her away from all the hungry beasts until then, but Hermione froze in place. He was sure they would have the private McLaggen ritual tonight, by the hidden altar in the forest, there wasn't a reason why not have it since they were both willing. His heart raced with excitement at the prospect.

Cormac wanted to kiss her, but Teddy had fallen asleep in his arms, and Hermione saw his eyes full of joy, she tiptoed and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I think Cormac needs to put the young lad to bed, you can save the congratulations for lunch and for his other announcement. Please see Caitrin and my wife to see you to your rooms if you don't have one yet. Lunch will be served in two and a half hours at the main dinning hall, not everyone has arrived yet. There are food and refreshment in the far wall to my right. In the rooms you will find whatever you need, and if you cannot find it, just call one of the house elves."

Hermione was wondering the size of the big hall, there were at least 50 people not counting the McLaggen family, and she couldn't wait to see it. She followed Cormac; she had to smile, his family had been underhanded. Now she could see why her mother had rushed it all to get it all ready, they must have been in touch with them.

When she was leaving the room someone pulled her arm, it was Leslie. She was looking around making sure nobody was listening and cursed when she saw someone walking towards her. "I have something important to tell you, meet me here later on. And she left, before Hermione could say anything.

Coming from the opposite corner, she saw someone she hadn't seen in a while, Oliver Wood. He came over to shake her hand. "You and Cormac, wow, if I had known you liked Scottish wizards I would have made a bid for you. I thought you and Ron?"

"Used to, not for a few months now, I really don't want to talk about it." She tried to smile; she had always liked Oliver and wondered if Ginny had put him up to this. He had to know about Ron. Made her feel a little strange.

"I didn't think he was for you, glad you could see it. Did you know he is being considered for our team? Who knows he might be already hired." He was being friendly.

"Is he? What do you know?" First Harry and now her, yes, maybe he was being friendly.

"Don't know that is what I heard a couple days ago. I know we have one new player; I don't know the name and know they were looking into several wizards as possible ones; Krum and Flint were mentioned for several positions." He was finishing when someone called him, and he promptly excused himself. Hermione thought it was Ginny but it was rather noisy and couldn't be sure.

She went into her room where her suitcases waited, and she found Cormac in her bed waiting for her. He had taken his jumper and shoes off.

She meant to go in and ask him about Leslie, and tell him what she heard from Oliver, and from Harry, and about the wedding, but after she looked at him, she took her boots and jumper off, and in seconds she was by his side.

Cormac didn't waste time in words, he was afraid of her questions; first he traced her lips with his index finger and then replaced the finger with his lips.

In one agile move, he pulled the witch over him, and in the next move she was under his body.

Hermione could feel his hard body against hers. He was incredibly hard; he stopped kissing her for a few moments. "I want you, I am not longer sure I want to wait, gods I need to feel you around me. I have never stopped thinking about you, even when I have been angry," his voice was lost when his lips came down on her again. His kiss was hard and aggressive, his tongue touched hers and his lips moved restlessly over hers as his body moved the same way.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" he pressed harder, "my little terrier. I want to taste you, please let me, open your legs, a little more." A small whimper escaped his lips.

She also wanted the same; they were alone, in a bed, and probably undisturbed for the next couple of hours. Something was telling her they should consummate their love. She had the feeling Leslie was just one many. Cormac was a catch and many would stop at nothing to marry someone like him. When his hand went under her skirt, she covered his hand with hers to guide him; her body tensed waiting for him and her hips slightly raised to meet his touch.

When he touched her again, he felt her nearly bare mound; gods, he hadn't been wrong, "I want to see you, just see you," his voice thick and slow. His voice sounded far away, desire and need surrounded her.

"Yes," it was all she said.

He sat on his calves, and she unbuttoned her skirt, letting him pull it off. She had tights to the middle of her thigh and very tiny lace boy shorts. He bent and kissed her mound over the knickers, and put his face over her. She felt water, not kisses, his tears.

"I think you are not going to marry me, I am so afraid, I haven't been a good wizard." His body trembled and felt cold all of a sudden.

Hermione never thought he would have been so upset. "Shh, no talking," she stood up to kiss him, and once again, he lay over her.

Their kiss was sloppy and intense; his hand moved her knickers aside to reach her bare skin, and feel her wet warm. She could hear his small sounds and moans that made her want him more, "You feel so right. I have a confession; that day under the tree, I nearly did something I am not proud of, and I wanted to be your fingers." He hissed the words and didn't sound sorry.

He lifted his kilt and took her hand to him, "Touch me, do what you wanted that day, to the imaginary warlock."

She didn't need to be told twice and swiftly wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her body shuddered at the feel of the soft skin, yet hot and hard and pulsating with his lust for her. At the feel of her hand, his body arched and expelled a loud groan. "My Hermione, do it with your hand" he cried, "I want to come."

His body felt too hot, feverish, and tremors ran over him, his eyes were barely open, and with her free hand her fingers touched around and inside his lips, "Hermione, my beauty, do you want to be mine, now? I need you so much, we will be married soon, it doesn't matter," he didn't want to wait; he wanted to make her pregnant so she wouldn't leave him. All he wanted was her, to be in her, to become one with her.

"Yes, but the blood? Your parents would be disappointed?" she asked.

And he remembered, and she was right. Duty called, "You are right, I am afraid if we do anything else right now, I will not be able to stop. Let me just look."

With great effort he moved to the side to caress her upper thighs, he then bent his head to kiss her labia over the lace. As he inhaled, she heard him saying, "I could spend the rest of my life between your thighs. When we are married, I am staying by your side until the day I die." His tone was factual, matter of fact.

He laid his head on her belly and held on to her for the next hour. Neither moved, nor slept, just the two of them quiet and thinking about nothing, just a couple enjoying each other and their moment of silence. His trembling had barely subsided, he was afraid of Leslie's revelations, and of her wishes for retribution. What if he had made her pregnant? That was his worse fear, hence why hadn't he waited?

Neither one saw the person opening the door; neither saw that the hooded person carried an old Muggle rifle from one of the display cabinets, surely intended on killing the occupants. Hadn't it been for Shaw intersecting the murderer and stopping one of the bullets with his own body, both Hermione and Cormac would have been killed. Hermione felt the warm blood seeping on her chest, Cormac was a dead weight over her, and she started screaming.

A/N – Let me know how you feel, any guesses, was it Ginny? Or Leslie? Or, maybe, was it someone else? Are either Shaw or Cormac dead? I only do happy endings, until now that was. Just kidding, or not?


	11. Who done it?

Cormac dead? I only do happy endings, until now that was. Just kidding, or not?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who done it?**

* * *

Once again, I am sorry for the long silence. I am trying to overcome a difficult situation. Thanks for your support. I recommend you glance at the last chapter.

**Where the culprit is obvious, or is it? And then some**-

The first to hear her screams was Harry who met with the rest of the family in the hallway. Cormac's mother felt the ground move; her vision turned blurry; and she finally had to lean against her brother, who was also present. He held her and pattered her back. His eyes were afraid and her heart was heavy with concern. Her beautiful sons both dying, and just a few minutes ago she was having an intimate celebration with Gavin. Their son was going to live and the curse would be overcome once again, and now this. Who could have been so callous, so cruel, in such a happy occasion?

Gavin gingerly picked up his son whose body had fallen on top of Hermione. The first thing he noticed was Cormac's face covered with blood, and his jumper darkened with the same. As for Shaw, he lay on the ground face down over a pool of his own blood; he was unresponsive, and his breathing shallow; injured but he was alive. The twins both sobbed holding on to their mother, Caitrin leaned against one of her cousins, and Mark, who also slept in the family wing, helped mumbling muttered curses under his breath. His legs still ached a little but it matter none. All the cousins and family men had their wands out and were ready to attack, the atmosphere was charged. The dogs sat whining; all minus one, nobody had yet noticed that Camellia was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately, Harry asked Mark to inform the Aurors as he looked around the room, while casting forensic charms in hope to find evidence i.e. magic signatures, etc.

"Who could have done it, I don't understand." Harry wondered aloud. Meanwhile one of Cormac's uncles, a healer, approached him.

"I am nearly sure that I have all is needed to treat them. However, our young Shaw might need to go to the Hospital, besides the injury incurred by the Muggle weapon, there are indications that he is under a very nasty curse which seems to be attacking his entire body. Sadly, I am not familiar with it. As for the actual injury caused by the Muggle weapon, Cormac was shot near the ear but the bullet had barely pierced his skin, and a second shot graced his shoulder. Whereas Shaw didn't fare so well, he was shot near his heart, and both are also exhibiting signs of being under the same curse. It could be deadly; it seems to be shutting their body functions down, a version of a dead curse, but in a slow motion. I reckon it must be a version of an unforgiveable." He shook his head in dismay.

"Gavin, for now, I recommend to move them into a large room to better take care of them, and we must secure the room as well; and at the same it might be better if we could move Shaw to Edinburgh's Warrior Hall. What if I am unable to do all that needs to get done, he is not well; however, we could try."

He appeared concerned, insecure, and altogether too afraid for the outcome. He knew that moving them could activate other aspects of an unknown curse. Anything could be triggered with the surge of magic released by either the Floo or Apparation. It was a tough choice.

At the healer's verdict, Cormac's parents held their hands in anguish, and Hermione held on to Cormac's sisters. Hermione's was pale and not crying, she wanted to be strong while her heart was full of apprehension; her chance to happiness seemed to be dissipating before her eyes. The regret for the lost years was intense now that she knew her love for Cormac. She had hopped the end of the war would have been the end of her encounters with evil, but it didn't seem that way.

As they left the room, the Aurors showed up, and Harry talked to them. The somber procession walked along the hallways while the guests lined the walls, a look of sorrow was commonplace in most of the guests. Cormac's numerous family members appeared somber and their faces were etched with sadness and anger. It didn't bode well for whoever had attacked the McLaggen brothers; many talked of administering their own brand of justice. The Scottish wizards seemed to have shed some of their refinement and each one looked the warriors they had once been. Someone or some ones had abused the McLaggen's hospitality, and this was a serious infraction demanding payback, retribution of an eye for an eye.

"Everyone back to their rooms, Apparating, Floo and other communication or transportation has been curtailed until the initial investigation is conducted. Shaw and Cormac have been injured by person/persons unknown, whereby you must stay put until the ones in charge of the investigation contact you. Any additional attempts to harm any members of this family, and that includes Miss Granger who is my family, will be counteracted with appropriate measurements." Harry ordered everyone; meanwhile murmurs, grunts, complaints and loud voices filled up the place.

As they walked, a bluish light illuminated the hallway, and a tall specter, the old Earl, showed up holding a man by the scruff of his neck, and whose body was dropped unceremoniously from nearly three feet above the ground; a loud thump accompanied the actions, along with a cacophony of loud barks and menacing growls.

"See what the cat dragged, a nasty piece of vermin who should be handled accordingly, or simply put, exterminated," he growled.

One of the Aurors ran towards the Earl with Harry right behind.

Harry's curse was venomous and was followed by a heavy silence while he pinched the bridge of his nose, and he then ran his hand thru his already messy hair, "Ron, what on earth are you doing here? Please tell me you are no responsible for today's events." Harry sounded way past angry, everyone could hear the rancor and disappointment in his voice, and could see sparkles of angry magic flying around him.

Ron lifted his head; his face had a green tinge to it, as if he was about to get sick. Harry well remembered times like this, when Ron appeared distraught and upset.

"I caught the dirty scoundrel hiding by the stables." The earl growled, "I was barely gone and being processed when I felt the life force of my protégées in danger. I was excused to come and help. I am sorry to say that I didn't see who the attacker was; however, I know what curse was used. Please excuse me while I help, you deal with him, time is of an essence, and hopefully we will not need the curse maker." As he came, he disappeared.

"I swear that I heard the shot, but I didn't do it. I was angry and jealous, and I snuck in with the intent to confront Hermione. I had barely entered the family wing when I heard a loud bang and barely caught the sight of a hooded figure that vanished in front of me. You can ask the house elves that were right behind me." Ron tried to get up, but Harry pushed him down with little finesse.

"You are being held until I can verify your statement, why are you here? You aren't Cormac's friend." Harry sounded more than suspicious.

"I am the new draftee, I was offered a great deal. I have been told that Cormac is getting out this year to help with the family business. You might not know but all the players were invited and I was one of them. I won't deny that I was angry when I saw that slag kissing McLaggen; she had no right to do so. You know this is the truth, she is mine, the dirty filthy slag."

At the last 'slag,' Craeg, one of Cormac's cousins, punched him right on the middle of his gut, and was going to hit him again but his father pulled him away and held him back.

"You keep him under a close watch, or I am not responsible. He needs to shut up; who is he calling my cousin's bride reprehensible names; I will strangle him, no need to use magic." The angry Scot wizard barked at Harry.

Ginny ran towards Ron and looked at Harry with contempt, "Harry, how you could think Ron is guilty? We have the right to participate of social gatherings, whether or not Hermione and you are part of them. Let it go, and let us have a life."

Before she finished her sentence, Ginny suddenly stepped in front of Harry and raised her hands to his chest to shove him angrily. Without hesitation Harry grabbed her hands with one hand, and pulled his wand with the other to point it at her neck.

Harry hissed, "You should not be here period, why did you come to an event at the McLaggen's, regardless of an invitation? I find it more than irregular. And if you attack me again, be prepared for the consequences."

"You are self-important by even thinking that I am here because of either of you, meaning you and that sorry excuse for a witch, Hermione. Oliver, who plays for his team invited me to his birthday and graduation party. You are not the only wizard if you must know, I've been seeing Oliver." Ginny retorted while lifting her chin up.

Harry gave her a cold, appraising look, while Caitrin McLaggen stood by his side and shyly took Harry's hand to hold it in support. Her warm hand and gentle touch, filled him up with strong emotions, and he squeezed her hand back. Moran, one of the twins, put her hand right above his, and also squeezed his hand, while she gave Ginny a cold stare. Ginny's eyes flared in contempt.

"Everyone back into the rooms, and that includes you Ginny. Your father will be here later on, and I am sure that he will want to hear what you have to say; wait for the Aurors. Remember those found roaming the hallways might be inviting confrontation."

After he was done with his last speech, Harry dismissed her with his lip curled back in a sneer; there was something on the way she had looked at him, cold and cunning that made him certain, oh, yes, she was hiding something.

Once everyone left, Ron told Harry, "I swear to you, believe me, I have nothing to do with this, I am willing to be examined by whichever means necessary. I was furious when I found out about Hermione and wanted to talk to Cormac and tell him she was mine, but nothing else-"He paused, his eyes were sorrowful, and Harry wanted to believe him, not only for everyone's sake but because he truly missed his old friend.

"I have tried to talk to her, but she is hiding from me. I know it was wrong to have taken her will to choose by feeding her the potion, I did a lot of things wrong, but…" His expression was one of sadness and regret. Harry remembered their forever friendship, and he really couldn't believe Ron would intentionally commit such a crime. Ron might be a hotheaded wizard, but all and all, not a bad person. His biggest sin was his lack of accountability, and his forever jealousy and covetousness for what wasn't his; yes, perhaps he knew.

**At the treatment Room-**

The atmosphere was somber, and the former festive ambiance had been all but gone, all had been changed by the actions of a selfish, murderous individual. Only a miracle could save the day.

"Where is Camellia?" Hermione asked once she realized the missing pooch. Last she remembered the twins had taken the dogs and Teddy as well.

Nobody seemed to know her whereabouts and Hermione worried; her promising day was taking a nasty turn, and the overwhelming sadness and despair gave way to a non-stop tears' flow.

She stood by Cormac and rubbed his forehead with a warm cloth. Her heart twisted in real pain as she could see the life force ebbing away from him. Arrangements to take the brothers to the Hospital were being made since either Floo or Apparating were not an option with such sick patients. She couldn't figure out who would have done such a terrible thing, maybe the witch who had kissed Cormac earlier.

A light flooded the room, it was the old Earl, "Let me look at the patients." He explained that he had been sent back to repay his debt.

"Yes, I was right; both have been poisoned with a magical potion that will drain the life force out of them. The antidote must be made of the same poison used. It is made of a mushroom that grows inside fairy rings. They will both die before the sunset, although not from the injuries; whereas they are negligible, the curse is deadly." At this Hermione felt as if her heart had a heavy hand squeeze it, and took a deep breath to calm down. The old Earl was still talking.

"Yes, the culprit must be found, since there is another antidote. With a thimble of the blood of the poison maker we can make an antidote; it will make the witch or wizard wretchedly ill, and make them throw up for a few minutes, sick and retching is better than dead. There might be a problem if the curse maker added a few personal touche; ideally, we should get the one who made the curse and get their blood. You cannot go wrong."

Hermione, looked again, and she couldn't believe the old nasty ghost was so friendly and even handsome if not a bit heavy.

Laren had a good potions lab and was familiar with the mushrooms." I can check, there are a lot of old bottles and flasks with a little of this and a little of that. My sons, my beautiful sons, I will go with Caitrin and check, I hope one of us is successful." She started to the room.

A second light flooded the room, the petite auburn haired specter that had accompanied the earl to his for-now-aborted final destination, "I might have an idea to save this day and to apprehend the guilty party, I tell you what..." And she whispered to Hermione.

Whatever the specter whispered made the young witch appeared hopeful and had erased some of her concern clouding her eyes.

"Yes, let's," and as she started to Apparate to follow the specter, a loud, shrilly scream was heard, accompanied by a fierce grow of what sounded as a bloodhound.


	12. The Three Headed Blood Hound

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.  
**

* * *

I wanted to apologize to a reader; he/she deemed the playful-a bit angry spanking Cormac gave Hermione in an earlier chapter, as an act of violence. You all must believe me when I tell you that I am not an advocate of physical punishment to children, or even a fan of 'rough' games between adults.

Not being one day without pain, after a nasty accident, I wonder why people will voluntarily submit to it, it doesn't seem very sexy to me, but people like and do what they will.

I see Cormac as a hotheaded, bad temper, and impulsive young man, with a heart of gold. And I can assure you that he will not really hurt Hermione, no way, he really loves her, and surely regrets his outburst.

For everyone's information, it wasn't long ago when husbands were allowed to beat their wives with a stick no thicker than their thumb. Yes, in the USA, I shiver just thinking about it. Again, my apologies if I offended anyone.

* * *

**-The Three Headed Mini-Blood-Hound-**

Everyone looked in amazement as Camellia jumped out from a magic portrait and ran to Hermione. The how was a mystery, and one known only to the pooch who frequently visited Professor Snape's portrait at Hogwarts, and through it, she went to play with her mother and sister and share a day with Minerva, her original owner.

Hermione noticed at once the pooch's three heads; and was concerned because Camellia was absolutely forbidden of letting strangers see her three heads, which usually were hidden. Needless to say, the three heads caused, if possible, a greater commotion; best to let it ride since nothing could be done about it at this point. Hermione smiled at the Tartan jersey Camellia wore, clearly belonging to one of the Cairns. Later she would find out all the dogs wore similar clothes; it was the day's theme.

Camellia stood by her mistress and nearly pushed her down when she grabbed the edge of her robe. She intended to pull her human in her direction. Hermione, wisely, followed her without hesitation; and Harry followed right behind, along with Dunbar and Andy, two of Cormac's cousins.

All had their wands out, ready to protect the witch. Ron also ran behind them, but someone grabbed him and held him back, "Stay here, we still don't trust you."

The voice belonged to a tall Scot, who wore a robe and traditional kilt. He was even taller than Ron and didn't look particularly friendly. "Don't try to move or you will regret it. You can be sure I meant it."

The small dog ran all the way into a large barn that had been converted into a garage, and they were greeted with the loud barks of the pack of Cairns. They surrounded someone at nearly ground level, apparently at Camellia's command. Hermione was certain of the later, and she greeted Bijoux that ran towards her.

As they got closer, they identified the person as a witch. A disheveled witch sat on a low crate, with her arms around her folded legs. The dogs growled and snapped their teeth, whereas it didn't seem to bother the woman, she screamed in terror the moment she saw Camellia.

When Hermione bent to get check her dog, she realized that two of her muzzles were covered with blood."

"Get that demon away from me, she wants to kill me, and she already had a piece of my bum, she is dangerous," the witch screamed hysterically. Camellia answered her cries with a wicked growl, a verifiable chilling sound simultaneously emitted from the each of three heads, and the witch cringed and cowered backwards, scooting on her bum while she whimpered in abject terror, and maybe pain from the alleged bite. At Hermione's glare, Camellia promptly hid the extra two heads and looked the other way.

Hermione and companions all snickered and refused to offer any words of comfort to the fallen witch.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Hermione cooed in a sinister way, "What would the lovely Miss McPherson be doing in the barn, being held at bay by a pack of small dogs? Nothing good, I expect, do tell," Hermione crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Not just by small dogs; did you know that your dog is a three headed beast that emits blue fire from her throat; she flies like a bird, and she also appears and disappears into thin air? I am almost positive I saw her jump inside that old painting in the opposite wall, and I saw her earlier telling something to the other dogs in some strange language before she chased me, I heard her, not barking, but talking, and I am not crazy. " Leslie rocked her body and seem afraid. After a few seconds she started talking by pointing a finger to Bijoux.

"That other dog of yours bows to her, and follows all her directions, and you monster whispered, did you hear that, she whispered to the other one; sure enough the mutt obeyed and came to bite my bum again. I know that she is not a dog but a demon," she screamed pointing at Camellia whose hackles were bristled and looking positively fierce, Bijoux stood by her alpha's side looking ferocious as well. Hermione could hear chuckles behind her.

"I don't see any three heads, and a talking dog that has aides, and Bijoux bows to her and does her bidding, "Go and bite her bum." Do you know how crazy that sounds? Are you perhaps drunk or have you ingested any recreational potions, Miss McPherson?" Harry inquired, his voice dripping sarcasm, "And did anybody here see a three headed dog?" Harry asked all those present.

"No," was the unanimous answer, followed by silly comments and raucous laughter. "Grrr, bite bum, grr…hard, yummy bum, go girlie go."

Camellia was still growling in intense anger, and a second later one of the additional heads popped out. This clearly meant the witch had done something terribly wrong, and Camellia had caught her 'in-fraganti.' Camellia wasted not time and walked straight to Leslie, she jumped on her and started to sniff her robe, Leslie tried to escape by crawling on her knees.

The small, strong beyond her size, dog, kept the witch down, and started digging, literally digging onto her hip while Leslie screamed, and all her efforts to push the dog away bore no result. Finally, Camellia dug out an old revolver from an inner pocket, which she flung towards Cormac's cousins with great coordination, stealth, and strength. If anyone had doubt she had magical powers, they had been dispelled with this move. It wasn't the rifle they had abandoned but another weapon. The attacker must have had two weapons.

Hermione and Harry moved forward to pick up the white dog, but when they were just upon her, a shadow jumped from behind one of the stalls.

The newcomer was covered in a cloak that covered the face, in one hand held a wand and in the other dragged a young child by the robe's collar. Hermione hissed in anger, the child being held and tied with a rope made out metal, probably silver to stop him from morphing was none other than young Teddy. Right at that instance, both Hermione and Harry realized that they had not seen Teddy since the shooting.

"You wouldn't think that we hadn't taken adequate insurance?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they thought to recognize the disguised voice, "and let Leslie go, right now, unless you want Teddy hurt."

The old stable was cold and the winter wind made it colder. Teddy dressed in only trousers and a jumper, was visibly shaking from the cold and probably the fear. Anger rose up Hermione's throat, her mouth was dry, and she just wanted to injure whoever had taken the child. Camellia also growled viciously, and a blue stream shot out her mouth pointed at the arm holding Teddy.

The one holding Teddy screamed in agony. The undisguised voice belonged to a female who in the midst of the pain let a curse in her own voice. It all happened very fast, Camellia flew, because it couldn't be qualified as a jump, over three meters or around ten feet and nearly ripped the other arm of the female still pointing her wand at all of them. The dog's three heads were in full display, and Cormac's cousins praised her.

"A fine little lass you are, kill the monster; you do it girl, a fine one you are." But Camellia just pushed her into the ground, once again with a force much unexpected for a pooch her size. Meanwhile, Harry picked up Teddy and hugged him tight, and then he covered him with his jumper, but not before he had freed him from the chain and removed the gag around his mouth. Harry shook in anger as he wondered who would do that to a little child, once again he asked Remus for forgiveness.

Teddy was crying, holding on to him, and couldn't talk. Hermione was angry and cried for her Teddy; looking at his pain tore her heart. One of the wizards promptly took him away from Harry, took the gun, and Apparated with him into the castle after wrapping him in his robe, Bijoux held on to the wizard's robe and side-along with them.

The other witch turned out to be Ginny, who screamed in pain although Camellia's fire had not really burnt her and rather singed her arm, but not much. The objective had been to administer quick pain to force her to release the boy, and the magic fire had not even damaged the clothes.

The bite was something else, it was bleeding, and Hermione muttered an "Episkey," but only half heartedly, in the mean time, they removed her wand and tied her hands. As for Leslie, she was also restrained after Hermione healed a couple of gashes on her shoulder and her bum, the robe was torn showing bare skin, with a couple of bloody puncture wounds.

Camellia had been a busy girl. Hermione did not repair the cloth, let others see the bare arse, it served her right. She just hoped neither Camellia nor Bijoux would get an infection.

Leslie was hysterical, "I saw it with my two own eyes, and that is not a dog, it is a demon. I am going to report it to the Ministry of Magic, and they will take it away. It is a Dark beast and it hurt me," she screamed non-stop.

"If she hurt you, you probably deserved it. Why was Camellia attacking you? She is usually a loving dog." Hermione asked suspiciously.

"And why were you defending her with so much vehemence. I though, that you were here to be with Oliver. Well, unless you were here to meet Leslie?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I am not talking to you, you traitor. And by the way, are you also after the Mudblood?" Ginny asked in a nasty tone, "It wouldn't surprise me, she gets around." And she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, Ron was picked up here at the stables, what was he here with you? And if you call Hermione any names, you might get injured further, I won't contain Camellia, and let me tell you, she really wants a piece of your body." Harry smirked nastily, " so, you better answer my questions."

Several figures Apparated into the area at once, Aurors, more Cormac's cousins and with them Arthur, "If one of these witches is at fault, they need to tell us what hex they used, Shaw is not doing well, and he is fading fast."

"I had nothing to do with it," Ginny whined, "It was Leslie, I helped when she was running away, I stopped Teddy because was running back to tell, he was crying over that stupid Cormac, and it drove me crazy. He is going to lie and said I did it."

"It wasn't I, you liar, it was you. After you found out I was pregnant from your Oliver, earlier today, you offered to help me. You told me that you wanted the Mudblood gone because it was all her fault, and because you wanted Oliver for yourself. You made me go back home to get the Muggle weapon and took it from me!" Leslie screamed.

"No, you are lying, you are pregnant from Ron." Ginny was yelling louder and louder, and Camellia started growling even louder with the pack of Cairns on tow, it was giving everyone a headache.

"Quiet here," Harry spoke with authority, "I don't care whose baby it is, at least not right now. For now, we can safely assume that Cormac is not the father. If that is so, why attack Cormac, I don't get it."

"I just wanted to scare the Mudblood; Cormac is mine, he was with me just this Yuletide, I have loved him since I was in Hogwarts, and he finally was with me, but she ruined it. " At this Hermione's heart cringed with pain, but what could she say? This was the warning that Cormac had given her about not being faithful, and it hurt too much.

Cormac had not wronged her, and she had no right to be angry, they hadn't been together, not ever, but nevertheless, it hurt. Leslie caught the pain in Hermione's eyes, and for the first time she smiled smugly.

"Keep talking," Harry egged her along. "It is cold here."

"As I was saying, I had my eyes set on him for a long time. He should have been my husband, not hers." Leslie arrogantly answered while looking at Hermione with nasty intent. "The Mudblood is a nothing, we are all superior to her, and I just wanted her gone. I found the Muggle weapon after the Battle of Hogwarts; I was there, and thought it might be useful at a later time, I hid it at home, and wasn't sure what it was at the time." Her eyes were shifty, and she would not look at any of the others.

One of the Aurors that had arrived from the Ministry at Edinburgh fixed his eyes upon Leslie, "I think she is lying, I have taken a look at the Muggle weapon, and it has been well maintained and recently loaded." He came closer to Leslie.

"I am a Muggle born, and my father is a hunter. If she was the shooter, she knew how to keep it in good shape. The battle happened a few years ago, and it isn't possible to be in such good condition; the old riffle was a cover and not even shot, it was abandoned as a decoy." At this Harry paid full attention.

"The way I see it, she transfigured this weapon to look like the old riffle; therefore, I believe that she is lying. The best antidote to the curse is made with a blood thimble of the one who made the curse, and I don't think she is smart enough to have made the cursed projectiles. And if she says the Mud word once again, I won't be responsible, she is the dirty one." He gave Leslie a hard look and kept his eyes on her.

"So now Leslie, you better tell us the truth, or I will personally harm you. I love Cormac, and Shaw will be my brother. We have fought very dangerous opponents, and you are nothing compared to them." She turned towards Ginny and continued her speech.

"As for you, Ginny, whatever you know, you better spill it, right now. I am losing my patience and I will do whatever it takes to save my love. Holding Teddy by force might land you a few years at Azkaban, which would not do much for your Quidditch career or your future." Hermione was no longer feeling defeated, but instead was angry and wanted to extract the answers out these two, even if she had to hurt them.

One of the newly arrived Aurors was looking at Leslie with great care. "You are McClellan's daughter; he married your ma, right?" He asked in a heavy brogue, and she scooted farther back. Her body trembled in fear.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``*o**

**A/N **Let me hear from you. Thanks for reading my work.


	13. A Painful Blood Donation

JKR owns most of the characters and the HP world; I own the story line and Camellia.

We are finally getting close to the end. I am attempting to finish the stories in batches, and I wish I could write them forever, but my muse has more work and I want to concentrate in Malfoys and Mates. Thanks to my dear and lovely readers, I have a lot of fun writing and love to give you all a nice time-

A Painful Blood Donation-

One of the newly arrived Aurors, had been looking at Leslie with great care. "You must be McClellan's stepdaughter; he married your ma a little while after your father was killed, during a scrimmage, right?" He asked in a heavy brogue.

"Yes, I have never said otherwise, it isnt a secret. Your chief falsely accused him, and you should know that he has been a good father and provider." Her chin went up in the air.

"Ah, Lass but you shouldn't be so fast to deny his guilt. I was one of the ones that recognized him as one of the supporters from the Dark Lord. I saw him with me own two eyes, taking off his Death Eater mask. He was known to have hidden a large cache of Dark artifacts, and we all know that he loves collecting all types of weapons. I do remember bragging about his love for Muggle weapons and would retrofit them with magical enhancement. You wouldn't have taken one of your pa's non-existing weapons, one of the ones that he swore were destroyed after the war?"

He asked her in a low, soothing voice with an edge of hidden menace, "Miss McPherson I want to warn you, don't lie; you are already in big trouble. If we can save the young lad and Lord McLaggen, you could save yourself a heap of trouble. No matter who pulled the trigger, youre knee deep in this mess." His voice had lost all its niceness.

"I might have, but I cannot tell you because I will be kicked out my house." She was no longer confrontational, but young and afraid. "You don't know him; he might even hurt me, please don't go to him." She pleaded.

She wasn't acting and appeared to be fearful. After a short pause, she spoke loudly, "Besides it wasn't my idea, it was hers," and she pointed to Ginny, "She told me to get a Muggle weapon so we could scare the Mudblood, and then pretend that it had been someone else. I knew Ginny from Hogwarts; I was in the Quidditch team, and she knew about my pa."

"I didn't know her well we only played Quidditch and not even for the same team. Besides, she wasn't in my house. Believe me, I never told her to hurt anyone, Ginny hollered.

Arthur had it, "I am so tired of you, what is wrong with you child? You have had it all. You are successful, famous, and have a bigger vault than mine. So you cannot have Harry; I also regret it as well; after all, I wanted him for my son.' He looked at Harry and returned his eyes to his daughter.

"So, what, "she looked at her father defiantly.

"So what, is that your answer, you better think again. You shouldn't have fed him love potions, and, who knows, he might have loved you on his own. Don't you know that forcing love is never a good idea; it might have prevented you from finding the right wizard, the one intended for you. Faze up and tell the truth; this is not a play matter, lives are at risk. Did you dig some obscure curse to hurt Hermione, and did Leslie make it possible with her father's weapon?"

Ginny appeared contrite, "Dad, I didn't do such thing, but I did tell her to scare Hermione and to do whatever it took to get her out the way."

Harry looked at her with terrible disappointment, "Ginny, you need to make your own life. And for your sake, I hope the McLaggen sons make it unscathed." He walked towards her, to look at her up closely. He was planning Legilemance if it was necessary.

"Today was a day for Cormac, a special occasion, and you come into their home, a place where you aren't really welcome, to abuse of their generosity and hospitality and ruin their celebration. Even if it wasn't all you were doing, and regardless of the original intention, you instigated and incited Leslie into acting. I really don't want to ever see you again. " Harrys teeth were clenched, his face had red splotches, and his hair stood in all directions, bristling with uncontrollable magic.

"And by the way, Hermione had nothing to do with my decision. As a matter of fact, I was the one who told her. Never mind, that you just disobeyed my order to go and stay in your room. You are one spiteful and nasty witch, I hope you wake up and change before it is too late." He looked at her with pity and disgust.

"Ok, Miss McPherson, do you know anything about the weapon you used?" Harry asked, while turning around to face the other witch.

"No, I just pointed it to the Mudblood," she muttered looking at her feet.

At this Cormac's cousin, Andy, towered over her, "You say that awful, nasty word one more time, and I will personally pull your tongue out. You have been warned. You and that other sorry excuse for witches, who think you are something special because of your blood and your beauty, you are nothing but toxic rubbish. So you better watch your tongue, and I mean it."

Hermione looked at him gratefully, and she thought that every one of Cormac's cousins was just like the heroes of the books she used to like in school. She could picture them in the kilts, battling with their wands and their swords. They were the true Scottish Warlocks, their civilized clothes and good manners hid their warrior nature.

She cringed and looked away, "As I was saying, it just went off when I pointed it, taking Shaw and Cormac. I just wanted to fire it near the MuI mean Miss Granger. Shaw, that young imbecile more than deserved it, I don't regret that. He humiliated me earlier, and he had it coming." Her demeanor turned defiant and her shoulders straightened. A malevolent look glowed in her eyes.

At that, Dunbar, another of Cormac's cousins, pulled his wand and casted a spell to sew her mouth shut. He was fuming, "Your life is worthless if something happens to my brave cousin. What or who are you? For Merlin's sake, he is just a young lad, only 12. He was defending his new sister, what else you expect. You are a despicable cold hearted harpy." Neither Harry, nor the Aurors had made a move to stop him, and Leslie had taken notice.

"I think you should know, the crime was committed in Clan's territory and governed by its laws, therefore, the punishment will equal the damage done. Better start hoping the lad and the groom are up and ready for the wedding. You life is in great danger because my uncle is our clan's chief, and his children and wife are his life. And let me tell you, hes not know to be forgiving, fair and just, yes, but to forgive you, I wouldnt hope for it."

Andy nodded his head in agreement, and tightened his hand around his own wand; Dunbar was being too kind, and he wanted to torture the truth out the two culprits, both beautiful but rotten inside, two poisoned apples.

Leslie was desperately trying to say something, and Harry reversed the hex, "Ok, I took from my stepfather's catch. He is not here; my parents went away across the channel. But I heard my father talking, and he had said all his Muggle weapons were magically changed to fire on their own when you pointed at the target, and all had curses. He has an old family book of incantations and spells. I will take you home and show you." She implored.

"Not good enough, the older Auror spoke, we already know the curse. And what we need is your father's blood, tell us where he is." He insisted.

"I don't know, they didn't tell us," and once again she was avoiding eye contact.

"You have younger brothers and sisters, and your parents left without a way to contact them? You are lying if I am not mistaken." It was Andy, and he knew the McClellan family. Her father had fought with the Death Eaters. His family was disreputable; and he was known to traffic in Dark Magic artifacts. He remembered that he had a shop that sold all kinds of nasty spells and other similar goodies.

"Harry, come here, I have an idea. We are running out of time." Hermione called Harry but the younger Auror directed his concern to Harry.

"Sir, I know of your reputation of an expert Legilemance, but it would take you a while to locate the right area where the information is store. I have the authority to make her take Veritaserum." His voice lowered.

"Yes, Auror Jones, you may do it, but let me try once more, "and raising his voice, loud enough for Leslie and Ginny to hear, "Leslie, you have one last chance to tell us what you know, otherwise, we will use Truth Serum. There are chances that it might hurt your baby, but it is safe enough, or I will use Legilemance, and I will be able to see things you might not want me to. If you don't know anything, I will do the same with Ginny. So what will it be?"

"You cannot do that, I am pregnant," her voice was firm and not afraid at all.

"I can, and I will, I will count to three. When I reach the count, I will compel you to drink it. OneTwoand," Harry was pointing his wand to Leslie ready to compel her.

"My father is at his brother's house in London. And you wont get away with this, I will report you." Nevertheless, she gave them the address.

Harry left with the Aurors and two of the cousins, safety in numbers; Arthur came along since he was a trained fighter. Hermione, Andy and Dunbar stayed behind; placed the two witches in a semi-body bind; and took them back into the house.

The two specters were working at the potions lab, and she realized the Earl's wife idea had been almost right on the money. She had suggested to find Leslie and to scare her into talking.

The group went into a small sitting room right across the Potions lab. Other family Wizards met them and stood on guard. Leslie sat in a sofa, bound and crying inconsolably, but Ron wouldn't even look at her, even though he had come to check up on Ginny.

While Hermione glanced at him with disgust, a memory teased her mind, and she remembered. Leslie had been one of the witches sharing Ron's bed the day she had found him, the betrayal day.

Her heart accelerated, and clenching her teeth, she walked towards Ron, "You have been seeing Leslie for a while, haven't you? Don't bother denying it, I remembered that day." She crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"Yes, I wasn't alone, she got around, and she has also been with half of the circuit players. I know one of the players, the one with the very large nose, Phil, pines for her, but he is not a star, just an average Joe. Not like me," he bragged and puffed out his chest.

"You are on slimy worm, Ron Weasley, and I hope her child is yours; you deserve each other, and Molly would make you marry her." Ron squirmed and paled at her words. The thought had crossed his mind.

"By the way, I am certain that you must have been with her earlier today, otherwise why were you near her when the gun went off, probably helping. I cannot even get mad, you are who you are, and now excuse me. By the way, I would rather you left as soon as you are able, I forgave you, but I don't want to see you for a long time. And if you are involved"

She left with the last words hanging in the air. Enough had been said. They would find out and the guilty would be punished accordingly. Turning around, she went in the potion lab and walked towards table where everyone was busy at work, filtering and brewing the potion, a mad race against time.

Cormac's mother looked worried and her beautiful face appeared tired, "Hermione, this is a complex potion, it will take the better part of today to complete it, and that is if I don't miss a step. The color and consistency have to be perfect before applying it over the injuries, otherwise it might kill them. The problem is that my young warrior is running out of time," and tears ran down Laren's eyes, and Hermione's did the same.

Hermione rested her hand over her future mother s arm and squeezed her gently; wishing to transmit a hope she didn't feel herself.

"Please let me take your place and you can rest. I am very good at potion making." Hermione asked but his mother shook her head.

"No, I already know what I am doing. Go and hold Cormac's hand, make him comfortable, "Hermione was about to go to the room converted into a sick room, when the ghostly Earl called.

"My dear, I just had an idea to resolve this matter quickly. While I don't think the vermin who made the curse would be afraid of a ghost, I think Camellia might hold the key, besides she has a great mode of transportation that I am not familiar with, but it is surely open to my kind." He smiled reassuringly but with a wicked edge.

"My sweet Mary checked on the McClellan rubbish after she heard the address, and she knows where he is holding out, as a matter of fact, she noticed a portrait in the very place where he is at. May I borrow the lovely Camellia, just let me take a good skin or a flask, and I will let the old girl use her lovely teeth to get us a small thimble of his blood, perhaps from his sorry arse." He guffawed at his own wit.

Hermione laughed for the first time since all this had started, "Go at it, nobody will believe him afterwards, it will be more effective than Veritaserum and much faster, and you will be inside the flat. Hurry up."

She was surprised to see Camellia already poised by a portrait frame, yes, she talked, or at least she understood 100%. The Earl and his wife joined her, and in one spring the white hound reached the frame and to everyone's amazement, they saw her disappear into the frame, and a second later they were gone.

The few people in the Lab were glued to the floor and stared at the picture frames. Laren was the first to speak, "I thought the frames could not be entered by anyone, that the people portrayed there were not a ghost. What exactly is in there?" she directed the question to Hermione.

"No idea, but Professor Snape says that Camellia has gifts we don't understand, but they are great, aren't they? Professor Snape told us that he couldnt reveal anything even if he tried. His lips are sealed." Hermione's eyes were shinning with hope that Camellia was really able to travel through realms beyond, and that she actually played with Severus Snape. Whatever she did, allowed her to go back and forth to wherever they were portraits of deceased Magical humans.

Only ten minutes had gone by when the trio was back, with Camellia leading the pack while carrying a small flask in the mouth of her second head, and gingerly, Camellia offered it to Laren.

Cormac's mother picked up the brave little dog, hugged to her chest with gratitude tears running down her cheek, and kissed her soundly, "Thanks my angel, I will personally cook you a rabbit for dinner tonight. You are the best." Camellia puffed up, and as the proper pooch she was, she licked Laren as polite as she could.

The rabbit better be grilled and basted with olive oil, rosemary and plenty of sage

. The small demon thought and licked the yummy remaining blood from her chops.

Laren sat on the stool, and she got busy mixing the potion. Nobody asked the Earl or his wife what happened, and neither were any explanations forthcoming. Before Hermione turned to say thanks, they had vanished again. She guessed all would be fine and started to breath in relief. They were sure this time they had gone for good.

By the time that Harry and the group came back, Cormac and Shaw were being fed the potion that was little more than a few simple components, mostly herbs, and a finger or two of a good single malt, all zapped with a cast of the wand and filtered to clean the blood. First a couple of drops had been applied over the now closing wounds, and right afterwards they had to drink a small sip. At soon as the first drop touched their tongues they opened their eyes, and swallowed the rest.

Harry was excitedly talking to her, "When we arrived at the flat, the big oaf was crying and swearing that his life had changed for the good, and he would be the best of wizards until the day he died. It was a page from Charles Dickens. He said he had seen a monster beast straight from the bowels of hell and two angels?" He looked at Camellia who looked quite innocent, and he had to laugh.

"He told us that they had come right from inside his pa's portrait and drawn his sinful blood, or better, than the monster had bitten his arse and held a small flask. It all sounded very strange, any ideas?" Harry smiled, trying to hold a guffaw.

"Lets see, I am imagining some crazy scheme involving magical ghosts disguised as angels, and a part demon dog with three heads, spewing fire, and sharp teeth, how far off am I?"

And before she could answer, she heard Cormac retching and then Shaw doing the same and swearing, "I hate whisky, I prefer Butterbeer, what is this blood? Am I a vampire? Was I bitten and what is that foul smell coming from my chest?"

And everyone laughed.

Cormac finally stopped retching, long enough to use his wand and rinse his mouth and point a finger to call Hermione to him.

"Lass, we need to go shopping for your book, I promised you." His eyes glowing with mischief, even though, his stomach was still heaving.

"A book, what is he talking about?" Laren asked and Gavin looked at her indicating to be quiet. He had seen Hermione blushing bright red and decided it wasn't any of their business. Surely, some randy idea of his son, it took one to know one.

"I am not sure I know what you are talking about." She felt blushing harder.

Cormac laughed a little too impishly, "Silly, the one about Scots and their conquests. You can read it aloud, and I can explain it to you in great detail, as I had promised you." He smiled angelically, and she rolled her eyes, he had been dying and in seconds of being back, all his thoughts were about sex.

"Boring stuff, history, bah," said Shaw, but thought better when he saw all his older cousins smiling knowingly at Cormacs words. Maybe he was missing something, and he couldnt wait to learn the big secret.

"When is lunch, I am hungry, blood isnt too filling," he complained at hearing his stomach rumble, and everyone laughed again.

Finally the wedding celebrations were on their way, and everyone seemed happy.

Too bad Leslie came to door, hobbling along," Is everyone ok? Can someone let me go, I promise I will leave Cormac alone, anyway, Miss Granger already knows everything?" Dunbar ran to get her, and he cursed. It was his fault; he had come into the room to join the celebration and left the wicked witch alone.

Cormac bit his lip and his heart sank. Who knew what damage the witch had done while he was out?

Hermione caught his look and came by his side. "Don't mind her, my prince, concentrate in getting better and I will buy the book while your rest and you wait for me." She held his head on her lap and kissed his forehead, and he turned his face onto her belly, closing his eyes, pretending to feel wors that he did.


	14. Love and Enemies

**Chapter 14: Love and Enemies**

* * *

**We are approaching the end of the line. I think two short chapters and we are done. Bear with me, times could be better, but I am glad to be around. Life is not always perfect, not even in my fiction. Warning: This chapter contains lime-lemons  
**

* * *

**Love and Enemies**

Leslie was unhappy, and she wasn't the only one. A traitor still roamed the halls and miserable that Hermione and Cormac would marry after all, it would be the beginning of the end as far as the traitor was concerned. Maybe there was still something to be done.

Hermione's parents were running late so Cormac and Hermione Apparated into Edinburgh. He was still not well, but the desire burning high in his blood, obviously had miraculous, restorative properties. As soon as they said goodbye to the family and held each other to Side-Along, they couldn't stop touching one another.

At the Apparating point, Cormac held Hermione close to him. The feeling of her body in his arms, made him weak with pent-up emotions.

She, as always, was dizzy with the Side-along, she would never get used to it. It was the feeling of flying, if anyone would know the truth, it happened when she was three; she had pretended to have wings, thus jumped out of a tall window in her grandparent's home. She was lucky not to anything broken probably her magic protected her, but everyone made such a fuss, that she was forever marked.

Cormac was talking to her, "Yes," she answered feeling his arms tightening around her.

"Look at me," he held her face in his hands and brought her towards him.

"I love you. I have since the first time I saw you coming into the Gryffindor room. You were so tiny and so fierce, and all I could think was, 'I am going to marry her, as soon as I am out of Hogwarts.' And today we will be married, or nearly so. I love you." His eyes were upon hers; feeling his want, kindled her own, and desire ran hot through her; all she wanted was him, so she tiptoed and kissed him.

She surprised both of them with her kiss. Her lips opened to his, and the kiss turned into pure hot passion. He grabbed her tongue with his wanting to consume her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, she moaned when their tongues touched, he bit her lip, sucked her tongue, and all that Cormac could think was of her face, years ago, when she came under the tree. His mind was full of memories of her passion earlier, of wanting to have her, of putting his eager hands over her bum; and he grounded his erection against her belly; and kept remembering of her small hand around his prick, fuck, he wanted her.

"Ehem, ehem," someone was clearing their throat, right next to them. They both heard the voices through the lusty haze wrapping around their senses as if they were in the middle of thick fog.

"Young lad, this is a public Apparation point, and frankly, you're being plain indecent." A sourly looking older wizard, dressed in traditional Scottish garb, tapped Cormac with his wand. His wife had covered her eyes from the 'sinful spectacle.' _How predictable_, Hermione thought, "Boring," she said aloud, and covered her mouth after speaking. Cormac's influence was rubbing on her.

"I think the reason you find it sinful, it is clear to the naked eye, if one were to judge by your sourly expression, and that of your wife's. I can say without a doubt, your prudish remarks come from the fact that you were never in love, and because, you have never tasted what we just did." Cormac answered defiantly.

_Yes, he hasn't changed_. Hermione thought. He was still bad tempered and confrontational, and Hermione smiled softly as she acknowledged the truth. _I love this wizard, hotheaded, fast speaking, arrogant, and a bit rude Scot; however he is perfect for moi. Yes, Yes, I am absolutely head over heels for this tall, beautiful wizard. _

"Sorry, he isn't well, sorry," ever apologetic Hermione explained, as she pulled him away, her eyes dancing with glee and full of love. Cormac resisted her pull and turned to glare them once more.

"No, she is a lady and way too polite. The truth is that I've never feel better, today is my bonding day, and I am feeling exactly as I should, wanting my witch, a bit badly." He smiled one of his wolfish, unapologetic smiles, and the older couple broke in apologies, both displaying red blushes in their pale skins.

"You need to work in your manners, young lad." Hermione whispered to him as they walked away from the booth. At this, he grabbed her, and as in an old movie, he bent her backwards and gave her an old fashioned kiss, while the old couple, "Tsk, tsk," at their display. Before they lost their sight, Cormac turned around, and waggled his eyebrows to them.

"You are incorrigible, but they had it coming." Hermione followed his lead.

At the bookstore, a Muggle establishment, Cormac was all hands, not a surprise. He stood behind her, kissing and licking her neck, biting her ear, licking her fingers, pressing his lower body against hers, and Hermione could hardly think straight, she wanted him as much as he did her.

"Calm down, let's concentrate for five minutes, "she turned her head to whisper, and he caught her mouth in a kiss that made her forget where they were.

"Just buy them all, and let's go." Cormac told her between kisses.

"Get a room," a prim man mumbled. Cormac turned towards the man as fast as a striking cobra.

"We will, as soon as we are done here. If you must know, as it is, I can barely wait," Cormac answered curtly, making Hermione blush, and the man to move away from them, very fast.

Hermione picked up a few books from authors she recognized and left with him.

The way back to the Apparation point seemed very long. They gave all passersby an eyeful, and their kisses made it for a slow walk. Hermione tried to make him behave to no avail; after all, she was part of the problem. "Please my love, try to keep your hands off me for long enough, and we will get home faster." Those words finally made him behave, sort of.

They Apparated inside his room, and true to his word, he lay in bed after taking off his shoes and his trousers in less than a minute, he was left in his boxer and his jumper "Here, now read to me, I am feeling poorly." He padded the side of his bed.

Hermione sat in a chair across his bed, "Nah, that looks too dangerous," she teased him, but moved to his side.

"Can you take of your coat, and take off your jumper? And maybe open your kilt as well? "His smile was the one of the white shark, the very one that she remembered so well.

"I will take off my jacket, my jumper, and the kilt, is that okay?" She smiled seductively. He felt his cock jump agreeing with him. It was more than okay.

When she did, he saw the somewhat deceiving witch; she still wore additional clothing, leggings and a turtleneck tunic. So technically she was still dressed, and he groaned," Witch, how many clothes do you have on?"

"Under this, I guess not many." She winked her eye and, suggestively, licked and bit her bottom lip.

"I seem to remember a wizard who wanted to wait until we married." She teased him as she crawled next to him, her bum up in the air, and he smirked back to her, a gesture full of promised retribution.

"I still would; heck, it is only a few hours, and I just want to be close to you. Having nearly died has changed my prospective." He didn't say how it had changed it. "Read this book, it looks promising, " and he pointed at a book with a shirtless warrior holding a beauty with brown tresses. He pulled his wand out of the side table, and changed it to a picture of them, dressed exactly like the models, and she laughed.

"You don't have those muscles, he is a muscleman."

"I beg to differ, I have them so. Here touch this arm and my powerful abs."

He pulled her hand to touch him, "No, let me read." And she read around two pages, while he kissed her neck and caressed her.

"Let me show you a shameful secret, " he rolled away towards a night table, opened a drawer, and pulled out the hanky he had hidden all those years before.

"I kept it, you cleaned your fingers that day after you read." He explained as his nose flared with desire.

She blushed bright red.

"No, don't blush, if not for this, it would have been a very hard and unbearable wait. I want to touch you." His fingers lifted the waistband of her leggings and slipped under it.

The book dropped out her fingers, and he leaned towards her, on his elbow; while he looked at her, she closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation, melting between her legs. She breathed slowly, her face shining with love, and the desire currents traveling the entire length of her body; she also ached for him.

He traced lazy waves in her belly, his breath slower and heavier. He leaned and kissed a nipple over the shirt, her back arched as he reached lower, "No hair, may I look?" He went back on his elbow and lowered her tights, as his hand opened, his fingers slid down to her nether lips, and he swallowed.

"Hermione, oh gods, so wet," he touched her while moving closer to her, his fingers slid over her wet labia, over her clit, small sounds escaped him, as his hips thrust unto her thigh.

He saw her stretched hand, "I want to touch you," she whispered in a small voice.

"Hmm, no, just you, let me." He leaned and kissed her lower belly and buried his face between her thighs, licking, tasting. Hermione was hardly moving, just feeling.

"I love you, I have waited so long, you smell of heaven, gods, and I want you." He moved over her and caught her mouth in frantic kiss. His hands under her shirt and over her breasts, his fingers sought her nipples. His hips thrust against her. The feeling of his hard arousal made her whimper and arch her hips towards him.

"I want you, so much, my Hermione, let me take your clothes off I want to see you, only see you." He caught her lips, while his fingers sought her warmth. "Oh gods," she shuddered when she felt a finger probing her.

"Yes, there, I want it, please." She no longer wanted to wait.

Her hand slipped inside his boxers' waistband and touched him. "Cormac, I love you, I have loved you for a while." She confessed. When her fingers reached the moist head, both cried. Her fingers wrapped around his aroused cock, as they frantically touched and rubbed their bodies against each other.

They kissed and touched, and soon were nearly undressed, he was down to his boxers and she only had her bra and tiny knickers, "You are even prettier than I ever imagined." His hand flat against her belly, "I want you to have my baby, soon." He kissed her stomach and opening her legs, he moved the knickers aside, and in second thought, he pulled them off, as she resisted.

"No, they stay on, without, we waited this long, we should wait." She barely put up a struggle.

"I just want to kiss you there, I promise." His eyes heavy with lust, "just that." He knew it was an empty promise, he wanted to be inside her, now, to feel the wetness and the warmth around his penis, to lick and drink her, to be where he had wanted to be in for so long.

"No," she pulled away, and then pushed back against him. She wanted the same and instead of moving away, she opened her legs even more; she wrapped her right leg around him, her moist warmth beckoning him.

"Yes, I need to, please my love," he bent to reach his wand, when he did; he caught a motion by the window. A broom, someone just flew by the window and a glass broke.

In one swift motion, he rolled out the bed, not longer aroused, and in fighting mode. The threat had been an instant damper, and his eyes shone with fierce anger.

She was surprised, and also went for her wand. "There in the corner," pointed her wand at whatever it was, and with a twist of their wands, nearly simultaneously, they tossed whatever was smoking, out the window.

A loud explosion and fire flames lighted up the sky. Whatever it was it was meant to explode and damage them. The danger was still on, someone was, once again, intent on murder. The couple dressed very fast, and as they prepared to leave the room, someone flew through the broken window.

"Hermione, I was playing Quidditch, when we saw someone fly towards the castle, I followed, but didn't recognize the person, he/she wore a robe and a hood. We must end this right now." It was Harry. "Cormac grab your broom and let's go."

Hermione was torn because she didn't want Cormac going out there alone.

Cormac ran to get his broom and by the window she saw three other brooms, all occupied by Cormac's cousins. "Hurry up, " Mark yelled.

"Take me," Hermione asked, pale and sick with fear.

"Naw, wait for me my lass, your warrior is about to end this silliness, I don't want more interruptions." He winked his eye, and after one quick kiss, he flew away with them.

Xox


	15. And who really done it?

Disclaimer. JKR and all that is due to her writing.

We are in the final stretch of our favorite Scot's tale; and my underhanded mystery is about to unfold. I read the story over again, and I must confess I didn't give enough clues. That was remiss of me; I will try to be better next time.

* * *

**Who Done It** -

The chase was on. It was obvious that the flyer was very good; he/she had the skill of a Quidditch player. _Ginny, it must be Ginny_, Harry thought.

The attacker took a fast turn into an abandoned part of the castle, and when they reached, the attacker was nowhere to be found. They looked in between the ruined walls, everywhere, nothing.

"He must have Apparated, don't see how, only kin can do that. And I am sure it is not any of my cousins, " Cormac remarked, but afraid it could be one from them. It troubled him, the entire incident had seemed too personal, and first he thought it was Leslie, but that wasn't accurate.

"No sense in doing this. We go from room to room, but first I must see my parents. Harry, Mark, please stay with Hermione, you guard her at all the times; the rest of you get whichever Aurors are left and the rest of our family, and guard each room, nobody moves. And talk to the head-elf, all Apparate and Floo must restricted to my immediate family, only my parents, brother and sisters, others must ask for permission. "

Cormac took a sharp right and flew into the family drawing room where he expected to find his parents.

"Father, ugh," Cormac covered his eyes, "The place is full of guests. Mother cover up please." His mother's dress was down her shoulders, obviously they were not far into whatever; but as their encounters went, it wasn't the worst.

"It is not what you think…" his father started.

"Please give me a break, may I look now?" Cormac added.

"For your information the doors were locked; we didn't expect someone come through the window, and it is nap time." His mother explained hurriedly.

"I apologize," Cormac smiled thinking he would have been doing the same, but this couple was his parents, ugh.

"What brings you here son?" His father asked. The obviously weren't aware of what just transpired.

"Father, there has been another attempt." And Cormac went quickly over the events over the last fifteen minutes or so. Both of the McLaggen paled and their faces showed the strain.

His father dropped in a divan, and put his head between his hands. He seemed dark and somber. "Son, did you say that the rider just disappeared, it is not possible, unless—" He hesitated, "Laren, my love sit by me, here."

"Gavin, darling what is wrong, are you well?" She ran to her handsome husband, he seemed nearly green and worried. "Your hands, why so cold, are you well?" Her voice grew alarmed by the second.

"Cormac, sit here next to your mother. I want you to be close, she might not want to be next to me after she hears what I am going to say." Gavin looked at his son and Cormac worried, his father was not his usual self, instead he seemed scared and defeated, what was wrong?

He didn't question his father and sat next to his mother. Outside, they could hear the dogs barking, the doors slamming, the room inspection going on, and a flurry of activity.

"You remember about my courting your mother, how much she hated me and how I was pining away. I must confess that I wasn't loyal to your mother, I should have, but I thought that she would never love me, and I wanted, err, to experience, err, you know, carnal relations."

He was bright red, and Cormac looked at him with surprise, his father blushing, over that? And he was suddenly aware that he had done just the same, and it shamed him. He reached his hand across his mother and pressed his father's arm.

"Father, we are human, I am sure mother won't hold it against you; it was a long time ago." And he bit his tongue when he saw his mother's expression, one of betrayal. It didn't last but a blink of an eye, because her expression was replaced with one of forgiveness and immense love.

"Darling, that happened long ago. While I am jealous that another witch partook of your, err, your, hmm, your, never mind," Laren was red, and Cormac and Gavin were pressing their lips trying not to smile.

"As I was saying, we are married and love each other, and the past is the past. I, however, fail to see the connection between what is going on now and your confession." Laren said.

"You will, and I am glad you have a forgiven heart, keep it so," Gavin leaned and held his wife's face in between his hands, Cormac averted his eyes immediately, but there was no need, his father just gave his mother a chaste kiss on her brow. "I love you and the children more than my own life, don't forget that."

He stood up to look at his wife and son.

"Strange that I, who passes judgment on others in daily basis, should be the one begging for mercy, and that is just what I am doing. Please listen to the story of young wizard whose loins controlled his rational thinking." Laren rolled her eyes.

"Nothing much has changed darling, or has it? Not that I mind." She gave him a mischievous smile, and he had to guffaw.

Cormac nearly gagged, "Can you two lay off it just for a few minutes." Gavin straightened out, grateful for his wife's show of support.

Gavin's Tale

_It was 1976 and I was rather desperate, when I had the idea that maybe I could find someone else. My brother and some of our mates went to Edinburgh to party and to meet witches, of course. I wanted to stay and sulk, but they insisted. _

_It was springtime and couples were everywhere, and in the way to the chosen club I saw Laren. She was partying with her friends, and I thought she was the most beautiful witch in the entire universe, she still is. She wore a robe that made her even prettier, and wizards stopped just to glance at her. It made me sick with jealousy, and it still does. _

_Needless to say; I went to talk to her and she was rather nasty, the usual. It broke my heart, and I wanted to go home. My mates had walked fast, and couldn't see where they had gone, when someone tapped my shoulder. It was a witch that had attended Hogwarts and was a couple years behind me. She was from the highlands, but was visiting relatives._

_We partied together and went out with her a few other times, and we turned lovers. I found it trying, and it got to the point I, err, couldn't, you know. I just wasn't able to be with her. She was very mad when I told her it wasn't working out, and we had to stop seeing each other, and she left me crying telling the kind of wizard I was. She didn't spare many strong words._

_Four months later, my father visited Laren's father, and you all know the rest. What you don't know is that right after I married, I had a visitor right at my office._

_It was the witch I had been with earlier that year. When she stood up, my heart nearly burst out of my chest; she was with child, probably five months gone. I knew the truth as if she had told it to me. _

_"Why didn't you come earlier?" I asked, well knowing it wouldn't have made a difference, I couldn't have married her, or I would be dead. I wouldn't do her any good, other than given the child a father and name. And believe me Laren; I would have done what was right by her. I had no doubt she carried my child, but the die was already cast._

_"Because I went away, I was afraid my parents would kill me, and you weren't interested." She told me, and I didn't know what to say._

_"This child is yours, but you already know, I can see it on your eyes. I read in the paper you married; Laren is it? She is very beautiful and also quite rich. I reckon rich marries rich, and I am just a common witch." She said bitterly. _

_"No, that wasn't it," I explained, "It is complex, it is a magical bond, and it choses the one for the men in our family," I said as much as I could. My family had long ago decided that it was best to keep in quiet, it would make the males vulnerable, and to get rid of us you would only need to kill our chosen bride. _

_Judging by the current events, I might have said too much. I am not sure if only Cormac is targeted, but it might as well be Hermione._

_You see, __Maighread was angry, and she demanded I leave my wife and honored our child. I was confused since I had seen her taking a potion every time. I was foolish, she had prepared her own potion; sadly, she wasn't the best at that skill. I should have also taken my own prevention, so it was also my fault._

_I told her I couldn't do so, and set a vault for her and the child. I offered to adopt the baby, I was sure Laren would understand, I tried it all. Nothing appeased her, and she left, quite upset. I set up the vault and have deposited every year, a handsome amount. I wanted them to have a high standard of living._

_I heard she married a Muggle who didn't care she was pregnant, and she has been happy. I have followed his life as close as I could. However, her son, my son, came to see me a while ago. I should have told everyone about him but I was afraid I would hurt all of you. _

_He had just found out his roots, when he had a test and found out he wasn't a half-blood but a Pureblood, and he confronted his mother. I was happy to meet him, a handsome lad, and offered him further financial support and my friendship. It wasn't enough, he wanted be my son, legally recognized and to inherit the title. The later was impossibility, as you know of the inheritance law. And what was surprising was that the curse didn't affect him._

_I discussed it with my father, about him and the curse; he said, "The wedlock Mclagen heirs shall…." He simply wasn't born of my legal union so I must assume if my kin has made any out-wedlock male children they were not affected as well. A strange curse that was, but would make sense, to hurt the McLagen with their legal sons, a fitting malediction. _

_He left angry when I told him it couldn't be so. I loved you and Shawn, and he could also have property, but I couldn't hurt Laren by recognizing, she is my only love. I know that I was wrong, very wrong._

For the first time ever, Cormac saw his father cry. His mother was also crying, she stood and hugged him. "My poor darling, you should have told me, we could have both made it right for your son. Poor lad, it wasn't his fault. But what does this story have to do it with what is happening now."

Gavin looked at them, "The flyer that attacked them was able to Apparate inside our home, he has to have our blood, and he is here today. Knowing that fact, it all makes sense now; his name is Oliver Wood."

Cormac felt sick to his stomach, Oliver, he had known him in Hogwarts, and Oliver had always been hard on him. He was the Quidditch team captain, and gave everyone chance but to him. Now, he played with him, but Cormac had surpassed him. And come to think of it, Leslie used to be his girlfriend.

"Father, we need to go and see him. I don't want him harmed, after all he is my brother; but why do this after all these years. Something is not right." Cormac said.

The three left the room in a hurry "Let me get Hermione first." Cormac told his parents, and as he was fixing to leave he saw Hermione running towards him.

"Cormac, it was awful, Ginny came and started fighting with Harry she attacked him with her wand, and Oliver Wood is helping her, they have Harry cornered. Please help."

They ran to the hallway where the confrontation was ongoing.

Oliver was trying to stop Ginny who had a wand to Harry's neck, and Leslie had a wand to Oliver.

"You traitor, you were for me, I knew it since before we met you at the train." She was screaming.

"Ginny, love, he is not worth it. Stop before all our plans are ruined."

"You swine, the child is yours and now you chose Miss Quidditch star, you must marry me. Let her go crazy, let's leave; stop trying to harm Cormac. He isn't worth it."

The newcomers all stopped, this was truly amazing. What on earth was going on?

They could use the Earl now, but he had long left, and where was Camellia?

Gavin ran to Oliver, "Stop it, and Miss Weasley, I advise you to drop your wand. You have done enough for a day. Do it now. The Aurors are coming, we have figured out, or had. Nice and easy, drop the wands."

The dogs and children were barking and laughing and coming up the steps. The Aurors were right ahead of them.

"I am not going to make this a long scene. Miss McPherson, you go home right now. We are dropping any charges against you; consider it a wedding present from our home to you. As for the baby you wanted to dump on Cormac, if the father doesn't marry you, then we will help you, I think it is our family's duty. Cormac, have someone take her home." Leslie dropped her wand and went with an Auror that had come forward; but not before giving all involved a very dirty look.

Gavin wanted to keep an eye on her, she was carrying her grandchild, and he didn't trust her at all. He hoped Oliver would marry her, but either way he wouldn't pass judgment.

"Miss Weasley, you are also going home, I am sorry with your father, but you are no longer welcome at this home. If you ever stray one step, I will press charges at the Ministry of Magic, remember that. You must leave Mr. Potter alone, I have from good sources you used illegal means to trick him, quit making trouble for yourself."

Ginny stood defiant, her wand up in the air. "Ginny, leave now. You won't learn will you? I will take her home and will be back in time for the celebrations, " Arthur stood at the door, he seemed very upset. "I apologize for my daughter, she needs to lean that life not always works our way. Let's go, it is an order." He stepped and grabbed Ginny forcefully and took her wand away.

"Thank you sir," Harry said. I will go with Arthur, he needs support, please tell Caitrin I will be back as soon as I can." He bent and kissed Hermione, "All is about to be well."

"Everyone out, but Cormac and you, " he pointed at his wife. "Hermione, my dear, do you mind?" He looked at his soon-to-be-daughter.

Cormac was about to say something, but realized Oliver deserved his privacy; regardless of what he had done, or had others do for him.

Gavin sat by Oliver who was slumped on the floor. "Oliver why do all of this? It has been you all along, what did Cormac do to you? If you are angry, it should be with me. My wife and my son didn't know about you. Forgive me if I hurt you. I helped your mother with a generous vault, and I have helped since I learned about you, please ask her. Your father, he is a good man, he loves you, I talked to him after you came to see me. I explained to you that I could only marry the one my magic called, but if I had known before I married I would have made it right by you; regardless of the outcome. Please forgive me."

"Why Cormac, you ask. Because, he has all that should have been mine; he is the best Quidditch professional player, a brain healer, and now he is marrying the smartest witch of the last century, what else?" He dried angry tears with the back of his hand.

"And look at me, I even lost Leslie to him; I asked her to marry me, but no, I wasn't your son, the one with the name and all the riches. I must confess it was Ginny who dragged me into this. I got drunk and made the mistake of telling her while we were out a few days ago. She said she would help me to do whatever I wanted to do, if I help her take revenge on Hermione. She wanted Harry back, and blamed Hermione for her troubles."

He hesitated, not sure if he should say more, but shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"Yes, I decided why not kill two birds with one stone. Bad analogy, I only wanted to break them apart, to scare them. I wanted Cormac to suffer. But when I hear the wedding announcement, I saw red. Too many things for Cormac, it tore"

He slumped further and covered his face, and Cormac felt compassion for him. He put himself in Oliver shoes and almost understood. Laren had mixed feelings; this young wizard had tried to kill her son, his fiancée, and had nearly killed her younger son. But what if she had been in the reverse situation. She forced herself to rise above the situation.

"Oliver, you are welcome into this family, but what is done is done. It is the past; if you want Gavin to recognize you as a son, think of what it would do to your mother. If you still want it, welcome to the family. There is enough for everyone. As far as you being the first son, Cormac already has the title; he obtained it at his twenty-first birthday. If Gavin dies, he becomes the Chieftain, automatically. The law stipulates that the heir must be born of son from a legal union. I am so sorry about the laws, they have old magic binds, hard to even understand. However, you can still be part of our family." Laren spoke softly.

Oliver cried harder, his voice was now broken with slight sobs, "She threatened to tell everyone that this entire charade had been all my doing, it wasn't. She told me the package I threw through the window was only to scare you; she assured that it came from George's shop. She is not well; I mean Ginny. I never wanted to go this far. Forgive me, I just didn't want to be unwanted."

Gavin put his hand in his shoulder. "I did you and your mother a great wrong, I should have waited for my wife. You should know that I am proud of what you have done with your life. I have followed it closely. So if you promise to quit your revenge, you can stay over, otherwise, come back after the wedding."

"I would like to stay, I will ask my mum and my father what they recommend. I am sorry, I tried to stop Ginny when she wanted to force Harry to follow her, I was afraid when the package exploded, she meant to kill someone and she would have made it my fault. She was planning to hurt Harry. "

"Oliver, let's try again, see where we can go. All my children have houses built around this place. My brother has a large Manor in the land. It is a big estate; you are welcome to be around us, it would be my honor."

They shook hands, and Gavin helped him up. "What should we tell Hermione," Cormac asked.

"The truth, tell her what I have done, and the rest is up to you." Oliver looked at him.

"Sure big brother, whatever you said." Cormac looked at him, waiting for an acknowledgement.

"Sure, but let's take it slowly, the brother part, is a little too much." Oliver grinned.

Gavin held both of his sons by his shoulders, and Oliver offered his arm to Laren and she took it.

"Thanks, hopefully nothing else should happen." Oliver said sheepishly.

"Aye," they all said at once.

Outside Hermione waited with the other McLaggen children and the pack of dogs.

"Well, it is time for tea, and some fine pastries what do you say, and maybe a drink or two?" Gavin proposed.

Hermione looked at Cormac and walked towards him.

They held hands and walked with the rest. Hermione could wait for the story, they had a lifetime ahead; nevertheless she was burning with curiosity; well, maybe a lifetime was a bit long, perhaps she could get an advancement.

"Father, we are rather tired, please send tea to my room, I want to talk to Hermione. We were discussing something rather important."

Cormac asked his father with a straight face.

"Sure son, but you need to start getting ready at six sharp. Your mother and I were going to update you. Considering all the obstacles, and in the interest of your health, ehem," Gavin coughed, he had nearly said the curse; "And since Hermione's parents arrive in an hour or so, instead of the bonding today and the wedding tomorrow, we will have an old tradition's wedding, at midnight by bonfires and torches; at the old altar in the old stead. It is being readied right now. Will you two like that? I imagine yes?"

Cormac answered by taking his bride to be in his arms and kissing her until his parents coughed.

"Let's wait a bit, shall we, you don't have long to, ehem?" Laren coughed. _Poor witch, her life with one of a McLaggen has begun; but why say poor, I have enjoyed it._ She thought while she looked at her husband with a mysterious smile. He understood and his eyes shone with lust, always.

Cormac whispered into Hermione's ear, "I have a great idea, while at the Muggle shop I read about a reenactment. When I asked what it was, and I propose the reenactment of that first time when I saw you reading. What do you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive matter. They both laughed a little too naughty while the walked towards the family rooms.

Gavin smiled knowingly and hoped they would wait until tonight. He wouldn't if he was Cormac.

* * *

A/N. I hoped you liked this chapter. What do you all think about Cormac's idea? I felt sorry for Oliver, and in Ginny's defense, I think they were all equally guilty, maybe she was a little more. Review comments are welcome. I like Cormac too bad not many do.


	16. Love and Dust Mites

Disclaimer: HP's word belongs to JKR. The story line belongs to me.

We are at the end of this story, one more chapter to go and will be published this weekend.

This chapter has some lemons. Those who like Scots let your voices be heard, and I will write another one, maybe with Cormac, or Oliver Wood.

* * *

**Of Love and Dust Mites**.

The couple walked towards Hermione's room, but had only advanced a few steps before Cormac pulled her into a recess in the wall, covered by a tapestry.

He wrapped his arms around Hermione as he pushed her into the wall. Without a word he pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands went under her bum and his fingers massage her taut flesh.

Their lips crashed into in a frantic kiss; his tongue slid into her hot mouth and his hips bucked unto her. Their mouths just couldn't get enough; his love and desire went into the kiss in a wild frenzy. Only breathing and low moans could be heard.

His hands pushed her bum into him as his hips thrust, "My love, I need to feel you," his voice but a shuddered whisper. An urgent hand slipped into her waistband, and his fingers soon sought the entrance into her channel, and he groaned, "Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "Do you want me, in here," as his finger slid in her tight entrance, and his thumb gently circled around her clit.

His finger was clenched and sucked in by her instant orgasm and his body shook in need. He placed his face in the crook of her neck, breathing as if his throat was closing down, and he lowered her right above his clothed erection, as his hips trust furiously. With his wand he conjured her knickers off.

"Yes, oh yes," he felt her hand looking to slide in his trousers, and he arched his body to make it possible.

"Touch me, hold me in your hands," his voice shuddered, his hips moved wildly against her, and he bit her neck.

"I love you, love you…I want you now." She cried, after all the danger, she didn't want to wait anymore. They had waited long enough.

"Oh, yes, are you sure?" Somehow he had freed his throbbing and moist cock. She wrapped her fingers around it, feeling her hands on him, he keened in need, "Love, it is so good, more," and he pressed onto her hand moving with her. His lips caught hers, as she moved the hand faster sliding it along the hard ridge. He tried to line up with her; she could feel his arousal by her bum. Soon he just abandoned himself to the feeling, and his fingers found her again.

"I want inside, oh Gods, want you, my love." His voice was shuddered and desperate.

His hands dug unto her bum and he groaned and shuddered, his knees about to give in.

Hermione tried to move, to get above him, but his eyes were shut and his neck taut towards the back.

"Love you, now, now, of gods, now, now, "he felt the oncoming orgasm, his bollocks tight, the burn, "Oh yes, love, prin.." and he came unto her hand as his fingers brought her to climax once again.

"Gods, my love," his mouth crushed hers as he came, and his body shuddered along with hers. His mind full of her love, the curse broke, a feeling of liberation and wellbeing came all over him; and he covered her face with slow, passionate kisses. He was getting hard all over again. "I love you, forever. " He whispered in her ear, "my precious lass."

"I love you my Butterscotch Prince, I do." They both chuckled

Steps were coming towards them, and they froze.

Hermione was alert at once, pulled her wand, "Silencio," and conjured a silencing charm.

Their hearts were about to explode both from fear, and their explosive release. S It was the first time they had come together, and they were in a daze.

Yes, they were here less that five minutes, no wonder, what else could be expected? The need accumulated over the time, combined with the near death situations and multiple interruptions, and the combined effect had been way too much to endure. Cormac was tense yet still kissing and touching her. And to Hermione's surprise he was once again, fully erect. Even afraid, a warm gushed between her thighs.

"So glad you are here…"

"My parents, " Hermione whispered while he let her down and kissed her neck a couple more times. She kissed him back in a hurry, reluctant to take her hand away.

She let go, when he pulled out his handkerchief to clean her hand, both their hands still shook. In a hurry, they straightened their clothes, but he dropped the handkerchief. A warm tongue licked Hermione's hand when she bent to pick it up, and she nearly screamed.

At the same time, Cormac who held her shoulders, Apparated them into her room. Bijoux and one of the Cairns had made it with them, hence the tongue that had licked her.

"Son, it is us, we are here with your in-laws," It was Cormac's father warning him before they were at the door.

They had just enough time to open the door and had not even checked each other to make sure they were presentable. At the last second, Cormac conjured, "Scourgify hands," in an attempt to clean their hands.

When they opened the door, Hermione's mother and Gavin broke out in a hysterical guffaw at their sight. Laren and Paul stood there looking at the young couple and appeared a bit embarrassed.

Hermione looked at Cormac for the first time, and he did the same with her. They were covered with dust bunnies and the dogs were as well, particularly the sides of Cormac's kilt and the arms of his jumper, her sides, her head and his face, good thing Hermione was facing them. The two dogs were equally dirty; and Gavin had go into the recess behind the tapestry, Gavin couldn't get a hold of himself and apparently Greta had the same problem; it must be that Hermione's mother, was equally observant.

"Nice to meet you son, but I guess we will see you downstairs at the ballroom for tea?" Paul Granger said trying not to laugh; after looking at the dogs, and then at Cormac, he had figured it out, and was having a hard time keeping a straight face. His studious daughter was truly in love.

"Darling," Greta said, " it might be a good idea if you two brush the dust a bit. " And she covered her mouth to drown a guffaw, the same that all of the rest. By now Laren had seen the mess, and memories of her wayward husband came rushing into her head.

Hermione was red and mortified, Gavin winked an eye to his son, and Laren pinched his arm. "You are the most incorrigible wizard in this side of Scotland." And Gavin answered, "I think Cormac will soon make me look tame." At this Cormac rolled his eyes, he hoped not.

When they closed the door, Cormac stood behind her and laughed, and Hermione laughed along with him, and both laughed even more when he stood behind her, and pulled her to the triple mirror so she could see her behind.

"We are lucky they didn't come inside the room." She said still laughing after she saw the disaster her back was, covered with dust bunnies and other assorted dirt. Cormac stopped laughing and gathered her in his arm ready to kiss her, his lips touched hers already feverish. His hand went under her skirt, "Gods you still have no knickers," and he groaned loudly.

She smacked his hand to her regret. "No, we will never be there, be patient just a few more ours, let me wash up a bit."

They finally came down for the tea. They looked around and noticed that neither Arthur, nor Harry had returned, and both Andromeda and Caitrin were looking upset. Around the middle of the meal, amongst all the celebration, Arthur and Harry strolled in.

Harry went by Hermione. "I hope not see Ginny for a long time. She started screaming the moment we arrived, Molly joined in, and it was totally dreadful. Thanks to George who arrived, and he finally called a healer who recommended that Ginny be sent to St Mungo's new Center to be treated. " Harry passed his hands through his already messy hair a couple of times.

"They think something is wrong with her, apparently there is darkness left from Tom Riddle. I don't envy Arthur; he still needs to be treated for half a year for the long effects of the potion, and he is not happy about it. But it is behind us, and now all is well my sweet curly pea, err," Harry covered his mouth with both of his hands, and like a coward looked around on how to escape.

Cormac didn't say anything, he was playing with curly pea's hair, and in a love daze, but Hermione gave him a deadly look but Harry avoided her eyes, and instead he looked at her head with a funny and puzzled look. He stretched his hand and pulled something out her mane of curls, "A dead spider? And yuck is this a cobweb?"

His eyebrow went up when both Cormac and Hermione broke out in snickers. "Whatever," he said and left to sit by Caitrin; who stood up and greeted him with kiss on his cheek.

Cormac kissed her cheek, "I am dying to taste the sweet pea between your thighs, my curly witch." Her face blushed.

"Well, since you put it like that, " Hermione smirked, and though_, maybe, the nickname has its graces. Nevertheless, Harry is a dead duck._

Afterwards, it was time for preparations, they need to dress for the night's ball, and the plan was for them to leave the balls around one hour before midnight to change into their wedding garb. They wondered if the wedding would be announced at some point before it actually happened.

Cormac went into his room with his cousins who were happy for him, even if a little jealous. His father excused himself, he told Cormac that he needed to do a couple of things to prepare for his parents.

A knock at Cormac's room, and he went to open the door. It was Harry along with Shaw and Teddy. Shaw just lay in Cormac's bed with Camellia and little Teddy. Teddy was fascinated with the kilts, so Shaw had found him one of his, with the jacket and all the accessories and they would dress him a little later. He was much calmer now, but still worried about Ginny. And he had decided Cormac and Hermione would make fine protectors.

"Godfather Cormac, can I live in the castel wif you and Aunti Hermi when you get married?" Teddy asked casually.

Cormac answered not thinking, "Sure Teddy, if your Grandma let's you."

Harry's mouth pursed in distress, but said nothing. It was his fault, Andromeda had asked him at least twice. She thought the influence of a young man would be good for Teddy. It would seem that Teddy had made up his mind.

Another knock and Harry opened the door. And he was surprised to see Oliver Wood. Harry still hadn't been apprised of the entire situation, and besides this was only for family. Harry was Hermione's family hence he had rights to be there.

"Cormac, it is Oliver," Harry started.

"Please let him in, he is part of the family." At this, even Shaw seemed surprised.

Cormac didn't disclose more, knowing it wasn't his place.

Oliver came in and said, "Hi," and accepted a glass of firewhiskey.

They all drank and joked, and Teddy was paying attention to the assorted lewdness and filing it away for good use. Shaw as absorving the comments although half of them went over his head.

"You look very pretty," Teddy remarked at Cormac when he dressed in his formal wear. "I want to dress like that." At this, shaw took him away to get dressed. And the wizards teased Cormac, "Cormac the pretty lad, prettier than the bride."

At the ball, Gavin opened it by introducing his parents, and then he stood up in a small podium set for the ocassion.

"Tonight is a special evening, whereas there has been a slight change of plans, although the celebrations will continue over the next days. I can safely state that today has been an eventful day, to say the least." He stopped to allow all those present to laugh.

"It is good to hear the laughter after the near tragedy, but the day also brought more than one good outcome. The first is that Cormac and Shaw are safe and well, thanks to all those who tried so hard." He stopped for a round of applause.

"Today is a day when the words family and friends took a special meaning. The day has been so special that even our resident ghost found his peace. And a day of forgiveness for the sins of the past and to look for a new future. Today our young guest, Teddy Lupin gave us a look of his young brave heart, at four, our little brave warrior, was hurt when he tried to protect his Auntie Hermi. His father and mother must be proud looking at him from heaven, and he deserves a special honor, Teddy come here."

Shaw brought Teddy along, both dressed in the family plaid, and with identical formal clothes. All the females swooned at the handsome Shaw and the adorable Teddy once again pretending to be a tiny Cormac. When he arrived by Gavin, the twins had a tray, wich they brought together. In the tray there was a fancy silver brooch for his jacket, it was enchanted with a finding charm .

"To our young hero," Laren pinned on him. Teddy smiled from ear to ear and ran to his Grandmother to show her the pin. Everyone wanted to smooch him and touch him, and Teddy was eating it up. The fears remaining, slid of him by being called brave and a warrior, and he would never forget this day.

Gavin continued, "Of course there is the valor of Shaw, and he will be properly rewarded with a new broom of his choice. And there is Camellia our brave girl, and all our Cairns and Bijoux. They are all being fed fine fillets for a forenight, and Camellia will get some special rewards, let."

He stopped and called Oliver and his other children. Oliver blushed and wondered what was going on.

"I would like to introduce you to my oldest son, Oliver Wood, " he had to halt the presentation as the entire room broke in a loud chatter.

"Please silence, in defference to family privacy, and with the permission of Oliver parents, I will just say that I am proud of Oliver, and that it was my fault that nobody knew about him, and that it happened before I married by beloved wife. And I assume full responsibility for the entire situation, I was young and irresponsible, and I am grateful to have been given another chance. Please let's welcome Oliver into our family."

He opened his arms and Oliver walked into his father's embrace, and accepted the pats on his back. Oliver's eyes were shining with tears just as Gavin's. The other children were whispering but nothing more was said.

The girls and Shaw all lined up to hug Oliver, and the guests were sure that this had been the most eventful day in their lives.

Once the excitement died out, Gavin called everyone's attention, and Laren, Paul and Greta Granger, Gavin's parents, and Hermione and Cormac stepped next to Gavin.

"And for the main event, I would like to introduce Paul and Lady Greta Granger, they will become my brother and sister tonight. You heard right, our children will be married at exactly midnight, no more waiting. After today better safe tha.n sorry, Cormac wants to make sure he is married before the next sunrise, he wants to make sure he will get his bride."

Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple and the dance started. Hermione looked beautiful in a Muggle formal dress her mother had bought for her. Her back was half bare and a low square neck. Cormac was no longer concerned about her clothes until all his cousins wanted to dance with her, but decided it was best to keep his mouth quiet, although jealousy made his eyes glowed, particullary when the hands touched her bare back.

The time went fast and soon Hermione was with the witches getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

A/N If you liked this type of love story let me know.


	17. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer HP world belongs to JKR

And we come to the end. I have written several first chapters to new stories, and I will let the reviews determine which I will write. Thanks to all the readers who took the time to review. I will be very busy this summer and will try to write as much as I can. Forgive my errors, as usual, I don't have a beta, it would be a full time job for the one who took it. Many good wishes to everyone.

* * *

**Happily Ever After-**

Afterwards it was time for preparations, they dressed for the night's ball, and the plan was for them to leave the balls around one hour before midnight to change into their wedding garb.

Cormac went into his room with his cousins who were happy for him, even if a little jealous. His father excused himself, he told Cormac that he needed to do a couple of things to prepare for his parents.

Someone knocked at the door of his room, and Cormac went to open it. He found Shaw and Harry carrying Teddy. Shaw was better but still needed rest, and he just lay in Cormac's bed with Camellia and little Teddy. Teddy was fascinated with the kilts, so Shaw had found him one of his, and they would dress him up a little later. Shaw loved playing big brother to a young wizard, and Teddy liked the big wizard.

"Godfather Cormac, can I lives wif you and Aunti Hermi in here when you get married?" Teddy asked casually while playing a hand puppet game with Shaw, who loved playing big brother.

Cormac answered not thinking, "Sure Teddy, if your Grandma let's you." He meant it; in a few hours, he had fallen in love with the little wizard.

Harry's mouth pursed in distress, but said nothing.

Another knock and Harry opened this time. He was surprised to see Oliver Wood, mostly because Harry still hadn't been apprised of the entire situation.

"Cormac, it is Oliver," Harry announced still not letting him in.

"Please let him in, he is part of the family." At this, even Shaw seemed surprised.

Cormac didn't disclose more, knowing it wasn't his place.

Oliver came in and said, "Hi," and accepted a glass of firewhiskey.

They all drank and joked, and Teddy was paying attention to the assorted lewdness pretending he wasn't listening and would later repeat them at the most inappropriate of times. It would take him almost half a year to quit his observations. As for Shaw, he absorbed the comments although half of them went over his head.

"You look very pretty," Teddy remarked at Cormac when he dressed in his formal wear. "I want to dress like that. I will be just like you." At this, Shaw took him away to get dressed.

At the ball, Gavin opened it by introducing his parents, and then he stood up in a small podium set for the occasion. Many witches flirted with Gavin, but he only had eyes for his wife.

"Tonight is a special evening, and there has been a slight change of plans. Not to worry, the celebrations will continue over the next days. Needless to say that today has been an eventful day to say the least." He stopped to allow all those present to laugh.

"It is good to hear the laughter after all the near tragedies. However, I am glad to say that Cormac and Shaw are safe and well, thanks to all those who tried so hard." He stopped for a round of applause.

"Today is a day when the meaning of family and friends have taken a special significance, when even our resident ghost found his peace. And a day of forgiveness for the sins of the past and to look for a new future. Today our young guest, Teddy Lupin showed us his brave, young heart when he was in dangerous situation after trying to protect his Auntie Hermi from harm. He is a valiant young wizard after his father, Professor Remus Lupin, and he deserves to be honored, Teddy come here."

Shaw brought Teddy along, both dressed in the family plaid, in identical formal wear. All the females swooned at the handsome Shaw and the adorable Teddy, who once again meta-morphed into a tiny Cormac. When he arrived by Gavin, the twins had a tray where they carried a fancy silver brooch for his jacket.

"To our young hero," Laren pinned the brooch on him, and Teddy smiling from ear to ear, ran to his Grandmother to show her the pin. Everyone wanted to smooch him and touch him, and Teddy was eating it up.

Gavin continued, "Of course Shaw was the big hero of the day, sacrificing his life for his brother and future sister, a valiant warrior. And as such, he will be properly rewarded with a new broom of his choice. And there is Camellia our brave girl, and all our Cairns and Bijoux. They are all being fed fine fillets for a fortnight, and surely Camellia will get personalized treatment."

He stopped and called Oliver and his other children. Oliver blushed and wondered what was going on.

"I would like to introduce you to my oldest son, Oliver Wood, " he had to halt the presentation as the entire room broke in a loud chatter.

"Please silence, in deference to family privacy, and with the permission of Oliver parents, I will just say that I am proud of Oliver, and that it was my fault that nobody knew about him. You all must know, that Oliver's conception happened before I married by beloved wife, and what happened thereafter, was mostly my doing. Please let's welcome Oliver into our family." He opened his arms and Oliver walked into them, they held each others forearms with great emotion. Oliver's eyes were shining with tears, same as Gavin's . The other children whispered amongst them, but nothing else was said.

The girls and Shaw all lined up to hug Oliver. As for the guests, they were sure that this had been the most eventful day in their lives.

Once the excitement died out, Gavin called everyone's attention, and Laren, Paul and Greta Granger and Hermione and Cormac stepped next to Gavin.

"And for the main event, I would like to introduce Paul and Lady Greta Granger, they will become my brother and sister tonight. You heard right, our children will be married at exactly midnight, no more waiting. After today, I will have to agree with the old adage of 'better safe than sorry.' Aside from the fact that Cormac wants to make sure he is married before the next sunrise, he believes that it is safer."

Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple and the dance started. Hermione looked beautiful in a Muggle formal dress that her mother had bought for her. Her back was half bare, with a low square neck. Cormac was no longer concerned about her clothes until all his cousins wanted to dance with her, but decided that it was best to keep his mouth quiet.

The time went fast and soon Hermione was with the witches getting ready for the wedding. Her old fashioned dress embroidered in real seed pearls was beautiful and warm. It had a mink trimming, since it had been made for a December wedding. Warming charms were added, and Hermione's mother gave her a velvet box.

"It was my great, grandmother, all the family brides with the exception of I, got to wear it in their wedding day." She dried a runaway tear. "I also must add, that I never regretted married your father, he has made me very happy, as I hope you will be."

It was pearl and sapphires choker, with matching earrings, and bracelet. Laren brought her the family tiara, very simple, and made to fit around the forehead. Laren's mother braided Hermoine's hair in a complicated braid that left half of the hair hanging over her back.

"You look like a princess," Laren told her as she whiped her tears, and Greta just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for loving Cormac, and for saving my son." Laren whispered in her ear; and louder, "Welcome to the life of a McLaggen, life won't be dull, and you will always be loved." They both laughed conspiratorially at the last remark.

Hermione was extra nervous thinking about the wedding, about her single life ending, and wanting to be in Cormac's arms.

The old altar was lighted by torches, all the tenants and those who had been able to arrive, gathered around it. Most everyone was dressed in formal garb. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall at the altar, and also saw Hagrid and Maxime. Her heart soared.

Cormac couldn't believe the time had arrived, his heart was ready to explode, and as if in a fast reel, he remembered the first time he had seen her, the days longing for her, the last incidents, and when he looked at her walking towards him, looking like a princess from times gone by, his smile was radiant, and many witches sighed at the romantic scene.

Her father gave Hermione's hand to Cormac, and he took her hand and stood in front of the altar. Harry was behind her and Marc behind him.

The wedding was magnificent, they hand-fasted, and the palm of their hands were cut in the traditional way. Cormac offered her a ring made for her in a cast designed for the clan witches. The ring was a match of his, and both carried protection and other charms.

Afterwards, the all danced around the bonfires holding hands and drank to their long lives and love.

Hermione and Cormac escaped the celebrations as soon as they were able.

They kissed every two steps, "Stop kissing me, and let's get to the room." She pressed him.

"No, to our room, but I have a surprise for you. We have a very magical room in this house, not the room of requirements but close to it. My family came from the first ones, and this castle has one of the portals, come with me." He held her hand and they ran through the corridors.

They stopped at a corridor in the old section of the castle and stood in front of a wall. He moved a brick in the wall, and the walls shifted, showing stairs going ways down, with his wand he pointed at the stairs. After walking down several flights of the curvy staircase, they were in front of a door

He opened the door, and whispered a few words, the room seemed to be outside, and Hermione recognized it. It was the tree at Hogwarts, or a place just like it. Cormac pulled a book from his robe, the one they had read earlier when the explosive had been thrown into her room.

" My love, sit there, just like that day," a disembodied voice spoke.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Here," Cormac chuckled and was by her side.

"A dirty wizard that is how you were there that day."

"I will not tell you."

Meanwhile, he held his wand and transfigured her clothes to some similar to that day in Hogwarts, but a skirt instead of the trousers. He pulled something out his pocket, placed on his chest and was gone again. She looked around, and he chuckled.

"Sit and get ready, like you did that day, pretend you are back in time. You look so beautiful my Hermione McLaggen."

She smiled seductively and sat leaning on the tree. Opened the book, unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse, lifted her skirt and slid her hand inside her tiny knickers. She moaned right after he groaned. She tried to read, but the words became blurry, her body ached with need and desire.

She could smell his cologne and hear his rapid breathing.

Just touching herself, knowing that he was watching her made her hips lift from the ground.

In a naughty attack, she pulled her knickers off, and threw them in the direction of his breathing.

She bent her knees, and lifted her skirt a bit more and murmured, "My Cormac, my warlock prince, my butterscotch; if you only knew how much I want to taste you." The ache between her thighs was making her wish for him to be by her side. What a bad idea for a wedding night.

This proved too much for the wizard, who promptly took his pin off and appeared in front of her. As during that day, years before, he had opened his trousers, and stood there, half undressed, "Yes, yes, don't stop." And he sat between her legs.

"Here put your legs on my shoulders, oh yes," Seeing her naked sex made him shudder. but he was very quiet. His eyes were half-mast and his body trembled. The heady smell of her arousal mixed with perfume and lotions were playing with his sanity. His cock throbbed with currents of desire. His voice was low and raspy.

"I want to taste you, but first, here," he pulled his trousers down and as he had done that day, he wrapped his hand around his pulsating cock and bent to sink his nose between her labia, and she felt his tongue lapping her. Each pass of his tongue made her shudder, his hand moved fast on his hard prick, she climaxed in a few seconds, the feeling of her inner muscles contractions made him cry.

With his wand he undressed them entirely, and he stopped breathing.

He moved away from her, and yes, he was still playing the game.

"Love, please, just for a second let me in, please. I promise to just feel, that is all. "He tried to smile, but he wanted her too much, and it came out as a grimace.

She managed to untangle her legs, and gently pushed him to the ground. She looked at his stomach, flat and the thin trail of hair going down. His hard cock, red and throbbing, "I want to taste you, " she bent over him.

Her tongue trailed his hard stomach and his body shuddered, "Do it, your lips and tongue around me," and he lifted his hips. His hand stretched to circle her breast, and she held him in her hands as her warm tongue touched the swollen head.

"Yes, like that," he lifted on his elbows to watch. " My love, my witch,' she put her lips around him as he reached to touch her nipples and rolled them in his fingers making her cry.

"You are mine, my beautiful witch. Like that, just like that." His hips thrust into her mouth, "no more, no, I must be inside, " he pulled his wand and conjured a cotton sheet under them.

She smiled, "Not in the bed?" She asked when she pulled her mouth away from him.

"No, cannot wait, he bent on his knees once again and held her close to him. "Your bare breasts on my chest, your naked skin against mine, do you like it my love? You feel so bloody good, damn. Your breasts are so soft and nice. Do you want me inside of you, say it." His voice broke.

"Inside, I want you." She bit his lip and caressed him.

He kissed her, his tongue madly caressing her. His hand went slowly up her thigh and caressed the hardened nub around the sides, he felt her legs trembling and she quit kissing him, just breathing as the achy spasms came.

"Are you ready," he said with his fingers feeling the entrance, " Help me, you do it."

"Wait," as he was ready to cast a contraception charm, and Hermione whispered again, "Wait, I have a condom." Her mother had told her they both should be checked before unprotected sex.

"What is it, " he stopped, and she showed it to him.

"That is what the charm does, exactly, it creates a layer around. At least the one in my family."

Her answer was a kiss and "Do the charm."

As soon as he cast the charm, Cormac touched her again, "You really want me, and did you get this wet when you read the books that day?" His fingers probed her as he moaned. She bit her lip and wouldn't answer instead she touched him.

"Help me, now." He was right outside, the swollen head partly in.

No answer, she just held on to him.

"The charm makes the pain lessen, if any, maybe a little discomfort."

As he came in on her, both moaned and made soft noises. Hermione didn't think of pain just the act of being so close to him. In a swift movement he was in, and his mouth sought hers. He just stayed in, not moving. Hermione could feel a trickle of something leaking, but it hardly registered.

He started moving slowly and looking at her, his restrain evaporated, his hips had a life of their own. The painful pressure was the best pleasure he had ever felt, he was with his love, his love. He covered her face with mad kisses as his hands closed around her breast. "My love, my witch; do tell me that you love me." His voice was desperate as he thrust his hips and felt his bollocks tighten.

"I love my husband, my Cormac, gods, yes," she felt displaced although the discomfort was there, but the idea of finally being with him brought her to a release, and crying her name he joined her. "Yes, yes, hold me, I love you, love, love you."

They fell asleep still joined. She woke up hours later, "Cormac, this ground is hard, lets go to the room."

Still half sleep he Apparated them into the suite readied for them. He picked her up in his arm and took her to the bed.

**Epilogue**.

Three years after at Caitrin's and Harry's wedding, Hermione and Cormac sat with the family. Hermione was pregnant with her first babies, as in twins, two girls, and everyone was thrilled.

The entire time, Hermione wrestled Cormac's hands, trying her best to keep him away from her. As expected, they disappeared in the middle of the reception, and she came back looking a little disheveled. Laren looked at her and smiled. At least some of the attention had been taken away from Gavin and her.

Besides, Cormac made Gavin look tame. The week when they married the guests had been afraid to walk into dark rooms, and it had never improved. Their love was a legend, and all the cousins wanted the same. Oh well, the joys of being married to a McLaggen.

Shaw had no yet met his dream witch, however at the wedding, a cousin of Zacharias Smith had come with him and his wife. She was nearly fourteen, "Do you want to dance?" Shaw asked her.

"I don't dance with boys, only with Wizards." She answered curtly. Shaw's mouth was dry and a stab of longing and desire, made him want her more than he ever wanted anything else. Most of all, he wanted to hold her in his arms and dance; yes that sounded just right.

She was looking at one of Shaw's cousins; he was nineteen, and there was the small matter than he had a girlfriend.

"He is too old for you, " Shaw said trying to touch her pretty hair, so shinny. He knew at that moment that he would marry her, he was certain.

"Don't touch me and move away, you are standing on my space." Her face got somber; "By the way, I hope you are not this kind of pest next school year. I go to Hogwarts in a month. Leave me alone; and so you know, I decide who is too old. " And left him.

Hermione heard the exchange, "Cormac, I think in a couple of years you need to give him the pin, or return it to your father."

"And how will we play our favorite game?" He pouted slipping his hand under her skirt from behind. He hoped nobody would come from that corridor.

"Cormac, take your hand away, I am mortified," and she squirmed pressing against his hand.

"You don't feel too mortified; love, come with me, this is boring." Cormac whispered and bit her ear.

"Let go, see who is coming," Cormac pull his hand from wherever it was at, and nonchalantly rubbed his lips and breathed in.

"The best scent in the land." He whispered, and she blushed.

Oliver was walking towards them with a toddler, who ran towards Hermione. "Auntie, I come." The slender sprite with long brown and blond tresses ran towards Hermione.

"How are you Oliver, how was the trip?" Hermione asked after a while, holding Elizabeth in her lap. Oliver lived in one of the houses within the property and had been gone for a few weeks.

"The papers are official, and I am happy. We came back just last night. Lizzie will be back to the nursery the coming week. jLeslie decided to stay in Canada, and her husband wants his own family, so she signed all the papers. I couldn't be any happier, and do you remember Daphne Greengrass?"

"A Slytherin?" Cormac asked with reservation.

"She is nice, and she truly likes Lizzie," Oliver answered, and they talked a little more.

"By the way, when are they two of you going to come back to real earth, you are setting the standards too high for other wizards; after all, a three-year honeymoon must be a record. Of course, when you have the babes, well, raising Lizzie has taught me your time will be curtailed." He raised his eyebrow and smiled knowingly. Cormac chuckled, Oliver was wrong.

They spotted Arthur whose arm was around his wife Andromeda, and she carried their baby, Dora, now six months old. The girl had bright orange hair not ginger, which made for a lot of jokes.

"Hermione darling, have you seen Teddy?" Andromeda asked.

"He was running around with the dogs, and Cormac's cousins, the twins."

"I would like to take him with us when we go to France." Andromeda asked. "How is he doing? I wished he would like to come back and stay with us."

Hermione was quiet and didn't know what to say. Cormac came to the rescue, "He likes living in the castle, and we love having him around. In here, he also has Harry and all the cousins and children around. We wanted to talk to you about adopting him legally, he wants to belong and have a mummy and daddy. We promised we would ask you. Professor Lupin and Tonks will always be his parents, we will tell him about them." Cormac pressed Hermione's trembling hand.

"I want what is best for him, "Andromeda said a little nostalgic, but Teddy's love for Hermione and her husband had given her the chance to spend a lot of time with Arthur, and she could see how well Teddy had integrated with the McLaggens.

It was always a stress when Ginny came around, Teddy was still afraid of her. Ginny was doing better and had recently married Dean Thomas, but Teddy didn't do well around her. Every time he saw her, he would have terrible nightmares, of being taken away and sometimes, he would even wet his bed.

When Arthur and Andromeda walked away, Cormac told her, "You looked a bit tired, and you need to a little rest. I bought you a book, maybe you can read it to me, and I can help out, maybe I you will get some new ideas for your new book, Lady Authoress."

Hermione laughed thinking if only the Muggles knew the Scottish wizards in her stories were all tailored after McLaggen men. Her series, Cursed Warlocks, about Scottish Warlocks, was a bestseller, in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. The first book had been about a ghost of a knight who finds his real true love.

The end.

* * *

A/N I was initially going to write a couple more chapters because some of my readers asked for. I ended up writing 12 more chapters. I need to learn to write shorter.


End file.
